Tsuna Dragneel
by Heart of Fire and Ice
Summary: Something went wrong. So worng that a war borke out with none of Tsunas friends srviving. Tsuna was about to give up on his own life when he found himself some where other than the battle faild. Not only that, but his body for whatever reason is a one year old! How will Tsuna tagging along with Fairy Tail go down? I don't know yet...let's see what my mind brings up. *evil grin*
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna Dragneel

**AN: Alright for those of you who are reading this for the first time, this is the edited version, betaed all the way up to chapter 12 by DemonxHalphas! Who I thank once again! ****And I may also look for another beta reader just because I am paranoid... ****For those of you who have read this before, hopefully the grammar is better. I had all my chapters re-done so feel free to re-read and re-comment, did it get better or worse? I'm also not going to reply to comments until I'm done with chapter 13 and I don't know when that is going to be done. And from now on all AN's will be with a chapter so I am also removing the other AN's that I already put up.**

**One more thing before I go, I ask that when your done reading my story for you to go to a poll that I'm putting up. I would like to know if I should put up an unedited version of this story or not. An edited version (this one) will still be here, I just want to know if you would like to compare the two. I will close the poll May 21. If you have any questions feel free to ask.**

Ch 1

**BOOM!**

There was an explosion to Tsuna's left as he ran through the battlefield. He was running away, and he hated it. He went into battle with all of his guardians, and saw all of them die in front of his eyes. There was no way he could win by himself, so he ran, and hoped to survive for his fallen friends.

'I can't run forever.' Tsuna thought as he was running out of breath and tears came from his eyes.

Tsuna slowed down some to catch his breath and check on his injuries quickly. His right arm was broken (he was pretty sure it wasn't the only thing broken), and he had scrapes on almost all of his exposed skin. Tsuna stopped by a wall that was barely standing and slid to the ground, using the wall to support him. Tsuna was starting to lose his energy and fast. He didn't even register his ring growing warm on his finger when he closed his eyes. But when he opened them, there was no battle, he wasn't hurt, and there was no wall he was leaning against.

The next thing he noticed was that his body didn't respond the way he wanted it to. He tried to get off the ground, but fell face first back onto the ground.

'What the-' Tsuna thought as he looked down at his body; he was wearing an oversized orange shirt that looked like a dress on him. 'I'm in the body of a one year old! Is this how Reborn felt when he was turned into one? Now I understand why he was pissed at first.'

However, Tsuna didn't have any more time to think on it, because he was picked up and faced with a kid with pink hair.

"Hey, what are you doing here by yourself?" The pink haired boy wearing a red shirt and brown pants asked—he couldn't be more than two years old.

"I-I don't know. I just woke up here." Tsuna stuttered a little.

The pink haired boy closed his eyes and made a 'humm' sound, as if he was thinking about something.

"I got it!" He exclaimed. "I'll take you back with me and you'll be my little brother! My name's Natsu Dragneel, do you know your name?" He asked.

Tsuna blinked a couple of times before answering, "Um, you can call me Tsuna, but do you really think it's okay? Taking me with you? And can you please put me down?"

Natsu only grinned wider. "I'm sure Igneel will take you in. After all, he did it for me!"

Natsu then carried Tsuna, despite his protests, to the cave where Igneel was waiting for him.

"DAAD! I found someone! Can we keep him?" Natsu called.

Tsuna heard something big move around in the cave and his hyper intuition told him to not get on its bad side. A few seconds later a red dragon came out of the cave.

"And tell me, Natsu, why would I let him stay when I have enough trouble with you?" The dragon, which Tsuna guessed Igneel was, asked.

Natsu looked like he was going to argue with Igneel, but Tsuna cut him off. "S-s-sorry f-for in-intruding, sir, I-I'll just go n-now." Tsuna was shaking from fear and aw at the dragon—even as he is now, he could feel the power the dragon gave off.

Igneel turned his attention to Tsuna (which he wasn't sure he wanted) and nodded.

"I see you have manners boy," Igneel said. "Fine, if you stay, you have to teach this boy over here manners, understand?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Good, now what's your name? I don't think you want me to just keep calling you boy." Igneel said.

"T-tsuna." He replied just before Natsu gave out a yell.

"Yosh! I got a little brother!" And some fire accidently came out of his mouth.

Tsunas' eyes were wide and his mouth was open when he saw that, but before he could voice the question he had, Igneel answered it.

"That is fire dragon slayer magic. While you're here with us I'll teach it to you as well as Natsu." With that Igneel turned back into the cave and the two boys followed him.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

Natsu and Tsuna were lying in a field looking at the sky, just sharing thoughts, when Tsuna got an idea.

"Hey Natsu-nii, do you want to train with me a little later?" He asked.

Because their heads were touching each other, Tsuna didn't see the way Natsu's face paled at the thought.

"Hehe, no, I'm good Tsuna." Natsu said while thinking, 'That's not training, that's pure torture!'

At that Tsuna sighed. He was trying to use Reborn's training methods to help both of them grow stronger with their magic, which they both mastered summoning, but still needed to improve by putting the fire into an attack. However, Natsu can be really fast when it came to avoiding his training. Tsuna was then wearing a white shirt with brown pants, and he put his hand on the orange scarf Igneel gave him—Natsu had a white one with a pinkish tint to it (other than that, he had on the same clothes but in a bigger size) -to loosen it some. Then Tsuna sniffed the air and bolted up.

Natsu, who was surprised to suddenly not feel Tsuna's soft hair on his head, propped himself on his elbows.

"Tsuna? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I can't smell dad. H-he was just there a minute ago." Tsuna said with worry in his voice. He didn't want Igneel to disappear, he was the best father figure he ever had.

Natsu sniffed the air as well. "Ah, you're right, I can't smell him either. Um, why don't we head back to the cave and wait for him to come back?" Natsu said in a rare moment of him acting like the older brother.

Tsuna nodded his head and they went in the cave. They had enough food for a week in the cave, but after five days of Igneel not coming back, Tsuna convinced Natsu to take the remaining food and leave the cave that was their home. Not long after that they came to Magnolia, Natsu was acting like his normal over active self and breaking things. Thankfully, it was nothing big or expensive, so Tsuna was able to keep them moving by apologizing and using his puppy dog eyes. That is, until Natsu ran into an old man.

"I am so sorry sir," Tsuna said when he reached the old man and Natsu on the floor. The old man was wearing a white shirt with a symbol on the front (Fairy Tail), a gray jacket, and black shorts. Tsuna helped the old man up, and when he saw Natsu try and get up he stepped on the older boy's back.

"Natsu! You should watch where you're going! Now apologize to him." Tsuna said grinding his foot into his back.

"Owowowow! Sorry! Sorry!" Was all Natsu could say before the old man spoke.

"What do you two boys think you're doing being out here at this time of day? I'm sure your parents must be worried about you." He said.

"We're looking for him!" Natsu said before Tsuna could stop him. "Have you seen a big red dragon named Igneel?"

"Dragon?" The man mumbled. "Tell me, boys, are you two dragon slayers?"

"That's what our magic is called, yes." Tsuna said—for some reason he felt that he could trust the old man.

The old man looked as if what Tsuna just said confirmed something for him.

"Well then, why don't you boys follow me?" He asked.

Tsuna gave him a short nod and started following him while dragging Natsu on the ground behind him. When they stopped, they were in front of a big building with the same symbol as the one on the old man's shirt on it. The old man opened the double doors to the place and let the boys take in their new environment. The place was spacious with a bar, a lot of tables, and people.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." The old man said.

"This is a guild isn't it?" Natsu asked and the old man smiled and nodded.

Natsu ran off into the crowd before Tsuna could stop him… again.

'And I'M the younger brother.' Tsuna thought, then turned to the old man. "Are you the master of the place?" He asked.

"Haha, yes I am. My name is Makarov, and I do believe that I never got your names." He said as he laughed.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized that and did a 90 degree bow. "Sorry, my name is Tsuna Dragneel and my older brother is named Natsu Dragneel."

Master Makarov patted his head when they heard Natsu yell.

"YOSH! STRIPPER, FIGHT ME!"

Tsuna quickly ran over to where Natsu was to see him and another kid with black hair, wearing nothing but his boxers and about to fight. Before either of them could start anything, Tsuna jump kicked Natsu in the head and a girl in armor with red hair punched the other kid.

"Gray, don't fight the new members and put some clothes on!" She yelled at him as she stomped and grinded her foot onto his body.

"Y-yes Erza." Gray said into the ground.

Meanwhile Tsuna had Natsu on his back, grabbing his scarf and started banging his head on onto the floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not go picking a fight with everyone you see!?" Tsuna yelled. After a minute of that he stopped, and left Natsu knocked out.

He turned to Erza. "I'm sorry for my older brother, he has a really thick skull."

Everyone who heard and saw that was in shock. 'He's the younger brother and he acts like Erza when he's yelling at someone,' was what half of them were thinking, the other half thinking, 'That cute little thing did that?'

As Tsuna and Erza started talking, everyone had a bad feeling about the future for the two boys on the ground.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

"You know," Erza started as she walked with Tsuna back to the guild from training. "The training we do can be seen as torture right?"

"Yes, I know, what brought this up?" Tsuna asked. He had his hands behind his head and started to walk backwards to face Erza while they were talking.

"Then why do you double what you give Natsu and Gray when you're training yourself?" She asked.

Tsuna turned around and answered, "Well, Natsu-nii and Gray are rare people."

Erza put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that said 'explain'. Tsuna smiled at her and found a place to sit, he had a feeling that this was going to be a long talk. Erza followed suit in front of him and waited for him to continue.

"Natsu-nii and Gray are two very truthful people," Tsuna started. "People tell lies every day to anybody they can. Sure, people tell the truth sometimes, but people have to work for it. But those two are truthful, and are easily subject to hurt—that's why they're so hard to find." He took a deep breath, preparing for the yelling Erza might give him when he said his next sentence. "So I'm training harder to protect them."

"Idiot." Erza whispered, but she knows Tsuna heard her. "You don't have to go that far. You coul-" Erza was cut off when a giant egg landed in-between them.

The egg had orange flame designs, on it and Tsuna felt that he had to protect the egg for some reason. So Tsuna picked the egg up and told Erza that he was going on ahead if she wanted to stay behind for some reason. Erza just shook her head and followed him back to the guild. When they got to the guild they saw all the kids gathered around another egg like the one they found, but blue.

"Natsu-nii, what's this?" Tsuna asked as he placed his egg next to Natsu's.

"Isn't it obvious Tsuna? These are dragon eggs! So we have to hatch them!" Natsu was so pumped up that he had some fire coming from his mouth.

While Natsu was going on his little rant about the eggs, Erza was in a glaring contest with Mirajane, and everyone was just doing their own thing like every other day in Fairy Tail. So Tsuna took his egg and went to where he normally stays when Natsu and Lisanna left to build a temporary home for when they take care of the egg.

The next day, after some confusion on where Natsu's egg went, both of them hatched. But they weren't dragons like Natsu hoped for—they were two flying cats. A blue cat was hatched from Natsu's egg when an orange cat appeared from Tsuna's. Natsu named his cat and new partner Happy because he made the people around him happy, and Tsuna named his cat and partner Lion because the cat reminded him of his box weapon. But his box weapons name sounded too close to Natsu's so he went with Lion.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

A few years have passed after Lisanna died and the test to become an S-class wizard came and went. Tsuna was now an official S-class wizard and Mirajane stepped down from being an S-class wizard to just work behind the bar. They allowed her to serve the food and drinks, but not much else, since she was still young.

Tsuna, who was wearing a black shirt with an orange jacket that only covered his shoulders, white pants and the scarf he got from Igneel, was curtly looking at the S-class job request board trying to decide which job to take. Tsuna then saw a request about finding an ancient artifact hidden in someplace. The request didn't say what the item could be, so he took it, and left to tell Natsu he was leaving. He found him fighting with Gray again over something, and gave up trying to keep track of what they were fighting about.

"If you two want something to do that badly, I could always train you, you know." Tsuna said, and they froze.

"I-it's ok Tsuna, we were just playing." Gray said as he put his arms around Natsu and Natsu did the same saying 'Aye' as if he was Happy.

Tsuna looked at them with disbelieving eyes but said, "Natsu, I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving to do a job, I'll be back in a few days." Tsuna then turned to walk away, but then he remembered something. "Oh, and Gray?"

Gray gulped and nodded to show he was listening.

"You might want to put some clothes on." And proceeded to leave when he heard Gray yell and start putting his clothes back on.

About a half hour later Tsuna was on a train having motion sickness and Lion was patting his back.

"Ne Tsuna, you ok?" Lion asked—this was his first time seeing Tsuna sick.

Tsuna nodded and said, "J-just make sure w-we get o-off at the r-right place, a-and I'll buy you t-ten fish."

"Ten?!" Lion exclaimed. "You amazing Tsuna! We have to get off now!" Lion then grabbed Tsuna by the back of his shirt and dragged him off the train.

When they were off the train Tsuna coughed some more and stood up straighter.

"Thanks Lion, I'll buy you five fish here and five when we get back." Tsuna said and started walking to where the job was with Lion flying behind him.

"Heh? But why can't I have all ten now?" Lion asked.

"Because we need to take the train back home and I don't want to buy twenty fish." Tsuna said, and Lion was left grumbling about something behind him.

After a couple of days, the job was completed, and Tsuna and Lion were walking back to the train station.

"How is this an ancient item?" Tsuna asked himself as he examined the object in his hand.

It was a rusty chain with six boxes on it. The boxes had thick slits in them as if there was something meant to be put in them. Over all, though, it reminded Tsuna of the chain he had to wear in the battle of the rings with Xanxus.

Lion pulled him out of his thoughts when he said the three dreaded words:

"The train's here."

Tsuna passed out right there and Lion had to drag him on and off the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The moment Tsuna got back he started hearing about a Fairy Tail member who destroyed a dock. Tsuna couldn't help but to think that it was Natsu who was responsible.

'I'm going to have to give him some 'training' for destroying the dock. And if it wasn't him, well he needs the training anyway,' Tsuna thought as they went by a river on their way to the guild.

Normally, Tsuna tries tried to avoid the river, because it reminds reminded him of his other (surprisingly less crazy) life. He would always think of the time his friends trained him for that field day game that still ended with them losing; but still, they had fun regardless. But there was a reason why he did go by the river: he still needed to buy Lion his fish, and there was a fish stand by the river.

Lion was eating the first of the five fish while walking beside Tsuna. When the two got close enough to see the guild, they could see what looked like ice and fire magic coming from the roof—the whole place looked like it was dancing. The last Tsuna checked, the described scenario only happens when two certain wizards were fighting. Tsuna then had a dark aura around him that even Lion noticed.

'I wonder if he is going to get Gray as well. I might need to start digging graves for those two.' Lion thought as he scooted away from Tsuna.

Tsuna opened the door and stepped inside. The people who were near the door saw him and went stiff—everyone else didn't notice him because they were either doing their own thing or watching Natsu and Gray fight. Lion flew around some people as a warning that they were back and they should take cover.

Natsu and Gray had their heads bumped together as they glared at each other. Tsuna briefly registered a new blonde girl talking to Mira with a worried expiration on her face before he punched Natsu in the back of the head, getting Gray in the process.

"WHO HIT-aw no" Natsu started out with fire in his eyes, but when he saw Tsuna and his murderous aura, he paled.

Gray also looked pissed off as he started getting off the floor, but froze when he saw Tsuna.

"Both of you prepare for training tomorrow at 6 AM. If you're late, I'm doubling the training." Tsuna said with venom in his voice, and they both passed out.

"Um, excuse me." A voice came from behind him.

Tsuna turned to see the blonde girl that was talking to Mira behind him. She had on a blue and white sleeveless shirt with a short dark blue skirt. Tsuna also saw that she had a ring of keys around her waist.

Tsuna smiled. "Yes? I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you, are you new here?" He asked.

"Ah, yes, my name is Lucy. I just joined today, may I ask who you are? Mira wouldn't tell me." Lucy said.

Tsuna laughed. "That's fine, welcome to Fairy Tail, and I'm Tsuna Dragneel, Natsu's younger brother. And this," Tsuna motioned for Lion to come over there, "Is my partner, Lion."

Lucy's eyes widened slightly. "Younger brother? But from what I saw, I thought you would be the older brother."

While Tsuna and Lucy were talking, Natsu and Gray were head-butting and glaring at each other again. That was until Tsuna turned around for a brief moment, and they were acting like best friends. The second Tsuna turned back around, however, they were right back at it.

Lucy was watching this with curiosity when Tsuna spoke.

"Yes, I get that a lot, but Natsu is my older brother even if he doesn't normally act like it." He said. "So how are you liking it here so far?"

"This place is very energetic, and chaotic." Lucy grinned. "I love it!"

"That's good-" Tsuna was cut off by a young boy who was yelling at Master Makarov.

"You have to find him! He said he would be back three days ago! Why are you just sitting on your butt!?" The kid who was yelling had dark hair and was wearing a green shirt with brown shorts.

"Romeo," Master Makarov said. "Your father is a Fairy Tail wizard. Have some faith in him. He'll be back."

But Romeo was having none of it; he yelled at Makarov one more time and ran out of the building. Makarov 'humed' and grabbed a jug of beer and started drinking. Tsuna excused himself from talking to Lucy and went over to Makarov. Makarov was wearing a blue and orange striped everything, including a hat that had what looked like two bent horns on it.

"Ah, Tsuna! You're back! How was the request?" He said when he saw Tsuna.

"It went fine, thank you for asking," Tsuna replied. "What's up with Romeo? He isn't normally that loud. Has he been hanging around Natsu again?"

"Yes and no. His father took a request about a week ago, and hasn't come back yet."

Tsuna nodded and noticed that Natsu disappeared. He had a feeling that he was going to find Romeo's father, so he walked up to Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy, why don't you follow Natsu?" He asked.

Lucy blinked. "Huh? Why?"

"Well, you've seen how destructive Natsu can be right?" Lucy nodded. "Can you keep an eye on him for me? I have something else to do and can't go with him."

Lucy thought about it for a bit and then agreed. "I'll watch him, but I think that's all I can do."

Tsuna sighed in relief—at least someone besides Happy will be with him. "Thank you. I'll see you when you get back."

Tsuna then left to go to where he and Lion lived—Natsu and Tsuna had agreed that they weren't always going live together, but had to live close to each other. Lion flew up beside him.

"Ne~ Tsuna, why did you ask that girl to go with Natsu and Happy?" Lion asked.

"Her name is Lucy, Lion, not 'that girl'," Tsuna said. "And I asked her to go because she might be able to help Natsu fight."

"I don't get it." Lion said. "Doesn't Happy do that?"

Tsuna opened the door to the house, which was in a tree, and walked in. The place had a homely vibe with a couch and some side tables in the living room. The kitchen was a decent size, not too big and not too small, but was hardly ever used since he spends most of his time in the guild and they have food there. There were two bedrooms up stairs: one's for him and Lion, and the other for any guest who may come by.

"Yes Happy does that, but Lucy may be able to help in a different way." Tsuna said as he took off the jacket that he normally has on. "Lucy can attack the enemy as well as distract them if needed. Happy is mainly either the distraction or is helping Natsu into the air so he can give an aerial attack."

"Oh, I see." Lion said as he flew over to where the couch is.

The living room was decorated with a lot of pictures of people from the guild. Tsuna smiled at some of the pictures and made a mental note to start getting some more, but with Lucy in them.

"Lion, we should head to bed soon, it's getting dark and we need to be up early so we can train Natsu and Gray." Tsuna said as he picked Lion up from the couch and carried him to the bed room.

Lion didn't make any objections and snuggled into Tsuna's arms. The room was filled with artifacts of different kinds because of the requests he takes. Tsuna put Lion in a hammock that was next to his bed, and he patted Lion's head and he fell asleep. Tsuna then got on the floor and pulled out a box from under the bed. It was a simple wooden box, but it held something very important. Tsuna opened the box and revealed the Vongola Sky Ring.

Tsuna looked at it sadly as he put it on his finger. The ring brought back so many good and bad memories, that he didn't know whether should be hidden from the world, or just kept close to him. And bring back memories was all the ring did. He tried to light the ring with his resolve, like he had done so many times in the past, but the ring didn't light. Tsuna didn't know if the reason behind it was because of the world he was in right now or something else. But he didn't care; he had the dragon slayer magic to protect his friends, so he was happy.

With that in mind, Tsuna put the ring back in the box, which had a spell on it, and put it back under the bed, then went to sleep.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

The next morning Tsuna and Lion got up at 4 AM to prepare for the training they were going to put Natsu, Gray, and maybe Lucy through. Tsuna barrowed some guns from the guild's two gun specialists and set them up in random places with a motion sensor. Lion was digging holes and putting leaves over them, as well as other areas where there were no holes. They also made the end of a cliff look like the edge wasn't there, putting a safety net about two feet off the ground in case they fell. Satisfied with their work, they went back to the guild. When they got to the guild they saw Romeo sitting on the front steps with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head down. And so, Tsuna sat next to him.

"Are you worried about them?" Tsuna asked.

Startled, Romeo's head shot up. When he saw it was Tsuna and Lion he calmed down.

"Hey, Tsuna-nii, Lion." Romeo said.

"Hey, but that doesn't answer my question. Romeo, are you worried about them?" Tsuna asked again.

Romeo was silent for a minute before he sighed and nodded.

Tsuna ruffled Romeos' hair and said, "That's fine. Just don't worry so much that it makes other people worry, ok?"

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked as Lion wormed himself into Romeo's lap.

"Say, Romeo, were you out here all night? Your lap is kind of cold." Lion asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night, so I came here." Romeo said.

Tsuna sighed. "This is what I mean. Romeo, if you get so worried that you stop taking care of yourself, then _I'm_ going to be worried about _you._"

Romeos' eyes widened with realization. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-nii, I don't want you to be worried about me." He said.

Tsuna smiled. "Thanks, but it's not just me. It can be anyone around you. You're a good kid with a good heart Romeo, don't lose it, and have faith in other people who are helping you out. See, look." Tsuna pointed to the right.

When Romeo looked where Tsuna was pointing, he saw Natsu and Lucy supporting his farther in between them. Romeo got up so fast that he knocked Lion out of his lap, but since Tsuna saw that coming, he managed to catch him in time. Tsuna saw that Natsu was hurt in various places, so he decided that his training could wait; however, that didn't spare Gray or Lucy.

Tsuna then walked up to the group. "Come on, let's get you guys inside so we can treat you." He said as he bent down and took Lucy's place in supporting Romeo's father.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

A few days passed since then and Tsuna made sure he got Natsu, Gray, and Lucy into training. And meaningless to say but, they didn't really like it. However, right now everyone was connecting in the guild and having a good time, until Loki came running in.

"She's back!" He yelled.

"Who's back?" Mira asked, she was behind the bar as usual.

"ERZA!" Loki yelled and everyone minus Tsuna froze.

"Oh? Erza is back huh. This is good, I haven't seen her in a while." He mused.

Lucy was confused since she didn't know who Erza was, but didn't say anything, thinking that she'll find out soon enough. As it turned out, Loki's warning was in vain, because in the doorway stood a girl with red hair and in armor. She was holding a giant decorated horn over her head as she walked in. The whole room shook when she put it down, and then she started yelling at the other members about whatever they were doing wrong.

When she got to Natsu and Gray, they were already hugging each other and acting like Happy whenever she talked to them.

"Erza! It's good to see you again." Tsuna said as he hugged Erza.

"Ah, Tsuna, it's good to see you too. How did the job go?" She asked.

Tsuna smiled. "It went good. We gained a new member since you left." He told her.

"Really?" Erza looked intrigued but pushed whatever she was thinking aside. "I'll have to meet the person later—have you seen Master anywhere?"

"Master is at the Masters' meeting two towns over," Mira said. "Is there something you need? I could message him for you."

Erza shook her head. "No, thanks for the offer, but since I cannot talk to him right now, I'll have to act on my own. Natsu, Gray, Tsuna, I need your help; will you form a team with me?"

Everyone in the guild was shocked. No one had ever thought of putting _Gray_ and _Natsu_ on a team together before. And just what was Erza going against to need both of them _and_ Tsuna?

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

On the train to the next town over, Erza explained what had happened and the plan to Gray and Lucy, since Natsu and Tsuna were passed out due to motion sickness, and Happy and Lion ware trying to take care of them.

"So we're going after Eisenwald, who stole something called 'lullaby'?" Gray summarized when Erza was through.

"Yes, and he is more than likely to bring most—if not all—of his guild to help him out. That's why I asked you for your help." Erza said.

Gray stayed silent and Lucy was looking worriedly at Natsu and Tsuna.

"Are they going to be ok?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing them on a moving vehicle. (AN: The boat thing that happened in episode 1 never happened, Natsu just beat the shit out of that fake guy.) Yes, they'll be fine, this always happens." Gray said looking bored.

By that time the train reached its destination, so everyone, but Natsu, got off. By the time they realized that Natsu was missing, the train departed. Erza was blaming herself and telling Lucy to hit her, Gray was shaking his head, and Lion was standing behind Tsuna who in turn was glaring at Happy.

"Why didn't you help him off the train?" He asked, his voice dangerously calm.

Happy was shaking some and had the beginnings of tears in his eyes. "B-but he s-said he was r-right behind me." Happy sniffled.

"Happy, you should know by now," Lion started. "When it comes to Natsu he is _never_ right behind you on a vehicle."

Happy was now sulking in a random corner.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

By the time they were able to get to Natsu, the train carriage they were on was already destroyed. When Tsuna saw how bad the train was his hand caught fire and he punched Natsu in the face.

"You idiot! Do you know how much that is going to cause to repair? Now I might have to take another job sooner than I planned!" Tsuna yelled at him.

"Sorry." Natsu mumbled as he got off the ground.

Erza walked up to Natsu and pulled his head to her armor (there was this clang sound after she did that) and said, "Well it doesn't matter right now—let's just be glad Natsu is safe. Now Natsu, what made you go all out here?"

"Hm? Oh, there was this guy mocking the guild, and he was saying how some guy named Eisenwald would use some lullaby to get rid of us." Natsu summarized before he got slapped by Erza.

"You fool! Why didn't you stop him!? He's the guy were after! Didn't you pay attention when I was briefing you!?"

Tsuna watched Erza slap Natsu for about a minute before he spoke up. "As much as I'd love to stay here and watch Erza beat Natsu-nii, we should leave now before they get too far away. Don't you think so, Erza?"

Erza's hand stopped in the air and she dropped Natsu.

"Yes, let's go." And Erza went to the magic car followed by everyone else. Tsuna threw Natsu in the car before he could recover from Erza's violence and runs away.

On the way to the train station Lucy, told them (minus Natsu because he was knocked out) about Lullaby and about how many people it could kill. She remembered when Natsu said that Eisenwald would _use_ lullaby. Erza, after hearing what lullaby could do, drove the magic car they were on faster. Gray was on top of the car and was yelling at Erza to slow down. Erza refused, saying that the faster they get there the more lives they would save. Tsuna was flying next to the car with the help of Lion. Tsuna didn't want to be in the car for two reasons: one, it was a car and he didn't want to end up like Natsu (in fact Natsu being on the car right now is part of his punishment), two, Erza was driving. Don't get him wrong, he loved her as a friend and all, but her driving was insane even in his book.

"Erza! I'm going on ahead! Don't tire yourself out, got it!? Lion!" Tsuna yelled over the wind.

Lion gave a short nod and flew faster. When they got there, the guards were already knocked out, so they went straight to the lobby area. But, the figures Tsuna saw in the crowed of the dark guild when he got there made his breath stop.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto," He whispered with his eyes wide.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Gokudera and Yamamoto were in a dark guild. Tsuna couldn't believe it. What could have happened to them to make them join a dark guild? Tsuna immediately blamed himself; if he was stronger in his 'other life', this wouldn't have happened. Whatever that was. Gokudera was wearing a red shirt with black crosses on it and black pants. He also had different sized dynamite around his waist. Yamamoto had on a light blue tee shirt under a white jacket that he buttoned up. His sword rested on his left shoulder. (AN: Actually, you know what? Picture that they are wearing whatever you want. Just know that they are there and they have their weapons.)

Tsuna couldn't think of it long though, because Erza and the others came in. Erza looked fine so Tsuna didn't think she tired herself out, and she went to stand next to Tsuna while Gray went to his other side. Natsu was doing whatever weird thing he does when he's motion sick; it looked like a cross between throwing up and passing out. And Happy was standing near them as he talked to Lucy about something he forgot.

Tsuna was so busy observing the others who arrived, that he missed Gokudera and Yamamoto have a quick conversation.

"Hey, Gokudera, is he?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera nodded. "I think he is. You know what that means right?"

Yamamoto smirked. He was about to say something to Tsuna when Erza yelled something.

"Where is Erigor? Tell me where he is!" She stepped in front of the others and gave off her most commanding look.

"I'm right here, Fairy Flies." A voice came from on top of the large, tall clock in the station.

Erigor was sitting on the clock with one of his legs over the other knee. He had black swirly tattoos, a dark blue scarf, and black, dark blue, and white puffy pants.

"Though I have to wonder," He said. "Will five of you flies be able to take on the whole dark guild?"

Tsuna felt himself getting annoyed; all he wanted to do right now was talk with his two old friends, but this guy wouldn't shut up.

"Five?" He asked. "There aren't five of us here. There are nine of us."

Erza snapped her head in Tsuna's direction. "Nine? I thought you were going to say seven. Why did you say nine? Who else is coming?" Erza didn't even take a breath as she asked her questions.

One of the dark guild members laughed.

"What? You don't even know who your allies are? How pathetic!"

Tsuna smirked. "No, I don't know who my allies are. I know who my friends are. I also know that they will not hurt me, in the life before, or now." Tsuna looked Gokudera and Yamamoto in the eyes and saw that they were smiling.

'I can find out what they were doing with the dark guild later—right now, we need to beat them.' He thought as he let his hand catch fire.

"It doesn't matter." Erigor said from the clock. "They're all going to be dead soon anyway. Why don't you follow me if you can, flies?"

With that Erigor disappeared using his wind magic, and the dark guild attacked.

Erza commanded Natsu and Gray to follow Erigor, and everyone else to fight with her. Since it was Erza who gave the command, the two of them ran off with their arms around each other saying 'aye' like Happy. As Erza and Lucy were fighting the dark guild, Tsuna fought Gokudera and Yamamoto. Tsuna swung his hand over Yamamoto's head as he ducked.

"Care to explain what you two are doing here?" He asked as they 'fought'.

Gokudera throw a bomb at Tsuna, which he easily dodged.

"So, you know that we remember you?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna moved in to hit Gokudera when Yamamoto blocked his way. "Well, you just confirmed it, I had a feeling that you two remembered me when I saw your eyes."

Yamamoto smirked. "Well, it seems you're the same Tsuna. Now how about we stop 'fighting'? Your friend already took out the rest of the guild."

Tsuna stopped and looked behind him. Sure enough, Erza was standing in the middle of most of the dark guild. But there was still one standing. He was a very round guy with green hair. (AN: You know who I'm talking about right? The creepy wimp in episode 7.)

"These people aren't human." The surviving member mumbled. "I have to get out of here."

He then used his magic to melt into the wall and run away.

"Tch, he always was a coward." Gokudera said as he watched him leave.

Tuna turned to Lucy and Happy. "Could you two please go after him?"

"Huh? But what could I do?" Lucy asked.

Tsuna used his puppy dog eyes. Lucy looked shocked that he could make such an adorable face. Slowly she nodded, and ran off after the guy. Erza switched back into her first armor from the Heaven's Wheel armor and dropped to her knees.

"Erza!" Tsuna ran to Erza, and saw that she was sweating and looked paler than she should. "You drove the car faster than you should have, didn't you?"

Erza took in some deep breaths before she answered. "Maybe. So Tsuna, are these the other allies you mentioned? I saw how when you dodged each other's attacks, they hit other members of the dark guild."

Tsuna blinked. "We did?"

"Yeah Tsuna, why do you think we attacked the way we did?" Yamamoto asked.

"I just thought you guys were just making it look convincing. And yes Erza, these are the other two allies. This is Gokudera and Yamamoto." Tsuna pointed to them when he said their names.

Erza gave Tsuna a blank look before turning to the two.

"And why are you in the dark guild if you are our side?" Erza asked.

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and laughed some. "Yeah, funny story about that you see—"

"We don't have to tell you anything, lady. The only person I'm going to talk to is Tenth." Gokudera cut Yamamoto off.

Erza would have run through him with her sword for the disrespect, if it weren't for Tsuna standing in the way.

"Gokudera, Erza is my friend and I respect her a lot—do not talk to her like that again." Tsuna said with a slight glare. He knew how Gokudera could be, but he's been through a lot of things with Erza, (and everyone in the guild for that matter) so he didn't like it when one of them got insulted.

"Sorry." Gokudera mumbled and looked like a kicked puppy from the scolding.

Yamamoto just laughed again and patted Gokudera's back.

Tsuna sighed; some things never change. "Erza, I'll tell you how we know each other later; for now, do you think we should warn the people around the building?" He asked.

"No." Yamamoto said.

Erza glared at him. "What do you mean 'no'? You want the people outside to die?"

Yamamoto put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "No, no, it isn't that. It's just that the people out there don't need to worry."

"But we should probably get out of here now." Gokudera voiced in.

"This was a decoy, wasn't it?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera beamed. "As expected from Tenth! Yes, being here in the first place was a decoy. Erigor isn't aiming at the people around the station."

Tsuna felt a drop of sweat appear on his head because of Gokudera's actions. Some things may not change, but he wished Gokudera's praising him did. Guess not.

Erza looked highly annoyed. "This isn't his real target. Then please tell us what his real goal is when we're going after him. For now, Tsuna, could you contact the others?"

Tsuna nodded and his fist caught fire. He then willed the flames into three fists of their own and sent them to Natsu, Gray, and Happy. He would have sent one to Lucy too, but didn't want to freak her out too much.

"Wow! Tsuna, how are you doing that?" Yamamoto asked as he watched the flames go in different directions.

"Fire doesn't always have to burn." Tsuna told him. "I learned this from Macao, he tried to teach Natsu-nii this too, but Natsu-nii is Natsu-nii."

"Well, while you're doing that, I'll go and clear the area." Erza said. "Knowing us, the people will have to leave to get out of danger."

"You stupid girl! Didn't I tell you that they aren't the target?" Gokudera yelled, but Erza was already gone.

"It's alright, Gokudera, Erza is more than likely right. Natsu, Gray, and Erza often remind me of how we were when we fought. Always going overboard." Tsuna said.

The fire that he sent to find the others finally found them. The one with Natsu grabbed his ankle, and when it started to drag him back, he fell on his head; at every turn his head would smash the corner off. The fire grabbed Gray by the arm and dragged him back on his butt. Happy got his whole body seized and Lucy ran after him.

When they all got there, somehow they ended up in a pile in front of them. Natsu and Gray got up at the same time.

"Why did you do that? I was in the middle of a fight!" They said at the same time, then glared at each other. "Stop copying me."

Yamamoto laughed at them. "Wow, you two must be great friends, if you can say the same sentence at the same time."

"We're not friends! We're rivals!" They yelled at Yamamoto, then glared at each other again.

Tsuna sighed before he hit Natsu and Gray in the heads to make them stop glaring. The two of them were on the floor with smoke coming from where Tsuna hit them.

"If you two are done, we need to catch up to Erza. I'm pretty sure she already started heading to where Erigor went." He said, and started to leave when Lucy spoke up.

"Hey Tsuna, who are these two?" She asked.

"That is none of your business." Gokudera said and walked past her to get to Tsuna.

Tsuna gave him a light glare and Gokudera looked like a kicked puppy again.

"I'm Yamamoto, and he's Gokudera. Sorry about him, he's kind of hard to get along with at first, but he's loyal when you get to know him." Yamamoto told Lucy as they followed Tsuna.

Lucy looked skeptical of that, but nodded nevertheless. When they found Erza, she was standing in front of a wind barrier, holding up her right arm.

"I take it Erigor locked us in?" Tsuna asked/stated.

"Yes, and don't even try to break through it. I already did, and the only thing that happened was me getting thrown back." Erza held her arm slightly tighter.

Tsuna studied the barrier and tried to touch it. When his hand reached it, there was a shock and his hand was repelled.

"Great, now what?" Lucy asked and put a hand on her head.

"We plow through it of course!" Natsu said and charged the barrier.

Tsuna watched as Natsu hit the barrier with one of his dragon punches and flew back into a pillar. He would have stopped him, if it wasn't for the fact he learns like Ryohei: physically.

"Now that you understand what Erza said, do you have any other ideas to get out of here?" Tsuna asked.

"I may have one," Gray said. "Does anyone here know how to dispel magic?"

Gray sighed when nobody answered him.

"Ah! I remember now!" Happy ran to Lucy. "The thing I forgot before, Virgo wants you to be her master."

Lucy bent down to his level and pinched his cheeks, giving off an evil aura. "Do you really think that is important right now, stupid cat? I can deal with Virgo later."

"Dang, that woman can be scary." Gokudera mumbled.

Natsu heard it and agreed.

"But, I just thought that since she has the power to dig underground, she could dig a tunnel and get us out of here." Happy said with tears in his eyes from Lucy pinching his cheeks.

Lucy's eyes widened and she hugged Happy. "You brilliant cat! I'm sorry I called you stupid! Can you please hand me Virgo's key now?"

Natsu and Gray looked at her, unimpressed. "That's a 180."

"You two shut up." Lucy snapped at them. Happy gave her the Virgo key and she stood up.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate! Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" (AN: I took that from the episode itself, so I know I didn't screw it up.)

'Celery Spirit?' Yamamoto thought; clearly he misheard Lucy.

Then a pale, slim girl came out of the magic circle that Lucy made. She had purple hair, dark blue eyes, and was wearing a maid outfit. But the weirdest thing about her was that she also had chains on her wrist. Lucy gave her a blank look.

"Who are you?" She asked.

'Oh, not a celery.' Yamamoto thought.

"You summoned her, how could you not know her?" Gray asked.

Gokudera was thinking the same thing but didn't want to voice his concerns in fear of getting on Tsuna's bad side again. After Virgo explained she has the ability to change her appearance to fit her master's liking, shadows and bandages began to attack them. But Natsu and Gray were able to burn and freeze them before they did any damage to anybody.

"You again?" Natsu asked as he faced the guy who controlled the shadows.

Gray was in a position to attack the mummy guy, but Tsuna stopped them.

"You guys just go through the hole that Virgo can make. I'll deal with these two." Tsuna said.

"Huh? But Tsuna, I got a score to settle with this guy." Natsu said.

Tsuna walked up to Natsu and whispered in his ear.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Okay, I'll leave him to you. Hey Virgo, can you make that hole now?"

Everyone was confused by how quickly the stubborn, hard-headed Natsu changed his mind. But they brushed it off, thinking it was nothing important. So Virgo made the hole and almost everyone went through it. Gokudera and Yamamoto stayed back.

"Tenth, do you want me to stay with you? It would be easier two against two." Gokudera asked.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, I got this, you two help Erza and the others. Knowing Natsu, he's going to use Happy to get to Erigor faster. And knowing Erza, she's going to drive the car faster to get to him too. So can you two please make sure they don't overdo anything too much?"

"Sure, Tsuna. Come on Gokudera," Yamamoto said as he dragged Gokudera down the hole the others went through.

When they were gone Tsuna turned his full attention to the other two guys.

"What? Think you could take us both on? You're a cocky fly aren't you?" Asked the guy who controlled the shadows.

"Heh, I bet that he is just buying the other flies some time." Said the mummy guy.

Tsuna didn't say anything to them. He didn't think that anything he said would get through their thick skulls. So he just used his flames to move behind them. When he got behind the mummy guy, he kicked him in the side with his leg on fire.

"Wha—" The shadow guy didn't have much time to react, because Tsuna kneed him in the face.

It was a quick knock out for them both and Tsuna wondered why Gray and Natsu spent so much time on them.

'They must need more training.' Tsuna thought.

Tsuna was tying the two together with the mummy guy's bandages when something fell out of his pocket. It was a sheet of paper folded up. He unfolded the paper and found the Vongola symbol on it, along with pictures of the Vongola Rings.

'What? Why would there be a piece of paper with the rings on it?' Tsuna thought. Then, he saw that there was something written on the back.

FIND THESE RINGS AND GET AN AWARD! KILL WHOEVER HAS THE RINGS IN THEIR POSSESSION!

AWARD WILL REMAIN A SECRET UNTIL I GET THE RINGS!

Tsuna couldn't believe what he was reading. How many of these papers were out there? Who knew about the rings? Why did they want the people who have them in their possession dead? Fine, he can figure that one out quickly, seeing that he knows his guardians. But this doesn't even say who to give the rings to. So is this even a real request?

"Lion! Wake up! We need to leave." Tsuna yelled.

Lion, who was sleeping in the lobby area since he saw that they had everything under control, sleepily made his way to Tsuna.

"Tsuna? What's wrong?" He asked as he saw that he was a little pale.

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to get with the others." Tsuna said, and then left to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Tsuna Dragneel

It didn't take too long for Tsuna and Lion to catch up to the others. But apparently, his fight back at the train station took longer than he thought, because when they got there, Natsu had already beaten Erigor. Natsu was able to stop him in front of the building where the guild masters were, and somebody else was able to tie Erigor up.

"So what happened when I was gone?" Tsuna asked as Lion put him on the ground.

"Ah, Tsuna." Erza said as she saw him. "Natsu was able to catch up with Erigor on the train tracks, but he was still heading here as he was fighting Natsu. The fight ended here when Natsu knocked him out and I took Lullaby from him and tied him up." Erza took a breath. "At least that is what I think what happened from the evidence, since I wasn't there and was trying to get answers from those two." She pointed at Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Gokudera was glaring at her, probably because she was talking to Tsuna so casually, while Yamamoto was smiling his normal carefree smile.

Tsuna smiled at that. "Erza, why don't you leave questioning them to me?"

"If you say so; I trust you enough. But if they try anything…" Erza left the threat in the air and glared at the two of them, daring them to go against her.

"Yes, yes, I'll get you if they try anything." Tsuna said. "By the way, did the masters get through their meeting yet?"

"I believe that Master is scolding Natsu for going overboard when he fought with Erigor." Erza told him.

Tsuna nodded at that, and went to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted when he got close enough.

"You idiot, don't address the tenth like that." Gokudera told him, which Yamamoto just brushed off with a laugh.

Tsuna just shook his head. 'They never change; I wonder if that is a good or bad thing.' He thought.

"It's fine, Gokudera." Tsuna said. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys why you were in that dark guild."

Gokudera turned to Tsuna with a serious expression. "Tenth, there is something you should know, we don't—" Gokudera wasn't able to finish his sentence because something shouted:

"You are all weaklings! I'm out of my prison and I expect to be fed souls, damn it!"

They turned to see Lullaby turn into some giant, well, thing. It started to take in a breath to play the deadly sound, but Natsu punched it in its face and it came out like a wheeze. Tsuna thought about joining him, but he saw Gray and Erza do so first. It would be even more of an overkill if he joined.

"Um, Tsuna, shouldn't we do something about that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Do something?" Tsuna thought for a moment. "We can watch like what the masters are doing."

Gokudera blinked. "But don't you want to help them out?"

Tsuna shook his head. "Naw, they're fine. Besides, this way I can see just how many more jobs I have to take to repair for the damage. Right Lion?"

Lion nodded. "From the looks of it, I'd say we'd have to do three or four more." He said.

Tsuna sighed as he watched the fight. He couldn't tell which of the three were making the most damage it, so that made it hard to tell if Natsu and or Gray needed more training. Erza was cutting chunks of it off with one of her many, many, weapons. Natsu was burning holes through it with either his head or fist, whatever was closer to it at the time. Tsuna might give him some battle strategy lessons later. And Gray was making any weapon that would work on it, from long to short distance. Tsuna might add Gray in the lessons as well.

"Tsuna, why aren't you with the others?" A voice behind them asked.

Tsuna turned and saw master Makarov sitting on a rock behind them. He had on his orange and blue outfit and a drink in his hand.

"Do they look like they need help, Master?" Tsuna asked.

"Master? Tenth, is he the master of your guild, or someone else's?" Gokudera asked.

"This is Master Makarov, the master of my guild: Fairy Tail." Tsuna told him.

Makarov held up his hand and said, "YO!"

"YO!" Yamamoto replied with a big smile; he felt like he could get along with him.

"Heh, I like you," Makarov said to Yamamoto. "And to answer your question Tsuna, no they don't look like they need help, but you never know if that thing is going to play a song."

"I don't think it would be able to, Master." Tsuna told him.

Makarov took a sip of his drink. "And why not?"

"I think I know where Tenth is going with this." Gokudera said, and then explained to Makarov and the others how a flute worked exactly.

Yamamoto and Makarov stared blankly at him, and the only reason why Tsuna understood what Gokudera said is because he was used to it by now. Lion was trying to keep up with him, but got lost at some point. So he kicked Gokudera in the head.

"We don't need to know the physics behind a flute; stop wasting our time." Lion said.

Gokudera's head went down and stars came off of it. When he brought his head back up he gave Lion a death glare.

"What was that, you stupid cat?" He said.

"I'm not a stupid cat." Lion replied. "I know when to speak up and when to stop, unlike you."

A vein popped up on Gokudera's head, and he began to shake some.

'He really has bad luck with cats.' Tsuna thought. "Gokudera, stop, I don't mind explaining things to the master."

Gokudera reluctantly calmed down, but sent another glare at Lion for good measure. Makarov raised an eyebrow at Gokudera's behavior. From what he saw so far, Gokudera was a lot like Natsu: hot headed. So why would he act like a lost puppy when Tsuna talked to him?

Tsuna turned to Makarov. "What Gokudera was trying to tell you is that they put too many holes in Lullaby."

Yamamoto and Makarov had faces of realization.

"Why didn't you say so?" Makarov asked Gokudera.

The vein that left Gokudera's head reappeared.

"Well, I gotta go and see the damage those kids are making. Carry on." Makarov said as he hopped off the rock he was on, and walked away.

Tsuna nodded and turned back to the two.

"So, what were you two going to tell me before that happened?" He asked.

"Right!" Yamamoto said. "We don't have our rings."

Tsuna blinked. "You don't have the rings?" He asked.

"Nope!" Yamamoto said with a big smile on his face, and Gokudera hung his head in shame.

"Did whatever happened have to deal with this?" Tsuna asked as he showed them the paper.

They read it quickly, then shook their heads.

"When we woke up in this world, we didn't have the rings to begin with." Gokudera said. "We found other sheets of paper like that and tried to find out who had them."

"But the only way to get that information was to be in a dark guild, so we joined this one. But we didn't find out much else." Yamamoto finished.

"What rings are you guys talking about? Are they like the one Tsuna has under his bed?" Lion asked.

Tsuna sighed. "Yes and no, our rings are all called the Vongola Rings; however, the rings have different types."

Tsuna looked over where Lullaby was and saw that the masters were putting a spell on it to seal it again.

"They're wrapping things up here—why don't we finish this talk back at my place?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera's eyes lit up. "We would be honored to see where the tenth lives."

Yamamoto just laughed and said yes.

"However, there is one condition." Tsuna said and had a smile on his face.

"We'll do whatever you say, Tenth." Gokudera said for both of them.

Tsuna smiled even more, and to any normal person, they would have thought that was an evil smile.

"Join Fairy Tail."

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

"Welcome back, guys." Mira said as she saw the group walk back into the guild hall.

She noticed Yamamoto and Gokudera next to Tsuna and got the guild mark ready—normally if there was a new person standing near Tsuna, it meant he brought new members.

But just to make sure she asked, "You two wanna join?"

They nodded and Gokudera asked where Tsuna had his mark, though he said 'Tenth' and confused her, so Yamamoto had to say his name.

"Tsuna has his mark over his heart." Mira told him. "Is that where you want yours?"

Gokudera handed her his right hand. "No, I was just wondering since I didn't see it. On my right hand please."

Mira did as she was asked and turned to Yamamoto. "Where would you want your mark?"

Yamamoto showed her his left hand. "Since Gokudera already took the right hand spot, I'll take the left." He said.

Mira didn't understand what Yamamoto meant by that, but didn't question it and put the mark on his hand. Then, someone went on stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Alright people, listen up! We have two new members!" She said, and the crowd cheered. "Let's give them a Fairy Tail welcome!"

The crowd cheered some more and ordered more drinks. Some people greeted the newcomers and other people wanted to fight them to see where they would rank in the guild.

Gokudera was getting a drink to try and relax because Tsuna told him to, and he went to his place that he told them was a tree, when a girl put her arm around his neck. She had long wavy dark brown hair, brown capris, and a blue bikini top.

"So, you're one of the new guys." She said, and Gokudera tried to back away when he smelled her breath, because it was like all the alcohol in the building mixed together. "My name's Cana, why don't we see how long you last? Mira! His drinks are on me!"

"I didn't agree to that, you stupid woman!" Gokudera yelled at her. "Besides, it's obvious that I will win, you are already almost on your ass."

"Wow, you have a foul mouth." Cana said with her eye twitching. "If you're so confident about that, then why don't you take me up on my offer?"

"Fine." Gokudera said and he gulped the next drink Mira gave him.

About twenty rounds later Gokudera was on the floor passed out and Cana was standing above him laughing.

"Stupid woman am I? I'm not the one who went up against someone without knowing who I was going up against!" Cana laughed.

"Hm? But didn't you do that when you challenged him?" Yamamoto asked her as he poked Gokudera to see if he was alright.

The other guild members were thinking the same thing; they just didn't want to say anything.

"Oh? You're the other new guy. Wanna go against me?" Cana asked.

Yamamoto laughed. "Naw, I'm good. You seem like you can take anyone out when it comes to drinking."

"You're damn right I can!" Cana said, and went over to a barrel of booze.

Yamamoto tried to pick Gokudera up so they could go over to Tsuna's place, but he was tired from fighting Erza, who wanted to see how good his sword fighting skills were. She said he was good, but he could be better, so she was going to teach him some of her moves to help him out. So he left Gokudera on the floor to find Tsuna.

Yamamoto found him in his house. When he walked into the living room, he saw all the pictures of most of the people in the guild.

'He needs to add some more.' Yamamoto thought.

"Yo! Tsuna! I need your help with Gokudera. He got drunk and passed out and I can't pick him up." Yamamoto told Tsuna, who was sitting on the couch in the room

"He got drunk and passed out?" Tsuna asked. "He knows his drinking limits—did he go against someone?"

"Yeah, a girl named Cana." Yamamoto told him.

"Cana? How long did he last?" Tsuna asked.

"Um… about twenty rounds, why?"

"Ha! That's longer than most. Cana is like a bottomless pit when it comes to drinking," Tsuna told him. "No one I know can beat her in drinking. Also Yamamoto, why couldn't you carry Gokudera here?"

"Erza wanted to see my fighting skills while Gokudera was drinking." Yamamoto told him.

Tsuna nodded. "I see. Well, I'll get Gokudera. Lion is already asleep so if you could wait here a little bit, I'll be back."

Yamamoto gave him a thumbs up and Tsuna left. The only thing he could do was look around, so he took a closer look at the pictures. All of them held Tsuna with at least one of his friends from the guild. But what got him was how young they were. In some of the pictures, they couldn't be more than eight, and others even younger.

'I wonder what would have happened if we met before the dark guild.' Yamamoto thought as he remembered the time before he even met back up with Gokudera.

This life didn't start off much different from his first life. He was surrounded by fake friends and he put on a fake smile to match. His dad died at when he was at a young age and his mom took care of him. There was one difference: which parent lived when the other one died. He was fine with that—he'd just keep the act up until he was old enough to find real friends from his old life.

However, that day came quicker than expected. A group of thieves came through the village where he was living and killed his mom and burnt the village. When the fire was out and the thieves left, he tried to see if anyone survived, but he was alone. He did find a clue to who the thieves were though; he found a piece of cloth with a symbol on it, and later found out that the symbol was a dark guild symbol; he didn't remember the name of the guild, but he remembered that someone took the guild out so he was content with that.

Yamamoto was pulled from his thoughts when Tsuna reentered the room with Gokudera on his back.

"Hey, I'm back, did you wait long?" Tsuna asked.

"Nope!" Yamamoto said with a smile on his face.

"That's good." Tsuna said as he put Gokudera on the couch. "So do you want to talk about the rings now or when Gokudera wakes up?"

Yamamoto shrugged. "We can wait until he wakes up, otherwise he'll be mad that he missed out."

Tsuna had a small smile on his lips at that. "Yeah, he would be mad about that. Do you want to talk about something else then?"

"How is the guild here?" Yamamoto asked.

"You mean, is the guild normally like that?'" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto nodded.

"No, normally it's more chaotic, today it was surprisingly calm." Tsuna told him. "If I had to describe the guild, I'd say they are like the Vongola—family."

Yamamoto smiled at that. Vongola was definitely family; a crazy one, but still family.

"Do you have all of your memories?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, and I'm guessing both of you do too, seeing how Gokudera still calls me 'Tenth'." Tsuna said.

Yamamoto didn't say anything to that and just sighed.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna said.

Yamamoto blinked. "About what?"

"The war. If I was a better boss and paid attention to that other group, then the war wouldn't have happened." Tsuna had his head down as he said that.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Yamamoto said as he went to pat Tsuna on the back. "They were our allies and betrayed us at a bad time. You didn't do anything wrong."

Tsuna shook his head. "Tell that to the ones who died for nothing."

Yamamoto didn't know what to do. Yes, he gave Tsuna his shoulder to cry on before and he washed away his worries away in the past, but they were never this bad.

"Why don't we go to sleep for now?" Yamamoto suggested. "Where can I stay? Gokudera already has the couch."

"There's a guest room upstairs. I'll show you." Tsuna said.

Tsuna showed Yamamoto the room and they said good night to each other. Tsuna went to his room and laid on his bed. He had flash backs of the war and how helpless he felt watching his friends die. He won't let that happen again. Not with his new family. Tsuna shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts. He needed to sleep, and that won't happen if he thought of the past. So instead he thought about the best way to deal with Gokudera with a hangover.

'Tomorrow will be eventful.' Tsuna thought as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna Dragneel Ch 5

When Tsuna went down the stairs to get breakfast, he saw Gokudera sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water and his head on the table.

"Hey Gokudera, want some breakfast?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera lifted his head to look at Tsuna, and Tsuna winced at his face. He had bags under his eyes, his face was pale, and his hair was sticking up in every direction.

"Could you please not talk so loud tenth?" Gokudera asked. "And yes please, sorry for making you do this."

Tsuna shook his head and whispered, "You're not making me do anything. I want to do this, and you might want to prepare yourself for when Yamamoto comes down."

"Yo! Morning Tsuna, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said when he got down the stairs.

Tsuna just got breakfast ready as the two argued. It wasn't much, just some cereal with some toast and a side of fish for Lion.

"I'm going to get Lion," Tsuna said, but Gokudera and Yamamoto were too busy arguing to hear him.

Tsuna quickly woke Lion up and went back downstairs to make sure Gokudera didn't try and kill Yamamoto for being too loud, and end up destroying the kitchen in the process. Tsuna was happy to find the kitchen still intact and that Gokudera somehow managed to get Yamamoto to be quiet, or at least his definition of quiet.

"Hey old mans." Lion said.

Tsuna froze. What did he just call his friends?

"Yo! Lion right? Morning," Yamamoto said brushing off the insult with his happy attitude.

Gokudera, however, wouldn't let it slide. "What did you call me, Cat?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I called you an old man. Tsuna told me about your past life and that makes you an old man." Lion said, now just pointing the insult at Gokudera.

"Why you—" Gokudera was cut off by Tsuna.

"Why don't we eat now?" Tsuna said to try and avoid a fight.

At the mention of food, everyone calmed down to eat.

"Oh Gokudera, Yamamoto, would you two like to form a team with me and Lion?" Tsuna asked.

"A team? With that cat?" Gokudera asked. "I guess I can put up with that."

Lion glared at Gokudera.

"I'm in," Yamamoto said.

Tsuna smiled. "Then I'll tell master when we get to the guild. But I wanted to go on an S-class job soon so I could pay for the damage Natsu caused." Tsuna didn't sound as happy as before at the end of his sentence.

"Why do you care for him so much?" Gokudera asked. "Shouldn't he clean up his own messes?"

Tsuna scratched the back of his head and didn't make eye contact when he said, "Natsu is my older brother."

Silence.

"Wow, you two look nothing alike." Yamamoto said.

"How can you be related to someone like him?" Gokudera asked. "I mean, I can tolerate that, but…"

Tsuna rubbed his forehead and told them the story. At some point during the tale, Lion left for the guild so he could talk to Happy.

"So most of the jobs I take have rewards or the possibility of getting new information on either Vongola or Dragneel." Tsuna finished his story, and Lion came flying into the room.

"TSUNA! TSUNA! DON'T KILL THEM!" Lion yelled as he flew to Tsuna.

"Don't kill who?" Tsuna asked.

"Natsu and Happy." Lion told him.

Tsuna looked confused. "Why would I kill them?"

Lion looked reluctant to tell him.

"They stole an S-Class request from upstairs," he said.

The room was quiet for a few seconds before they felt Tsuna's murder aura come off of him. Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't know what to do since they didn't really know Natsu and Happy, but they were feeling sorry for them. Even an idiot could see that Tsuna was pissed and promised pain to anyone who stood in his way.

"Which one?" Tsuna asked in a calm voice.

"The cursed island." Lion said.

Tsuna took in a sharp breath. "Did anyone try to stop them?"

"What's so bad about the cursed island?" Yamamoto asked, but Tsuna ignored him as he stared down Lion.

Lion gulped. "Laxus saw Happy take the job but didn't try to stop him."

Tsuna was out of the room in under a minute after he heard that, leaving Lion, Gokudera, and Yamamoto behind.

"Who's Laxus?" Yamamoto asked.

"He's the master's grandson," Lion told him. "Now come on, I don't know what Tsuna will do to him."

Over with Tsuna.

Tsuna burst into the guild and yelled, "LAXUS!"

Everyone in the guild near Tsuna immediately got away from him. They all knew he would be mad, and hoped that the news of what Natsu did, wouldn't reach him until someone brought them back. But, sadly, news traveled fast. Laxus was sitting on the second floor and had a bored look on his face. (AN: He had on the same outfit as in episode 11) He looked over at the front door where Tsuna was.

"Yes?" He asked as if he did nothing wrong.

Tsuna marched over to Laxus with fire in his eyes and smoke coming off his body.

"Why didn't you stop Happy and Natsu from stealing the request?" Tsuna demanded.

But Laxus didn't take it as a demand, he took what Tsuna said as a casual question, and thus answered that way.

"Like I said to everyone else here, I only saw a blue cat take the request. I didn't know it was Happy," he said.

The fire in Tsuna's eyes increased. "Just how many blue cats do you know? Because the last I checked, Happy is the only blue cat here."

"Save it, Tsuna," a voice not far behind him said.

Tsuna looked to see Mira, who looked like she would kill Laxus herself.

"Gray already went to bring the three of them back," she said through her teeth.

Tsuna calmed down a little, until he thought of something.

"Three? I thought it was just Natsu-nii and Happy. Who else would be with them?" Tsuna asked.

"What, you didn't know?" Makarov asked. "Natsu and Happy formed a team with Lucy."

"Lucy?" Tsuna said. "I didn't think she would do something stupid with them. But, then again, one of the awards is a golden key."

After he said that Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lion came through the door, giving Tsuna an idea. Tsuna smiled an evil smile that would give anyone the creeps. The guild shuddered; they knew that smile—that was the smile he used when he had a new torturing idea.

Mira noticed Tsuna's smile and got a small one of her own, when she asked, "What are you planning Tsuna?"

"Knowing Natsu-nii, Gray won't be able to bring him back, and Erza won't be far behind Gray," Tsuna said. "But knowing Erza, she'll complete the job and bring them back. So when they come back I'll have someone waiting for them. If that is ok with you, master."

Makarov nodded, and with that Tsuna headed to the door to get the person he had in mind. No one tried to stop him and his 'evil' plan, not even the three that just came in; they just watched him leave with confused expressions. Lion was confused because there was no damage to anything or anyone in the room, and the other two were confused at what happened in general.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

"So will you help me?" Tsuna asked the head of Magnolia police. "Hibari-san."

Hibari was sitting behind a desk and was giving Tsuna his normal cold stare. Somehow Hibari managed to change the police uniform to resemble the Namimori middle school uniform. Tsuna wasn't going to ask how, because he's pretty sure he didn't want to know.

"You are asking me to fight an herbivore who didn't disturb the peace," Hibari said.

"Ah, but he has disturbed the peace before, Hibari-san." Tsuna told him. "And I know you know about how the jobs are ranked in the guild."

Hibari gave Tsuna an indifferent look.

"Natsu-nii stole an S-Class job, and the only way Natsu-nii will learn not to do it again when he gets back, is to beat it into him. As much as I don't like it," Tsuna said.

Hibari now looked a little interested. "That herbivore had the guts to steal an S-Class job?"

Tsuna nodded.

"When will he be back?" Hibari asked.

"A day or two after I tell Erza," Tsuna answered. "And Erza should be getting back from her job today."

Hibari nodded and Tsuna knew he would help him out. Now all he had to do was tell Erza.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

Tsuna waited in the guild for Erza to return. He didn't tell anyone what he had planned for Natsu when he got back—not even Lion. A few people tried to get Tsuna to talk, but he would just give an evil chuckle and turn away from them. When Erza walked in, everyone was nervous and avoiding her gaze, except for Tsuna.

"Tsuna, what's going on? Did something happen?" she asked.

Tsuna took a sip of a drink he had. "Yes, and you're not going to like it," he said.

"What happened? It can't be that bad," she said.

"Natsu-nii and Happy stole the Cursed Island job from the second floor, and convinced Lucy to go with them," Tsuna told her.

Erza didn't try to hold in her rage. Fire surrounded her so fiercely that it would have put both of the dragon slayers to shame. Tsuna whistled at the metaphorical inferno, because he could practically feel the heat from her rage.

"And did anyone try to stop them?" she asked.

"Laxus saw Happy take the request but didn't stop him, and Gray left yesterday to bring them back. So do you want to go get them, or do you want to R&amp;R and let me go get them?" Tsuna asked her.

"I'll get them," Erza said. "And when I come back, I'll get Laxus too."

With that Erza left the guild again, and Tsuna's plan went into action.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

On "the day," Tsuna made sure Hibari would be in front of the guild with Makarov, just in case Hibari went far. Tsuna convinced Gokudera and Yamamoto to go with Lion on a low ranking job so they could get the feel of how a job normally goes, but first Tsuna had to tell them what his plan was. They were shocked to hear that Hibari was there and Tsuna already met him, but they were even more shocked when they heard Tsuna say that he got Hibari to agree to beat up Natsu. Normally, Tsuna would never want a friend or family member injured. But Tsuna figured out long ago that Natsu was like Ryohei when it came to learning some things.

So Hibari was standing in front of the guild waiting for Natsu and the others to come back, and the guild members were staring at him. Hibari was about to start fighting them because they were crowding when he was Natsu come into view. Hibari wasted no time and started the fight when he aimed his right tonfa at Natsu's head.

Natsu noticed Hibari at the last moment, and was sent flying backwards into a wall.

"Aw ow," Natsu said as he was getting up. "The hell? Who hit me?"

Natsu opened his eyes to see Hibari already swinging his other tonfa at him. Though this time, Natsu was able to dodge.

"What the hell man? What did I ever do to you?" Natsu asked. He put some distance between himself and Hibari.

"For stealing, I will bite you to death," was the only thing Hibari said and he attacked Natsu again.

Natsu caught Hibari's left tonfa in his hand and melted it. Hibari used the other one to hit Natsu in the stomach, causing Natsu to hunch over. Hibari had a magic circle in front of his left hand and another tonfa appeared, but this one was more fire resistant, and he switched the other one out not long after. Natsu put some more distance between them and took a deep breath.

"Breath of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu said as fire blasted from his mouth.

Hibari dodged easily, and the flames were heading towards a little girl who was watching the fight. Before the fire could reach her, Tsuna got in front of her and ate the flames.

'I knew I'd be doing Natsu's damage control,' Tsuna thought as he turned to the little girl.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

The little girl looked at him with wide brown eyes. She had black hair and a simple pink dress on. The little girl nodded her head quickly.

"Yes, thank you sir," she said, and her mother pulled her away.

'Natsu-nii, you better keep the damage low,' Tsuna thought.

The fight went on with Natsu using more and more energy to melt Hibari's tonfas, and Hibari replacing them with a more durable pair, until Natsu finally passed out.

Hibari wanted to beat Natsu up some more, but he made a deal, and he kept his word. Hibari walked over to where Tsuna was.

"I did my part, Omnivore, when are you going to do yours?" Hibari asked, but it came out as more of a demand.

Tsuna was so full from Natsu's fire and so tired from keeping Erza away from Hibari that all he wanted to do was sleep, but he had to give Hibari an answer.

"I'll do my part of the deal after I make sure Natsu-nii got the point," Tsuna told him.

Hibari just gave a sort of nod at that, thinking he beat the message into him pretty good, and walked away.

Tsuna was glad Hibari left; he knew that Natsu more than likely didn't learn a thing, but he still had to do his part of the deal. Tsuna walked over to the passed out Natsu, picked him up, and went to the guild. When Tsuna put Natsu on a table, he was immediately asked questions from Erza.

"Why was that man here? Why did you let him fight Natsu? I saw you doing damage control," Erza asked him.

"Hibari was here to teach Natsu-nii a lesson," Tsuna told her. "I arranged it, which is why I didn't stop him. And before you ask, I did that because that is the only way Natsu-nii can get it through his thick head."

Erza was about to say something else when Lion, Gokudera, and Yamamoto came through the door.

"TENTH!" Gokudera yelled and ran up to him.

Tsuna blinked. "Gokudera? Welcome back."

"Tenth we need to show you something," Gokudera said. "Forgive me for my boldness."

Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged him out of the guild with Yamamoto and Lion following not far behind. Tsuna didn't know why he had to be dragged, he can walk just fine, but they dragged him all the way to his house.

"Guys, what's the matter?" Tsuna asked when Gokudera stopped dragging him.

Gokudera ignored his question and got down on his hands and knees.

"I am so sorry for dragging you, Tenth," he kept saying over and over again.

Tsuna realized he wasn't getting anything out of Gokudera soon, so he turned to the other two.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"Well, we were out on the job like you asked, when we found this," Yamamoto said, and handed Tsuna a small green box.

Tsuna took the box and examined it. It didn't look anything special—simply a green box—so he opened it to see if there was anything important inside. What he saw was half of the Thunder Vongola ring.

Tsunas eyes widened. "Why is there only half? Where is the other half? And did you find Lambo?"he asked.

"We don't know." Lion said. "We only found that half."

"I am a failure to the tenth," Gokudera was still on the floor in his little depressed state, and Tsuna kept ignoring him because of it.

'He'll get over it,' Tsuna thought as he was staring at the half ring. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuna Dragneel

Ch 6

"So, Tsuna, where are you going to keep the half ring?" Yamamoto asked after the room stilled some.

"I'm going to keep it with my ring in my room," Tsuna told him.

"Oh, by the way Tenth, do you still have your mittens? I noticed that you were fighting without them when you went against us," Gokudera asked after he got over his self-pity.

Tsuna nodded. "I have them, but they don't work well with my magic. If I make the flames on my hands too hot, they will burn like any other thing. I also have the contacts, headphones, and pills in my room," he told them.

Gokudera nodded and Lion said something that pissed him off, so they started fighting again, and Yamamoto just gave him a smile.

"I'll stop the fight; you can put the ring away," Yamamoto said.

Tsuna didn't believe that the two of them would stop fighting so easily, but went upstairs anyway. When he got to the room, he pulled out an empty box that would be big enough for all the rings when they were collected. He then went under his bed to get out his own ring. After he got the ring out, he noticed both of them were glowing. He went back down to tell the others.

"So, I think I should start bringing the ring with me as a detector for the other rings. What do you think?" Tsuna asked.

"How close do they have to be to start glowing?" Lion asked.

"Wow, the stupid cat had a good question," Gokudera mumbled.

Tsuna shot him a warning look before saying, "I don't know. Why don't we test it?"

Tsuna then put the glowing rings about a foot apart and kept moving back until they stopped. Tsuna was almost out the door before the rings finally stopped glowing.

"Looks like about nine meters," Yamamoto said. "And if that is the radius of it, that's not very large."

"Yeah, we'd have to be lucky to find the other half of the ring," Gokudera agreed. "But Tenth, something's been bothering me."

"What is it, Gokudera?" Tsuna asked.

"Is the stupid cow even alive right now?" he asked.

Silence filled the room after Gokudera asked that. Yamamoto had a blank look on his face, Lion was left wondering who this 'stupid cow' was, and Tsuna put his left arm under his right as he held his chin.

"You may have a point there, Gokudera," Tsuna said. "Lambo was only five when we first met him, and I can't say for sure that we are meeting each other again at while the same ages as before. I only roughly know what my age would be from my time here at the guild."

"But how old are you really?" Lion asked. "I mean, you lived another life before this one. Does that mean you're in your forties or something?"

Tsuna had some tears flowing from his face from Lion's bluntness, and he mumbled the cat's name.

Yamamoto laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right cat! We would be somewhere in our forties."

"Please call me 'Lion,'" Lion said to Yamamoto, who nodded, then turned to Gokudera. "So you're over forty years old and still stupid. Bummer."

Lion and Gokudera started to fight again, and Tsuna was starting to learn to just ignore them.

"Yamamoto, it's getting late. We should go to bed," Tsuna told Yamamoto.

"Sure!" Yamamoto replied, and went to lie down on the couch as Tsuna went to his room, leaving the other two to argue.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

In the morning, Tsuna was up before the others, so he checked to see if there was food in the house. When he found nothing, he decided to eat at the guild and then go shopping. He left a note for the others for when they woke up to meet him at the guild. However, when he got to the guild, it looked like it was standing on its last leg. There were metal beams sticking out of places where there shouldn't be, and holes in the walls.

Tsuna went to the front door and pushed it open. The inside wasn't much better. Tables were everywhere, some were broken in some way, and some of the beams were broken. Tsuna carefully made his way to the staircase leading to the basement, since there were holes in the floor too, to see if anyone was down there. When he got there he saw Mira and Makarov talking. Mira had on her pink dress and Makarov had on the blue and orange outfit again.

"Who did this?" Tsuna asked, barely keeping his rage in check.

Mira wouldn't look Tsuna in the eye, and Makarov had a serious look on his face.

"Phantom did this, but I don't want you to do anything, Tsuna," he said. "They're not worth our time. They attacked at night, as you can see."

Tsuna nodded. "I understand that, Master. You might want to save that speech for when Natsu-nii and the others return, but don't you think we should take some caution?"

"What are you thinking, Tsuna?" Mira asked.

"Mystogan is out on a job right now, right?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes," Mira said.

Tsuna grinned. "Then why don't we give him a side project?"

Makarov moved his left hand over his mustache and non-existing beard.

"I think I know where you're going with this, Tsuna," he said. "You want Mystogan to watch out for the other Phantom branches in case they try something else, correct?"

"Correct, Master," Tsuna said.

Makarov smiled. "Not a bad idea. I'll contact him and tell him." He was going to speak to Mystogan when he stopped in front of Tsuna.

"And since you came up with the great idea, you can be the one to tell Natsu and the others to keep still." After he said that, he ran off.

Tsuna's jaw dropped, and he went pale. "He just threw me to my death."

Mira giggled. "Oh, come on, Tsuna, Natsu thinks the same about you when you're mad, you know."

"But it's still hard to calm him down when he's mad. He releases his inner dragon any chance he gets," Tsuna said.

Mira smiled. Not long after they were done talking, other guild members came in and demanded to know what happened. Tsuna and Mira told them and told them that the master didn't want them to do anything—Lion, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were included in that group. It was around lunch time when Natsu and the others stormed in.

"Natsu-nii, calm down." Tsuna said.

"CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN SOMEONE DID THIS TO THE GUILD!?" Natsu yelled at Tsuna. He had flames surrounding his body.

"I agree with Flame Breath," Gray said. "Who did this? So we could beat them up!"

Tsuna leaned against the wall. "I'll tell you if you promise to stay calm. The master doesn't want us to do anything to them."

"Speaking of Master, where is he?" Erza asked.

"He's making a phone call." Mira told her.

"To whom?"

"Someone who will help when the time is right."

Erza didn't really understand that answer, but let it go because it was what the master wished.

"Anyway, Tsuna," Erza turned to him. "I promise I will stay calm and keep the other two calm as well. Now, who did this?"

Tsuna, believing Erza's word, said, "Phantom."

"Phantom?" Lucy asked. "But why would they do this?"

"We have never been on good terms with Phantom," Gray said. "But I never thought they would stoop this low."

"Gray, clothes," Tsuna said.

Gray looked down to see that he was in his underwear again. He cursed as he ran around looking for his clothes to put them on again. Natsu still had fire around him, and he started to yell at Tsuna.

"Why can't attack them then!? We know who they are! I'll go there myself and beat their asses if I have to!" By the end of his outburst, the fire started to increase in intensity again, so Tsuna ate some of it.

"Natsu-nii, Gramps told us not to do anything," Tsuna said.

"Gramps is just scared! I ain't scared! I'll take them down," Natsu said.

Erza hit Natsu upside the head and knocked him to the floor.

"You fool!" Erza said. "The master isn't scared. If we go to war with another guild, then something bad could happen…"

As Erza continued to lecture Natsu about all the bad possibilities, Lucy was having a bad feeling about this.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

The next morning, everyone was standing around a big tree in the park. Normally there would be nothing special about the tree, but today, there were three Fairy Tail members pinned to it, Levi, Jet, and Droy. They were all beat up and unconscious. But the worst part of this, was the fact that whoever did this had put the Phantom guild mark on them. Most of the Fairy Tail members were so pissed that they went straight to Phantom's guild, but others waited for the words to come out of Makarov's mouth before going; at which point, the war was made official.

Makarov made his way through the crowd and saw his 'kids'' blood spilt. Natsu was standing next to Makarov, shaking with rage.

"Gramps—," was all he said before Makarov cut him off.

"I know, Natsu. Today we attack; no parent can sit still as their kids' blood gets spilt," he said. "Tsuna! Call him."

"Yes, Master," Tsuna said as he went to tell Mystogan to move in, but stopped to tell Gokudera and the others to start the fight without him. Gokudera reluctantly agreed, then passed the message on.

Tsuna went to the crystal ball thing and called him. It didn't take long before Mystogan picked up.

"Yes?" asked a hooded figure. "Calling so soon?"

"Three were down and pinned to the big tree in the park with Phantom's mark on them. It's time to attack," Tsuna told him.

"Got it. Do you also want me to get Laxus?" he asked.

Tsuna shook his head. "It's sad to say, but, he's changed. I don't know if he will even consider coming to aid us."

Mystogan nodded—though it was hard to tell with the hood covering his face—and ended the call.

'It's up to you guys,' Tsuna thought as he headed back to the park. 'They probably left one or two people to get those three down.'

Sure enough, when Tsuna got there, Lucy was having one of her spirits finish taking them off the tree.

"Need help?" Tsuna asked.

Lucy jumped at the sudden voice behind her, but calmed down when she saw Tsuna.

"Yes, please, I need help taking them to the hospital," she said.

Tsuna nodded and bent down in a position where Lucy could put both of the guys on his back, while she carried the girl.

As they were walking, Lucy asked, "Why aren't you with the others?"

Tsuna shifted the weight on his back. "Because someone needs to take care of them, and Natsu-nii's rage with Erza's should bring the building down fairly quickly."

About five minutes later they finally got the three to the hospital where they were treated. Why nobody called an ambulance, Tsuna will never know. Lucy and Tsuna were in the waiting room in silence until Lucy gave out a frustrated noise. Tsuna only said that it was a noise because he couldn't tell if it was a sigh or a growl.

"I don't get it," she complained. "Why would they attack now? From what I understand, Phantom and Fairy Tail tolerated each other and stayed out of the other's way, so what changed?"

"That's a good question—one that I don't know the answer to. But I do know who did this to them." Tsuna gestured to the three in the hospital room.

"Really? Who?" Lucy asked.

"Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer," Tsuna said.

Lucy looked confused. "There are other Dragon Slayers?"

Tsuna shrugged. "I only know of the three of us, there could be more. After all, I bet that there were a lot of different dragons out there."

Lucy nodded, then asked, "Is he the only one we need to worry about?"

"No, there are still Phantom's S-Class mages, the Elemental Four," Tsuna said. "Their name is all I know about them, though."

That was when the doctor came in and told them the room they put the three in. Tsuna and Lucy looked at the casts on them and felt anger all over again. The three of them might as well been in full body casts instead of having an inch of break before another one begins. After a few minutes, Tsuna spoke up.

"Why don't we go and do something else?" he asked.

"Like what?" Lucy countered.

Tsuna thought for a bit. "Why don't we start cooking a feast for when the others get back? The only thing is, we'd need to go shopping real quick."

"Yeah, that sounds nice. And why don't we make a cake or something for when they wake up?" Lucy asked.

Tsuna shrugged. "Alright, but you have to keep Erza away from the cake."

With that the two went shopping, and made small talk along the way. Tsuna handed Lucy a card that Cana gave him so they could stay in touch.

"But don't you need this more than me?" Lucy asked.

Tsuna just waved her off. "Don't worry about it. Cana gave me enough to last the week, and the only reason she gave me that many is because I accidently burn them sometimes. I'm handing one to you just in case."

Lucy nodded, and took the card. By the time they were done shopping, both of them held a bag full of ingredients, and they were walking towards the guild when it started to rain.

"Huh? A sun shower?" Lucy mumbled.

Tsuna was about to reply when he saw a woman walking in their direction, and went on the defense, stepping in front of Lucy. The woman had dark blue, well, everything. The only thing Tsuna could tell wasn't dark blue was her pale skin. She kept walking past them, saying that her name was Juvia, and 'drip, drip'. Tsuna didn't feel like she was an enemy and was about to let his guard down when the ground grew a man out of nowhere, saying 'non, non, non'.

"Now Juvia, don't abandon your mission," the man said. "Our target is right here, and we might want to bring in the other one in too. His memories are interesting."

"Target?" Tsuna asked, and he dropped the bag he was holding. Lucy did the same. "Who are you two?"

The man from the earth looked shocked. "Oh my, where are my manners? You can call me Sol of the Land, and this is Juvia Lockser, the rain woman." He gestured to Juvia. "And we are two members of the Elemental Four, here to pick up one Lucy Heartfilia."

As soon as Tsuna heard that he tried to attack them, but Juvia was faster, and filled his lungs with water, forcing him to pass out.

After Juvia did the same with Lucy, she turned to Sol.

"Why would we need the other one as well, Sol?" Juvia asked.

"Non, non, non, because Juvia, I saw his memories and I'd like to show them to Master. I'm sure he'd want him too when I tell him about them," he said.

They then walked away, taking Tsuna and Lucy with them to their main guild.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuna Dragneel

Ch 7

Over at the Phantom Lord guild.

"What the hell is with this guy?" a random Phantom Lord member asked as he saw two more members fly across the room.

"I don't know! I don't even know who the hell that guy is!" another one yelled.

"For disturbing the peace, I'll bite you to death," the attacker said as he hit them.

Gajeel was watching the guy who bravely—or stupidly, he hadn't decided yet—beat anyone who came within striking distance, from on top of one of beams in the ceiling. He was even able to block long-ranged attacks.

'This guy's pretty strong. I would like to fight him, but I have to wait for Salamander,' Gajeel thought as he sighed. 'Man, those guys down there are weak.'

Gajeel yawned as he watched about ten percent of his guild got their asses handed to them in under ten minutes. Gajeel wondered how long it would take the guy to take out the whole guild, but the door exploded, and when the dust cleared, Fairy Tail was standing in the doorway. He then saw the guy who started the fight give what looked like an annoyed sigh, and left.

'Must not be with the Fairies,' Gajeel thought.

In the new fight, Gajeel looked to see who was fighting. He saw Titania switching armor to deal with the different people who attacked her. Looking to his right, he saw Smokin' Bomb Hayato and the Water Swords Man Takeshi, and he narrowed his eyes.

'What are they doing here? Last I checked they weren't in any guild,' he thought, and continued to watch them fight.

He saw Salamander going on a rampage of some sort, going from wall to wall and taking out anyone in his way other than his allies. Their master went up the stairs to where the hologram of Jose was.

"Time to get started," Gajeel said, and he jumped from the beam he was on and joined the fight.

Over with Makarov.

"Jose!" Makarov yelled when he got to the top floor.

"Ah, Makarov, long time no see. The last time we saw each other was at the last wizards' meeting, am I right?" Jose asked.

"Cut the small talk," Makarov said. "Why are you doing this?"

"No reason, really," Jose replied smoothly.

Makarov then tried to punch Jose, but his hand went through him and destroyed the chair 'Jose' was in.

"Are you running like a coward?" Makarov asked with a pissed-off expression.

Jose just laughed and said, "Now, now, Makarov, a fight between the two of us would cause a disaster. Besides, I already have what we came for, and an extra."

Jose waved his hand and showed Lucy passed out on the floor. Tsuna was in a similar state, but hung on a wall.

"Lucy? Tsuna?" Makarov asked. "What do you want with them?"

"Oh, don't you do background checks on the people in your guild? Well, obviously not if you don't know who Lucy is. Tsuna simply peaked my interest, what with his first life and all," Jose said.

Before Makarov could ask anything else, Jose disappeared and a guy appeared behind him.

'I didn't even sense him come in here,' he thought as he got hit and felt all his magical energy leave him, falling down to where the fight was going on.

With the main fight.

As Natsu and Gajeel fought and completely blocked everyone else out in the process, Fairy Tail's other adversaries were being taking out mostly by Gray, Erza, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. At the moment, Gray was using Ice Cannon to take out a line of people. Erza was in her cheetah armor and getting people at random areas in the room. Gokudera was using a magic system that was similar to his System C.A.I. and yelling, 'Die you bastards!'. And Yamamoto was using his magic to put water around his swords, making it appear as if he was using his rain flames.

The fight was going well for them, until their master fell from the roof. Erza was the first one to get to him. When she saw him, he was a sickly green and breathing heavily.

"Master! Master! What happened?" Erza asked, but got no response.

The fight for them then went downhill. They started getting more injuries because they were worried for their master and wanted to protect him. Erza had someone take Makarov out of there and looked at the current situation. Most of them were seriously injured, and while others were injured but could still fight. So she made the choice to retreat. Nobody liked the decision, but listened anyway.

Gajeel saw the other Fairy Tail members retreat and stopped the fight between himself and Natsu.

"We'll finish this another time, Salamander," Gajeel said, and he went up on to one of the beams in the roof.

It wasn't long before a guy appeared behind him.

"Yo, Aria, how did it go?" Gajeel asked.

Aria started crying as he replied, "It's so sad! Their master let his guard down and I was able to take his power."

Gajeel sighed. "You're weird. How about that girl Juvia and Sol were sent to get?"

"Lucy Heartfilia has been captured and so has an extra. I believe he was called 'Tsuna.' They are being held at two different areas," Aria said, sobering up some.

Gajeel laughed at this, and didn't notice Natsu glaring at them.

"They got Lucy and Tsuna?" Natsu growled.

"Natsu?" Happy asked, as Natsu grabbed some random Phantom member and demanded to know where his friend and brother were.

Over with Tsuna.

Tsuna tried to move his arms to break free from the chains that held him to the wall, but the restraints were strong, and they seemed to be draining his magical energy. So with that failure, Tsuna decided to look around the room he was in. There was a table with different kind of tools, but they all had sharp ends to them. In the middle of the room was a white bed like what you would see if someone was doing experiments on you, and with a light above it. There was also another table with a lot of different colored bottles.

'Great, I'm in either a lab, an interrogation room, or a really scary dentist's room,' Tsuna thought.

Tsuna didn't have much time to think of anything else however, because the door to the room opened. In the doorway was a pudgy short little man in a lab coat. He had little to no hair on his head and rectangular glasses on his tiny nose.

'If that guy ever has kids,' Tsuna thought, 'I pray that for their sake, they take after their mother.'

"Hehehe," the creepy guy laughed. "So you're the one I get to play with. Hehehe. You don't look like much, but Master told me you have a hidden power in you. Now, are you willing to answer any questions I may ask?"

Tsuna didn't reply, only because otherwise, he would be giving him in a roundabout way that he would say 'yes', when he wasn't going to answer anything.

At Tsuna's silence, the guy grinned. "Hehehe. I see, so that's your answer. No matter, I always get my answers."

The guy then grabbed a hair band-like thing from somewhere, and put it on Tsuna's head.

"Now, this will help me see your memories since I can't do what Sol can. Don't worry; it _will_ hurt." The guy then hooked something to the band that was linked to a TV, and Tsuna saw his memories go in reverse. And the guy was right, it hurt like hell. Every pain he ever felt in his life was making itself known on his body once again, and his brain was going numb.

"I see, I see," the guy mumbled as he watched Tsuna's memories. "You're trying do something with that ring, the rings glow—oh how I wish this thing had sound."

After a few minutes, the TV was getting to the point when Igneel went missing when Natsu, Lucy, and Happy made their own door to the room. Natsu immediately knocked the guy out and Lucy and Happy went to get Tsuna off the wall. As they freed his hands, they went straight to his head so as to numb the pain.

"Tsuna, are you alright? Oh, what am I saying? Of course he's not alright. Hang in there, Tsuna! We're going to get you to the guild now," Lucy rambled and Happy helped put Tsuna on her shoulder.

Natsu was seething at the guy who was on the floor in front of him.

"What did you do to my little brother?" Natsu asked through gritted teeth.

The guy was shaking. "I-I j-just had t-to look at h-his me-memories and f-find the hidden p-power."

That answer wasn't the best he could have given him, because it just made Natsu angrier, and Natsu was about to hit him again when Tsuna stopped him.

"Natsu-nii, let's just go home," Tsuna panted out, still in pain.

Natsu wasn't happy about it, but agreed because Tsuna asked. When Tsuna wasn't looking, Natsu kicked the guy in the gut for good measure and followed them out of the Phantom Lord guild.

Over at Fairy Tail.

"Let me get this straight," Gray said. "You're a runaway daughter from one of the wealthiest people in the world?"

Lucy had just finished telling them why she was targeted by Phantom. "I'm sorry guys. It's all my fault this happened." Lucy started to get tears in her eyes.

"It isn't your fault, your dad is an ass," Elfman said, but it didn't seem to help any since Lucy started crying again.

Gray elbowed him.

"But what I don't understand is why they would want Tsuna as well," Happy said.

The group in the corner had to agree as they watched Gokudera on his hands and knees going on about how he failed the tenth, Yamamoto was scratching the back of his head while looking down, Lion had a blank look on his face, and Tsuna was trying (and not succeeding) to calm them down by saying he was alright.

"Yo, Tsuna," Gray said. "Do you know why Phantom wanted you?"

"That ugly guy said something about a hidden power. Tsuna, do you know anything about that?" Natsu asked.

Tsuna looked over at Gray and the others.

'Maybe I should tell them. They might find out one way or another,' Tsuna thought.

"I have an idea why," Tsuna said.

"Do you think it was because you're a dragon slayer?" Elfman asked.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, if that was the reason, then what about Gajeel? He's a dragon slayer too. So I think it's because of my memories."

The whole room was confused, except for Tsuna's team: what did he remember?

"What are you talking about? I've been with you since we were little. Nothing big happened—well, except you tripping on your scarf, or air."

The guild was shocked. Tsuna was a klutz!?

"Tenth, you're going to tell them?" Gokudera asked.

"For now that is all I'll say; I want everyone to be here when I explain. Besides, they're going to find out. We are Fairy Tail, after all," Tsuna said while grinning.

"By the way, Natsu-nii, how did you find me? As far as I know there was only one hole in the walls," Tsuna asked.

"I sniffed you out," Natsu said.

"That's not all he did, he busted into a hallway, sniffed, and if you weren't there he busted into another one until he found where you were," Lucy said.

Tsuna glared at Natsu.

"How many times do I have to tell you use the doors, no matter where you are?" Tsuna asked.

Natsu tried to sneak away.

Mira walked in.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Mira called. "Mystogan wants to talk to you."

Tsuna blinked. Since when did Mystogan call to talk to anyone other than Makarov? Well, he was going to find out.

"Coming," Tsuna called back, and went to the crystal ball. "Yes, Mystogan."

"Do you know this kid?" Mystogan asked, and he moved so the crystal ball showed a kid in a cow outfit whining on the ground.

"Where's Tsuna-nii? You said you knew Tsuna-nii!"

"Lambo?" Tsuna said.

"So you do know him." Mystogan said as he blocked Lambo's view from Tsuna. "I said your name once and now the kid is sticking to me like a leech."

Tsuna laughed. "Yeah, that's Lambo. Did you finish getting all of the Phantom branches?"

Mystogan nodded. "In fact, I found the kid in one of them—said he was looking for a ring?"

"I know what he's talking about, don't worry about it," Tsuna told him. "Can you bring him back to Fairy Tail?"

Mystogan shrugged, so Tsuna took that as a 'sure,' and the call ended. As soon as the crystal blanked out, the ground shook and some people began screaming. Tsuna ran outside with the others to see the Phantom Lord guild walking towards them.

"_This_ is how they attack us?" Erza said in shock.

Tsuna couldn't blame her—this was the first time he saw a building move without wheels. The guild in front of them moved so that there was a cannon pointing at them. The cannon then powered up with a black ball in the center of it. Erza realized it was going to fire at the guild and reequipped into her shield armor and stepped in front of everyone.

The cannon fired.

Someone was able to hold Natsu back, but Tsuna was too fast for them. Tsuna got in front of Erza's shield and used his fire breath to try and push the shot back and/or weaken it in some way. But the thing the cannon shot absorbed Tsuna's fire. So Tsuna got behind Erza's shield and added his energy to it. Both Tsuna and Erza were tired and on the ground after the shot dispelled.

"Erza, you ok?" Tsuna asked, panting.

Erza nodded, and Natsu ran over to check on his friend and brother.

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia and Tsuna Dragneel now, or you'll get another helping of Jupiter," Jose's voice came over the intercom. "Though, I am impressed that the two of you could withstand even one shot."

At the command, all of Fairy Tail protested.

"WE WILL NEVER BETRAY THEIR TRUST LIKE THAT!" Erza yelled.

Hearing all the protest for her, all Lucy could think was, 'I finally found a home'.

However, Jose wasn't as touched by them as she was.

"Fine then," he said. "Tremble in fear as Jupiter loads for the last fifteen minutes of your lives."

"Let me at that thing so I can destroy it," Natsu said as he turned to Canna, because she was ordering people around to get them in the best fighting position.

Canna nodded, and Natsu rushed off with Happy over to the Phantom guild.

"Give them hell Natsu!" Canna called after him. "Ok, someone get Lucy and Tsuna to the safe house."

"I don't want to go anywhere," Lucy told Canna.

"And, Canna, there is one small flaw in sending Natsu over there," Tsuna added, panting a little.

"What's that?"

"That thing moves," Tsuna stated, and the whole guild froze in realization.

"Well, he's going to have to figure something out," Canna said, and saw Mira come up behind Tsuna.

Mira put Tsuna to sleep and put her on the cart Reedus made, with Lucy already knocked out in it. After she made sure Tsuna wasn't going to fall out, the cart left.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuna Dragneel

AN: I know, I know, I'm late. By a good few days too, and I am so sorry. I have been surprisingly busy over the past couple of days with family stuff, bowling, and preparing for my senior year in high school. That and I saw How To Train Your Dragon 2 and I love it. Anyway, thank you all for reading, faving, following, and reviewing. Also a huge thanks to Rica S. K and akai-ringo25 for nicknames, now I only need names for Lambo, Ryohei, Mukuro, and Chrome! Please help out if you can!

Ch 8

Reedus was able to get Lucy and Tsuna to the safe house not long after they left. Lucy woke up some time ago and was watching Reedus paint something in his notebook, but Tsuna was still asleep.

"Hey, Reedus, why is Tsuna still asleep? I thought the thing Mira did would wear off by now," Lucy asked.

"Mira had to give him a lot more than a normal person would need, oui," Reedus said. "It seems he built up a tolerance to Mira's sleep magic, oui."

Lucy nodded and looked at Tsuna.

'He looks like a cute little kid when he sleeps,' she thought.

For the next five minutes, the place was quiet, but then some people put a hole in the roof. There were three of them : a bald guy with purple-colored glasses, a woman, and Gajeel. The three of them quickly took Reedus out and Gajeel grabbed Lucy and Tsuna. Gajeel was going to leave with the two when something almost hit him.

"Oh?" Gajeel looked at his attacker and saw a guy with orange hair. "You wanna fight?"

"Let Lucy go," the guy said.

"And just who are you? Her boyfriend? And you don't care for the other one?" Gajeel asked.

"My name is Loke, no, I'm not her boyfriend, and yes, I do care for Tsuna too, so why don't you put them both down?" Loke rambled a bit.

Gajeel dropped both of them on the roof and attacked Loke. Loke was able to defend himself and counterattack. This went on for a few minutes until Loke's attacks suddenly became weaker. Gajeel saw this and kicked him through the roof.

"You two finish this guy off, I have to deliver these two to the master," Gajeel told his two guild mates, and left without waiting to hear them say 'ok.'

At the Phantom guild.

"Master, I brought the two, like you asked," Gajeel said.

"Ah, good, good, but is the girl still alive? This would all be pointless if she's dead," Jose said, noticing Lucy's condition.

Gajeel thought about it for a few seconds, before he kicked Lucy in the gut. She flew into the wall and coughed some.

"Looks like she's still kickin." Gajeel laughed.

Jose nodded.

"Put this on the other guy, it will drain his magical energy so he won't be able to rejoin the fight," Jose said as he held out some chains.

Gajeel grabbed the chains from Jose and put them on Tsuna.

"Now that that's done, I have to rid my guild of some Fairies." With that, Jose left.

A minute after Jose left, Tsuna woke up.

"Oh? Is the other Dragon Slayer awake now?" Gajeel asked.

However, Tsuna ignored him and looked around the room. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Tsuna spotted Lucy, and noticed how beat up she was. He was about to call out to her to see if she was, for the most part, alright, but something metal hit him in the face.

"You think you can just ignore me? HUH?" Gajeel asked as he pulled his arm back, and it changed back into a normal hand and arm.

Tsuna sat up from where he fell and put his hand on his cheek, which is when he noticed the chains on his hands. Tsuna put his hands together a little bit and then pulled them apart quickly, snapping the chains like butter. Everyone in the room was wide-eyed.

"Those were the strongest magic energy draining chains ever. How did you break them like that?" Gajeel asked.

Tsuna ignored him again and walked over to Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy, you alright?" Tsuna asked.

Lucy blinked. "Yes, but what about you?"

"I'll be fine; I don't have enough magical energy to fight with my magic, but I can still fight physically," Tsuna said. "In fact, I prefer to fight like this—it gave me the nickname 'The Silent Peacemaker,' after all."

Tsuna then turned to Gajeel and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to see what damage I need to give back to you."

Gajeel growled.

"Don't get cocky." He then attacked Tsuna with his iron fist, which Tsuna easily grabbed and stopped.

'What?' Gajeel thought. 'This only happened with that Elf guy and Salamander, and one used magic while the other just barely held on.'

Tsuna pushed Gajeel's arm to the side, throwing him off balance some, and ran up to him. When Tsuna got next to Gajeel he punched him in the face with his left hand and sent him flying into the wall, and the debris from the wall covered him.

"No way, Gajeel got sent back twice!" one of the other Phantom Lord members said.

"Well, they are brothers," another commented.

Gajeel shook some dust off his head. He growled at him and bolted at Tsuna, trying to hit him in the face as payback, but Tsuna sidestepped out of the way. Gajeel used his magic to shoot a chunk of metal from his arm and hit Tsuna's shoulder. The boy's arm went limp, but he was able to kick Gajeel in the guts and get him away from him.

'This is going to hurt,' Tsuna thought, as he realized Gajeel popped his arm out of its socket.

Luckily—or unluckily, depending how you see it—Natsu decided to set the room in flames and come through the floor. Happy went over to Lucy and Lion went to Tsuna.

"Lion, can you please head-butt my shoulder?" Tsuna asked.

Without replying, or even questioning Tsuna's request, Lion picked up speed and rammed into his shoulder.

"AH!" Tsuna gave out a small yell at the pain, but otherwise said nothing as he rolled his shoulder to get the feeling back in it.

"Thanks, Lion, but aren't you supposed to be with the others outside?" Tsuna asked.

Lion scratched the back of his head. "About that, I was, until Mira put me in charge of Erza so she could pretend to be Lucy-"

"She what?" Tsuna cut him off.

"Yeah, it didn't work," Lion told him. "Anyway, as I was looking after Erza, she persuaded me to bring her here, and so here I am."

"Um, guys, do you think it's a good idea to not pay attention to the fight in front of us?" Lucy asked as Happy brought her over.

"Attention charges too much so I don't normally pay it," Tsuna said, and he looked at Lucy.

Lucy was looking at him like he was mad. Tsuna held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, that wasn't a good joke," he said. "But anyway, Natsu-nii is doing fine."

As soon as he said that there was an explosion, and Natsu was on the floor. Natsu was out of breath and Gajeel was eating some scrap metal lying around.

"Ok, so Natsu-nii does need some help, but I don't have enough energy to make any fire— any ideas?" Tsuna asked.

Lion and Happy shook their heads 'no,' but Lucy was thinking. About a minute later her eyes widened, and she looked for something in the pocket of her skirt.

"I can't believe I forgot about this," she said as she pulled out a golden key. "I got a new Zodiac key from the Cursed Island and I didn't make a contract with it yet; maybe it can produce fire of some sort."

When Lucy summoned it, a man in a horse costume appeared and said, 'Moshi, moshi.'

"I'll make a contract with you later, but first, can you make fire?" Lucy asked.

"No, moshi, moshi," Sagittarius said.

Lucy groaned as she looked back to the battle. Somehow there was a huge hole in the wall, Natsu was on the floor again, and Gajeel was laughing.

"Hey, Salamander, why don't you take a look at your perishing guild?"

Everyone in the room looked at the guild through the hole in the wall, and saw a giant ghost thing beating the guild to the ground.

"No," Tsuna whispered. "Not our home. Not our memories."

Tsuna remembered all the good times he had in the guild. Mira and Erza fighting, Erza teaching Natsu and Tsuna how to read, training/torturing Natsu and Gray, Natsu and Gray fighting and Tsuna or Erza breaking it up, Tsuna and Mira teasing Natsu when he was crying because he looked cute, just… everything.

Natsu got up and tried to punch Gajeel, but the punch was too weak and Gajeel easily stopped it.

"If only Natsu could eat fire," Lucy mumbled as she watched Gajeel getting ready to finish Natsu.

"Moshi, moshi, it seems there was a misunderstanding; when you asked if I could make fire I replied, 'no,' moshi, moshi. But the goal is not whether or not I can make fire, just as long as it is obtained," Sagittarius said.

He then put three arrows in his bow and fired them at a machine in the room. Seconds after the arrows hit their target, the machine exploded.

"Go, horse man," Tsuna said and he went to get some of the fire.

"You're welcome, moshi, moshi," Sagittarius said before he disappeared.

The fire from the explosion quickly disappeared, due to Natsu and Tsuna having eaten it.

"Hey Natsu-nii, want to finish him together? Or do you want to yourself?" Tsuna asked.

Natsu smiled. "Now that I got fire in my belly, I can do it."

"Then burn him to a crisp, Natsu-nii," Tsuna said.

Natsu didn't reply to that, instead just going straight to Gajeel and meeting him fist to fist. The armor Gajeel put up cracked, and Natsu finished him with another big explosion. Lion and Happy picked up Tsuna and Lucy to get away from it. When the smoke cleared, Gajeel was knocked out and Natsu was panting heavily. Gajeel was on a platform lower than Natsu.

"Now all we have to do is take out Jose," Tsuna said with a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling? He's the master of the guild and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. There is no way we can beat him the way we are now," Lion said.

Tsuna laughed. "I never said we'd be the ones beating him."

"Huh?" Lucy looked at him confusedly, but then a bright light came from somewhere in the Phantom Lord guild.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked.

Natsu and Tsuna smiled.

"It's Gramps," they said together.

Not long after the light died down and Fairy Law was invoked, the battle ended.

"Hey Gajeel, you awake?" Natsu called.

"I can't hear you," Gajeel replied.

"You are the only other dragon slayer I've met besides Tsuna—who taught you it?" Natsu asked.

"I said I can't hear you," Gajeel told him.

Natsu huffed. "Fine."

"Metalicana was the name of the dragon who taught me," Gajeel said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh? And do you know where he is?" Natsu asked and got closer to him, causing him to fall from the other platform.

"No," Gajeel replied.

Natsu looked deep in thought.

"Did he disappear seven years ago?" he asked.

Gajeel looked at him wide-eyed and leaned in some. "Yeah, you know where he is?"

"No, that's when Igneel disappeared too, in the year 777, the seventh month, on the seventh day," Natsu told him.

Natsu then put his hands on his head, scratched it, and yelled, "Gah! What's with all the sevens?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Gajeel said and he leaned in more, and the two butted heads.

"OW!" they yelled.

"Anyway, if you find out anything, tell me and Tsuna," Natsu said.

Gajeel scoffed. "And why would I do that?"

"Cuz' we're fellow dragon slayers," Natsu said as if it were obvious.

"No way," Gajeel told him.

"Well then leave," Natsu said.

"THIS IS OUR GUILD! YOU LEAVE!" Gajeel yelled back.

A few days later.

"Ok Tsuna, everyone's here—why did Phantom want you?" Makarov asked.

They were all sitting in an area that would be the new guild hall. It was still under construction, but everyone needed a break, so Makarov thought it would be a good time to ask Tsuna what Phantom wanted with him.

"Well, do any of you believe in past lives?" Tsuna asked.

"You mean like, you were someone else before you were you now?" Mira asked.

Tsuna nodded.

"I guess," came the general answer.

Tsuna cleared his throat. "Well, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, Hibari, and I can remember our past lives. That's probably why they wanted me."

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"Yep! That place was really different too," Yamamoto said. "There was no magic, so that was kind of a boo, but we played a mafia game so life wasn't all boring."

"You idiot! You still think that was a game!?" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto who just laughed it off.

"What's mafia?" Lucy asked.

"And is it a good thing?" Erza added.

Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

"Mostly no," Tsuna said.

"Mostly?" Gray asked.

"Well, you know how there are Dark guilds and normal guilds right?" Gokudera asked.

They nodded.

"It was the same with the mafia, but the "Dark" mafia tends to overshadow the good mafia," Gokudera finished.

Makarov nodded, then asked, "So were you a part of the Dark mafia?"

"That is a hard question to answer, Master. To answer it I would have to go into the history of the group we were a part of," Tsuna said. "And another reason they may have wanted me is because of the Vongola Rings; the rings were very important to the group we were in."

"Hold up, are you from a different world or something? Cuz' you said that there was no magic in your past life. And if so, what is this hidden power they were talking about?" Elfman said.

Before anyone could answer, a kid that had an afro and a cow outfit on came running into the guild area.

"LAMBO-SAN IS HERE! HAHAHAHA!" he yelled as he ran around until he saw Tsuna.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo yelled and climbed on to his lap.

"Tsuna-nii?" Natsu asked as he glared at Lambo—Tsuna was his brother, not that kid's.

Tsuna nodded. "That's what he called me in the other life, I don't mind him calling me that now."

"You don't," Natsu mumbled.

Makarov caught Natsu's mumble and rolled his eyes.

"I'll ask you guys more questions later—for now, BREAK'S OVER, LET'S GET BACK TO WORK!" Makarov said, then shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuna Dragneel

Ch 9

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Tsuna asked as he entered the master's office, which was completed a couple days ago, but there was no furniture in it yet so he had to stand.

In the room was Makarov and Loki. Tsuna was confused as to why Loki was there, but brushed it off, thinking he would find out soon.

"Ah, Tsuna, come in," Makarov said. "I remember you mentioned something about the Vongola rings or whatnot, so I brought Loki here to help you out if he can."

Tsuna turned to Loki; he didn't look like he wanted to be here. Tsuna noticed that he was a little pale and had bags under his eyes. Makarov then left the room after saying that what they said next should be in private.

"So, Leo, how are feeling?" Tsuna asked.

"Loki," Loki said. "You know not to call me Leo, Tsuna. After all, you are the one who named me that."

"No, I was the one who convinced you to join Fairy Tail, your name was all you. Anyways, you didn't answer my question," Tsuna told him.

Loki shrugged. "I feel as bad as any spirit would before they disappear. I still don't know how you found out about me in the first place."

"Simple; after we met, I asked Master Bob. He was more than happy to tell me as long as I convinced you to come here, and here you are. So," Tsuna said. "You should talk to Lucy, I'm sure she'll help you out if she can."

"You know how I feel about that; it's bad enough you know what's going to happen to me, I don't need the others to know to," Loki said.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "I have a feeling she's going to find out either way. Now to get to the reason why Master wanted us to talk, were you able to find the rings?"

Loki shook his head. "From the description you gave me, some may be in the spirit world, but other than that I got nothing."

Tsuna patted Loki's back.

"It's ok, thanks for trying, and you may want to get on good terms with Lucy before you go. She probably thinks you hate her just for being a celestial wizard," Tsuna told him, and left the room.

When Tsuna walked out of the office, he saw Natsu and Gray soaked for some reason, and Gray was holding a bento. Erza was yelling at them for taking a break, but then noticed the food and took a bite.

Choosing to ignore whatever they were doing, Tsuna decided to check up on Lucy. When he got to Lucy's house he knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. Before the door opened, Tsuna could have sworn he heard Lucy say something like, 'Somebody is knocking? That's a first.'.

"Yes?" Lucy asked when she opened the door. When she saw it was Tsuna, she invited him in.

"I came by to see how you were doing," Tsuna told her, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Thanks for the concern, and I'm sorry again for what happened. I honestly didn't think my father would do that," Lucy said.

Tsuna just waved her off. "What's done is done, it doesn't matter anymore."

"I guess," Lucy said, and she put a letter in an envelope, then inside a box on top of her dresser.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the letter for?" Tsuna inquired.

"It's no problem! The letter is for my mother, she died when I was really young so I didn't really know her, but I still write to her." Lucy said sadly, then paused before adding, "I think my father will try something like this again."

"If he does we'll be ready. We're always ready to defend one of our family members," Tsuna told her.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't want to keep putting you guys in danger. So I'm going to do something about it on my own."

Tsuna tilted his head to the side and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going home to tell my father to never come after me, or Fairy Tail, again." Lucy told him with determination in her eyes.

'She has a strong resolve,' Tsuna thought, but said, "Ok, you can go, I'll stay here and tell anyone who comes by where you went and tell them not to follow you."

Lucy hugged Tsuna.

"Thank you, I'll be back as soon as I can." And she grabbed a bag and left.

It was about an hour later when Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza came by. Well, Natsu came through the chimney with Happy, Gray came through the window, and Erza was the only one who came through the door. The four of them didn't notice Tsuna right away and searched for Lucy in her house. By the time they all noticed Tsuna (Erza was the first to notice him, but he put a finger on his lips to keep her silent) they had already searched the whole place.

"Tsuna, what are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"I came here to see Lucy. And Gray, your clothes." Tsuna replied.

At Tsuna's reminder, Gray ran off to find them, and Erza asked, "Do you know where Lucy is?"

"Yeah, she went home," Tsuna said and was about to tell them why, when they all bolted out of the room.

"I probably could have handled that better," Tsuna told himself. "Oh well, I better head back to my place, Gokudera said he found something."

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

When Tsuna got to his house, he found Gokudera yelling at Lambo about something, and Yamamoto was trying to calm the silver-haired teenager down.

"Hey, Gokudera, what did you want to tell me?" Tsuna asked completely ignoring the fact that they were fighting.

Gokudera stopped yelling at Lambo and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Tenth, it's about the paper we found with the request for the rings. We found a new piece of paper with the rings on it, but the message is different." Gokudera handed Tsuna a sheet of paper.

IF YOU HAVE ANY OF THESE RINGS BRING THEM TO THIS LOCATION (there was a map at the bottom of the page) AND DISREGARD THE FIRST REQUEST. AND IF YOU RECOGNIZE ANY OF THISE NAMES, COME TO THE LOCATION ANYWAY.

TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA

HAYATO GOKUDERA

TAKESHI YAMAMOTO

LAMBO BOVINO

RYOHEI SASAGAWA

KYOYA HIBARI

MUKURO ROKUDO

CHROME DOKURO

"We still don't know who wants the rings," Tsuna said, then asked, "Do you guys want to go the location?"

"Well, if we go that's something we'll probably find out," Yamamoto said.

"Lambo-san doesn't want to travel," Lambo said as he lay down on the table.

"We can just drag him along," Gokudera suggested as he used his thumb to point to Lambo.

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm not going to bring someone along against their will. How about when—or if—we find Ryohei, Mukuro, and Chrome, we'll go to the location?"

They each agreed in their own way, with Gokudera nodding his head, Lambo making some kind of noise, and Yamamoto saying 'sure,' and leaving because they still had to help out with building the guild.

'Now, how are we going to find the others?' Tsuna thought. 'I could always ask Hibari and see if he can use the police records to see if Mukuro has ever been arrested like back then, but then I would have to fight him. But I'm going to have to fight him anyways one way or another.'

Tsuna sighed. He didn't want to fight if he could avoid it. However, he's dealing with Hibari.

'I'll get this over with and talk to him tomorrow,' Tsuna decided, then thought, 'But where would I find Ryohei and Chrome?'

Tsuna went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

'Well Chrome might be where Mukuro is, but Ryohei? A healer maybe? Or is there a type of magic that is like boxing? I'll ask master about it.'

Tsuna finished his water and left to find Makarov.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

"Master, may I ask you another question?" Tsuna asked, phrasing the question that way so Makarov couldn't reply with 'you already did' (it happened before).

Makarov was taking his break from building, sitting on top of one of the completed roofs.

"Yo, Tsuna, good timing. I want to ask your opinion on something, but you could go first," Makarov said.

Tsuna nodded as he sat down next to Makarov.

"Do you know of any magic that is similar to boxing?" Tsuna asked.

"Boxing? Is that something from your first life?" Makarov asked.

"Ah yes, sorry, I forgot that there is no boxing here; it's a type of fighting style." Tsuna then went on explaining the fighting style. (AN: I can't describe boxing, I can only identify it if I see it.)

Makarov nodded. "There might be some magic like that, athletic magic maybe? Other than that I don't know."

"Thank you, Master. What is it that you wanted to ask me?" Tsuna asked.

Makarov sighed.

"I've been thinking about retiring," he said.

Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm getting old, Tsuna, and it just may be my time. The only problem I'm having right now is deciding who the next master will be," Makarov told him.

Tsuna's eyes saddened. That wasn't anything he could stop.

"Who are you thinking of, and when do you plan to retire?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, there's Erza, she's very loyal and strong willed. However, she can still be blinded to what is really important when her friends are in danger. Laxus is out of the question until he realizes what it means to be a part of a guild. I don't know if Gildarts is even going to come back after he took the 100 year quest. Um, who else?" Makarov listed.

"Mira?" Tsuna asked.

Makarov shook his head. "She's powerful, but she falls in the same category as Erza. How about you?"

"ME!?" Tsuna asked.

Makarov nodded. "You were a boss in your other life, and if how Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo act around you is any indication, you were a good one. You're powerful, humble, and the guild loves you. I see no reason not to make you the next master."

Tsuna shook his head. "I thank you for the compliments, but I didn't even want to be a boss in my other life."

Makarov was about to reply when Mira came over with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Master," she called. "This is the paper work from the town that Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza and Lucy destroyed."

Makarov's eyes went blank and his jaw dropped. Tsuna just rolled his eyes and thought about what job he should take on next to help Makarov out.

"THAT'S IT!" Makarov yelled startling Tsuna some. "I'M NOT GOING TO RETIRE TILL THE DAY I DIE!"

Tsuna chuckled at that and thought, 'Thank you God, Karma, or whatever supernatural being that actually answers prayers and saved me from that position.'

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

The next day, Tsuna was standing in front of Hibari's office, not really wanting to go in. But Tsuna opened the door anyway to get it over with.

"Hibari," Tsuna called.

The next thing Tsuna knew, he had to duck to avoid something metal aimed at his head. Another tonfa was aimed at his gut. Tsuna caught it and tried to twist the arm that was holding it, but Hibari let go for about a second before Tsuna could do it. Hibari backed off a little and looked for any openings. He saw a few fake ones at Tsuna's back and legs, but for obvious reasons, he didn't attempt to attack there. Instead Hibari went for Tsuna's arms. Tsuna was able to block him, but that left his gut open and Hibari kneed it. As Tsuna was hunching over, he straightened out his arm and was able to hit Hibari on the shoulder, pushing him away from him.

"Hn," Hibari said, signaling that they were done.

'That was quicker than I thought it would be,' Tsuna thought.

After they both brushed themselves off, they started talking.

"Hibari, do you know if Mukuro had been arrested anywhere?" Tsuna asked.

"Hn. No," Hibari told him.

Tsuna gave a sharp nod.

"If you can, try and find him, I have to look for Ryohei later," Tsuna said. "After we find them we're going to this location, can you make it?"

Tsuna handed Hibari the sheet of paper with the request on it and he looked it over.

"Since our lives here are similar to what we had before, I think it is safe to assume that Chrome will be with Mukuro one way or another. And with that being said, my business is done here. I'll see you later Hibari," Tsuna finished and left the room, but not before hearing a 'hn' from Hibari.

'Now, how to find Ryohei?' Tsuna thought.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

Tsuna was sitting at the temporary bar, trying to think of where Ryohei would be, or any rumors that might include him, when Lion came by with a tired look on his face.

"What got you so tired?" Tsuna asked.

Lion sighed. "I was in the forest using one of the training areas in there, when this crazy guy came by."

"There's a lot of crazy guys in the world, Lion, most of them decided to end up here. So what's so different about this one?" Tsuna asked.

"You'll see," Lion said and he put his head on the counter.

Tsuna gave him a confused look, until he heard a really loud voice.

"EEEEEXXXXXTTTTRRREMEEEEEEE CAT! WHERE DID YOU GO!?"

'I only know one person with that loud of an inside voice,' Tsuna thought.

The owner of the voice ran into the area and confirmed Tsuna's thoughts. Ryohei was looking around wildly until he saw Tsuna.

"OH, SAWADA, YOU'RE EXTREMELY HERE TOO!" Ryohei said/yelled.

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm not Sawada here, Ryohei, my name is Tsuna Dragneel."

Ryohei nodded and Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Lucy walked in.

"Yo, Tsuna, who's this?" Natsu asked as he gestured to Ryohei.

"I'M DRAGNEEL'S ONII-SAN!" Ryohei said.

The whole guild became quiet as they looked at a clueless Ryohei, a paled Tsuna, and a pissed off Natsu.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Somewhere in the guild that is under construction.

Gokudera stopped himself midway from handing Yamamoto a tool and shivered.

Yamamoto blinked. "What's wrong, Gokudera?"

"I sense an idiot Lawn-Head," Gokudera replied.

"You mean Ryohei?" After Gokudera nodded, Yamamoto continued talking. "Well, I'm sure Tsuna is already with him, so let's finish this up so we can see him. I want to see if Ryohei is any different in this world."

As Yamamoto finished that sentence, they heard a distant, but loud, 'EXTREME.'

Gokudera sighed. "It doesn't sound like he is."

Back in the guild.

"Now, Natsu-nii, calm down." Tsuna tried to talk Natsu into composing himself so he could explain, but it was clear that Natsu wasn't listening to what Tsuna had to say.

"Who are you to decide that you're Tsuna's Onii-san? Tsuna is my little brother," Natsu growled.

The whole guild was backing away from Natsu as quickly as they could. Well, all except for Erza and Tsuna, who were trying to get in closer to stop the fight that might break out. Ryohei, on the other hand, didn't understand why Natsu was mad, he just knew that the teen in front of him was angry beyond redemption.

"I don't know why you're ready for a fight," Ryohei said, getting into a fighting stance himself. "But I'm always ready for an extreme brawl."

"Natsu-nii, Onii-san, stop, both of you." Tsuna stepped in between them before either could throw a punch. "Natsu-nii, I call him Onii-san because he was my Onii-san-in-law in my other life. I married his little sister."

This got everyone in the guild to stare at Tsuna, and Ryohei nodded.

"Once a family, always a family. Extreme!" Ryohei added.

Ryohei, who was still in his fighting stance, activated his magic. Gloves appeared on his hands, which Tsuna recognized as the boxing gloves from his box weapon. On Ryohei's shoulders was something that looked like the sun, and headgear was strapped to his forehead.

"And since I never back down from a fight without a good reason, and because you are Dragneel's new Onii-san, I'm willing to fight you whenever," Ryohei told Natsu, but then finished in a somewhat depressed tone. "Unfortunately, my fighting magic isn't as strong as my healing magic."

Natsu was about to agree to duke it out with him when Tsuna grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together, an action quite comparable to bashing two rocks.

"If you want to fight so bad, then at least wait until the guild is finished being rebuilt. There is going to be an area out back where some of the brawls will be. I don't want to repair a newly built guild so soon, and I'm sure the master wouldn't appreciate it either, understand?" Tsuna said, and gave the two of them a small glare, emitting a dark area to get his point across.

Natsu paled slightly at Tsuna's glare, but nodded.

Ryohei gave a sharp nod and said, "As long as I get an EXTREME fight."

Everything was settling down when Gokudera and Yamamoto walked in.

"Yo! Ryohei! It's good to see you again!" Yamamoto said, and Gokudera gave him a slight glare.

"OH, Yamamoto, Octopus-head, you're here too?" Ryohei asked with a big smile on his face.

A vein appeared on Gokudera's head and his eyes darkened. He kept chanting inwardly, 'It's not worth it, it's not worth it,' but still ended up starting a verbal fight with Ryohei. As the two were bantering, Yamamoto decided it would be fun to join them and put in his opinion every once in a while, turning it into a three-way fight. Tsuna was rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"Tsuna, can I have a word with you?" He turned to see Erza and some others standing behind him, staring wordlessly.

"Yes Erza, what is it?" he asked.

She cleared her throat and her cheeks reddened a little. "When you said you were married before, did you ever, um, did you ever do the thing that makes kids?" By the time she was done asking her question, her face was completely red.

"Erza," Tsuna started, "You latch on to the weirdest things sometimes. But yes, I did. In fact Kyoko was almost nine months pregnant before she died."

Tsuna said that last part so quietly, that you'd have to really be listening to hear it. So of course Erza heard it did.

"My apologies, Tsuna, I didn't realize that that happened. You could hit me if you want to," Erza said with such a serious voice that Tsuna just sighed.

'Will she ever stop doing that?' he asked himself, then thought for a bit as he walked out of the guild to get away from the noise. 'Probably not.'

However, before he left completely, he saw Lucy run after Loki. A smirk was left on his face even when he reached his house.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

The next day Tsuna found Lucy sitting at the bar by herself looking pissed off. Naturally, he got into the seat next to her.

"So what set you off?" he asked.

Lucy didn't answer him, opting instead to just continue glaring at the drink Mira put in front of her. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at her, and then the bartender, who just shrugged.

"It seems that Loki did something to really get her mad. She keeps muttering things from time to time. And from what I caught, which sounded a lot like 'Loki' and 'bastard', Loki screwed up big time," Mira said, then left to deal with some other customers.

The two of them sat in silence until Natsu and Gray came by and started arguing about something. When the two asked Lucy for her opinion, she turned around and gave them a glare that, until now, Tsuna thought only Erza was capable of. Natsu and Gray gave her a salute and ran off saying, 'sorry for wasting your time!'

"Hey, Tsuna, can I ask you something?" Lucy asked after she calmed down some.

Tsuna nodded. "You already did, but you can ask something else."

Lucy made an unimpressed noise, but asked anyway. "Why would men use a pick-up-line where they tell the girl that they're going to die, when they aren't?"

"Loki is an idiot," Tsuna stated. "Idiots tend to tell the truth, but make it look like a lie."

"Huh?"

Tsuna sighed and got up. "Soon, something is going to happen to Loki, something that can be prevented. So the next time you see him, prove to him that he's wrong, and be sure to tell him that I called him an idiot."

Tsuna then left the guild to go and find Hibari and see what information he gathered. On his way there, he heard some noise coming from the forest where he trained. So, he took a detour to see who would be there. The voices led him to the river, where he found Natsu and Ryohei getting ready to fight, and it looked like Happy would be the referee. Staying in the trees, Tsuna waited to see what would happen.

"Look, I know you knew Tsuna in your other life, but in this life, Tsuna is my little brother and I don't appreciate you still calling Tsuna your little brother. I also don't really want to wait till the guild is finished to get this over with. This is Tsuna's tro-training area so he shouldn't mind us using it for this." Natsu explained.

"Extreme. All I'll need is three," Ryohei said, and got into a fighting stance and activated his magic, as Natsu held up his fists, covering them in fire.

'Three? Three what? Three minutes? Like hell if I'll go down in three minutes!' Natsu thought.

Happy flew in between the two and stated some rules.

"Alright, since this is Tsuna's area, try as hard as you can to keep all damage to the place to a minimum. The first one to hit the ground loses. GO!" Happy flew out of the way just in time.

Natsu immediately ran up to Ryohei and tried to punch him in the face. Ryohei dodged however, and Natsu hit his left shoulder instead. The recipient of his attack was forced to slide back, leaving two lines where his feet were. A flame appeared on one of the sun rays on Ryohei's shoulder. Natsu noticed it the second the dirt settled.

'What's that? The fire smells weird.' Natsu didn't have much time to think on it because Ryohei decided to make his move.

Ryohei held up his left arm in a defensive manner as he ran up to Natsu and punched him in the stomach. The blow wasn't strong enough to cause Natsu to keel over, but it was powerful enough to make him loose balance for a second. Natsu, after he regained his equilibrium, hit Ryohei in the side with his elbow. Ryohei spat up some blood but remained standing, and another flame appeared on another ray.

As Tsuna was watching the fight go on, not very impressed, he sensed somebody behind him.

"Hello, Hibari," Tsuna greeted.

"Omnivore."

"What are you doing here? I was going to go to you."

"You were late," Hibari informed him. "Though now I see why, even this is no excuse."

Tsuna huffed at that, and then commented on the fight. "They're not giving it their all. If they were, then my training area would be destroyed by now and Ryohei wouldn't be planning to take Natsu out with only thirty percent of his power."

"What do you expect from Herbivores?" Hibari asked.

It was a rhetorical question, and Tsuna knew that, but he answered anyway. "I expect them to go all out in everything they do."

By the time Tsuna and Hibari finished the conversation, Ryohei had gained the last flame and hit Natsu with Maximum Cannon. Natsu hit the ground, but Ryohei let his guard down and Natsu was able to trip him by using a fire whip, and he fell on his face. Happy declared that Natsu was the loser because he hit the ground first, but Natsu, being Natsu, started arguing that he won since Ryohei was down too.

"Natsu, say it was a draw and get over it," Tsuna called from where he and Hibari were standing.

All three of them, Natsu, Happy, and Ryohei, looked at Tsuna with shock.

"Tsuna? When did you get here?" Happy asked as he flew up to him.

"Ah, Hibari! You're here too!" Ryohei exclaimed as he spotted him.

Hibari just huffed and glared at the reasons why he was there in the first place, and not back in his office correcting any flaws he came across. Tsuna, on the other hand, was glaring at them for a different reason.

"Tell me exactly why you were going easy on each other," Tsuna demanded, not realizing that he used his 'boss' voice, as some people put it.

"What are you talking about Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "You know I go all out in everything I do."

Tsuna shook his head. "You didn't even use Fire Dragon's Roar, you were going easy on him, and Ryohei only used thirty percent of his power to knock you down. Natsu-nii, do you need help with your training?"

Natsu was about to reply when Ryohei cut him off.

"Tsuna, that wasn't thirty percent of my power, that was thirty percent of his power," Ryohei stated with a firm nod.

"What do you mean I was hit with my own power!? That didn't feel like my power at all!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You heard me when I said that fighting isn't my fighting magic isn't strong right? That's because my power is fueled by my opponent's power," Ryohei explained.

"So the herbivore got beat by his own power," Hibari put in, and made a mental note not to hit Ryohei no matter what he said so that he couldn't use his own power against him.

Tsuna nodded, but he had a calculating look in his eyes.

"Natsu-nii, you are going to train with me. I'll tell you when and where to meet me soon. No protesting. Now, Hibari, let's talk at my house." Tsuna left no room for anyone to comment as he walked in the direction of his residence.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

"So, Hibari, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Tsuna asked as the two of them sat in the living room.

Hibari didn't say anything, instead pulling out a file from his jacket and handing it over to Tsuna. He took the file and opened it with a slightly depressed feeling. Tsuna couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the other life when, on the rare occasions, Hibari would hand him a report on something and then wait for him to give him directions directly instead of going off and doing what he normally did. The front of the file had a picture of Mukuro and a brief biography about him. Really, Tsuna thought, that out of all of his guardians, Mukuro's life was the one that changed the most.

Mukuro started up his own dark guild called 'Paths of Hell' that consisted of four members, other than himself: Chrome, Ken, MM, and Chikusa. Paths of Hell so far have only committed small scale crimes, but Tsuna thought that they were only warming up for something bigger. What that something was, Tsuna didn't know. However, he was going to find out. The file also had the location of the guild in it.

"Thank you for the file, Hibari. Is there anything else you would like to add to it?" Tsuna asked as he put the documents on the table.

"Hn. I was just wondering how you were going to deal with the nuisance." Hibari leaned back into the chair, waiting for the reply.

"I think I will go there myself to talk to Mukuro. If I ask anyone else to go in my place, there could be more paper work for Master to deal with. Are you going to go on your own like last time as well?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari didn't say anything for a while, more than likely comparing the pros and cons, then he said, "I'll leave the pineapple herbivore to you."

With that Hibari left.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

Tsuna walked up to the master's office door and knocked. Tsuna knew that the Makarov was in there because it was 7 o'clock, and Makarov did the paper work that can't be burnt during this time. When Tsuna didn't hear a reply he checked to see if the door was locked. The door knob turned, so Tsuna opened the door. Tsuna froze at the sight that greeted him. The Master was sitting at his desk, passed out with multiple beer mugs surrounding him. But Tsuna was used to that, what he saw (and was unfortunately also used to) that made him freeze, was the stacks upon stacks of paper work.

'Reborn would never let me get it this bad,' Tsuna thought as he walked over to Makarov.

"Master?" Tsuna asked as he shook his shoulder.

Nothing.

"Master?" He tried again shaking him a little harder.

Nothing.

Tsuna sighed. He really didn't want to do this, but…

"Master, if you don't wake up soon I'll tell Mira that you've been slacking off on the paper work… again," Tsuna said with a flat tone.

Makarov's eyes shot open the next second. His face paled at a shockingly fast pace and he sat up.

"TSUNA!" Makarov exclaimed and chuckled slightly, knowing full well that Tsuna would have gone through with the threat. "What are you doing here?"

Tsuna gave him an unimpressed look before sighing.

"I came here to ask permission to go after a dark guild." Tsuna handed Makarov the folder that Hibari gave him. "If I'm allowed to, this is where I would be to get the guild master."

Makarov took the folder and did a quick skim through it.

"The reason you're asking me is because this might cause me more paper work, isn't it?" he asked. "And who is this 'Mukuro' guy?"

"Mukuro was one of my mist guardians in my other life," Tsuna told him, trying to avoid the first question. "So I would like to go over there and see how he's doing."

"He's the leader of a dark guild."

"Yes, it does sound like he's doing fine, but I would still like to see him in person."

Markova gave him a blank stare for five minutes before caving in. "Fine, you can go, just try not to add to any of these stacks."

Tsuna nodded, and was about to leave the room when he was called back.

"Oh, and Tsuna? Please don't tell Mira about the paper work," Makarov pleaded with him.

Tsuna smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

"I don't have to. She'll find out when she comes up to get the beer mugs."

Tsuna then left the room leaving behind Makarov, who had tears streaming down his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Tsuna Dragneel ch 11

"How was your talk with Master?" Mira asked as she saw Tsuna walk down the stairs.

"It was fine," Tsuna told her. "I got permission to leave for a couple of days to see a friend of mine. And Mira?"

Mira just smiled at him and tilted her head to the left, a little indicator that she was listening.

"Maybe we should start watching how much Master drinks. I can't help but feel that at his age, he should slow down on it so he won't be killing his liver," Tsuna said.

Mira giggled. "You say the same thing to every alcoholic in this place. I don't think anybody will go for slowing down on their drinking."

Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed. "You'll see what I mean later. Anyways, have you seen Lion?"

"Last I saw him, he was fighting with Gokudera for some reason near the request board," Mira told him, and pointed in the board's direction.

Tsuna gave his thanks and walked over. Sure enough, the two were fighting.

"It's my turn to pick the job," Lion was saying with his arms crossed.

"There is no way that a cat can pick a job that would be good for the tenth," Gokudera retorted back.

The fight continued as such and Tsuna didn't make any move to interfere, thinking that the squabble would be over soon. However, he underestimated just how long the two of them could argue. The other people around the board were trying to choose jobs, but the fight in front of them was amusing, so they just sat by and watched.

"Lion, let Gokudera pick the job this time. Right now I need your help with something." Tsuna interfered after ten minutes of the two fighting.

This got them to end their current conflict, but it started another one.

"Tenth, are you sure you need this cat to go with you? I could always go instead." Gokudera tried to convince Tsuna to let him, or even one of the others, to go with him, but Tsuna didn't budge.

"No. I will be going out of town and Lion helps me with directions, and there are some moves I cannot do without him," Tsuna said, and then added as an afterthought, 'I also don't want you to see me motion sick, which could be a disaster in itself.'

Lion, getting impatient with trying to convince Gokudera, grabbed Tsuna and flew out of the guild hall.

But not without yelling behind him, "GET OVER YOURSELF YOU STUPID PERSON! WE HAVE PLACES TO GO AND PEOPLE TO SEE! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE WITH YOU!"

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

Tsuna and Lion were waiting at the train station. Lion was eating his third fish already, and Tsuna was explaining to Lion about Mukuro.

"I looked up the type of magic that he uses and it's called the Paths of Hell, which could be a reason why he named his guild that. Anyway, it's a lost or forgotten magic, but he had this in the other life so I know how to go against him. Do you think you can take out the others in his guild?"

Lion gulped down another bite of fish. "I'm allowed to use my other form right?"

Tsuna smiled. Lion was best at fighting when he was in his other form. Most people didn't know it, but Lion was an S-Class cat just as Tsuna was an S-Class wizard. Also, Tsuna firmly believed that Happy can transform like Lion if he were stronger physically.

"Yes Lion, you can go all out on them, they should give you a challenge," Tsuna said just as the train was pulling up.

"A challenge, huh?" Lion mused. "Haven't had one of those for a while."

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

Tsuna and Lion were facing the entrance of an abandoned amusement park.

"Well, this is the place," Lion said.

'Yeah, and Mukuro sure loves to hide out in abandoned places,' Tsuna thought, thinking of his other life and all the times he found Mukuro just hanging out in places no normal person would want to go to.

"Now if memory serves, there should be someone waiting to greet us once we pass the gate," Tsuna said.

Lion smirked (and the smirk really reminded Tsuna of a certain marshmallow loving guy). "Well then, let's not keep them waiting."

Then they walked in, and Lion immediately jumped to the left while Tsuna dove towards the right, having anticipated a wave of sound that suddenly came by, destroying where they were standing beforehand. They looked to see a girl with short red hair, and a woodwind instrument in her hands. Her eyes narrowed at the fact that they dodged the attack, and she frowned before taking in another breath to play a note.

She aimed the attack at Tsuna, and he just kept moving out of the way. Though if he were to be honest, the high pitched notes were starting to get to his ears.

Lion, who was forgotten by the girl, stood behind her. But he wasn't small anymore. Lion now towered at a good six-and-a-half feet, and had muscles that showed just how hard he trained, and dark brown pants. Since Lion was unnoticed by the red haired girl, he hit her swiftly in the back of her neck. Her eyes rolled back, and he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Is this one of the people you warned me to look out for?" Lion asked as he placed her by a tree.

Tsuna walked over to him while lightly hitting his ears to get that annoying buzzing sound down.

"Yes, she was one of them. When we met in my other life her name was MM, and she was one of the assassins Mukuro sent after me. I believe Yamamoto was the one to take her out, or was it Bianchi? Ah, why does memory have to be such a flaky thing?"

Lion shrugged. "I don't know but there are other people here right? So let's give them a visit."

"The next two should be harder to beat," Tsuna said as he started walking with Lion.

"What about the other two? You told me there was five of them."

"Those are the two I will be dealing with, and hopefully we won't fight because they have their memories of our past life. Especially Mukuro."

They walked for a few more minutes until they came upon a movie theater. Walking in, they saw that there was a guy who had blond hair and was wearing a green jumpsuit. He had a scar running along his nose, his eyes had a wild glint in them, and he was sticking out his tongue.

"I don't know why you guys are here, boya, but you won't be taking us out so easily," he said with his tongue still sticking out.

"And people say I'M the animal," Lion said with the most unimpressed face he could make.

"That's because you are a cat," Tsuna said blatantly.

"Not the point," Lion retorted, and then went to attack the guy in front of them.

He easily dodged and put what looked to Tsuna a pair of teeth in his mouth. A picture of an ape appeared on his face, and he suddenly gained muscles and… fur. He grabbed Lion and threw him across to another building. Thinking he got rid of Lion for a bit, he turned to Tsuna.

"You're next, boya."

"I don't think so, Ken," Tsuna said, making Ken's eyes widen some as Lion appeared in front of him and hurled him towards Tsuna.

The throw sent him flying upside down, but Ken switched his teeth, and instead of landing on his back, he landed on his feet and hands with his back facing Tsuna. The picture on his face changed from an ape to something that resembled a type of cat. He also grew claws, ears, and a tail.

'I'll have to find out how that guy knows my name,' Ken thought. 'But first I have to take these guys out, or at least wound them so Chikusa can finish them.'

Tsuna, taking advantage of the fact that Ken seamed to forget that he was now within arm's length of him, hit a pressure point in the back of his neck. Ken's eyes rolled back into his head and his body fell limp. Before he hit the ground, Tsuna caught him and put him over his shoulder.

"Why are these guys so easy to beat?" Lion asked.

Tsuna laughed. "They weren't so easily beaten when I first went up against them. But then again, I did just start fighting… ish."

"Ish? What, were you being forced to fight?"

"Yeah, they were hurting my friends to get to me," Tsuna said as he put Ken inside a closet of some sort, and blocked the door. At the look Lion gave him, Tsuna continued talking. "Mukuro can control the bodies of some people, this is just limiting who can show up."

"That," Lion drawled. "Is actually pretty scary. So we fight him last?"

"Well, if Chrome is there and I'm able to talk to Mukuro, we might not have to fight at all."

"Why's that?" Lion asked.

"Because one," Tsuna put a finger in the air. "Mukuro may not want to say it, but he has a soft spot for Chrome, so she might be able to put a leash on him, if she didn't already."

They reached a room that has a stage with red curtains and a couch in the middle. The room had no furniture other than that. Three people were near the couch: a girl, sitting on the right armrest, who had her indigo hair styled to look somewhat like a pineapple, and an eye patch over her right eye. She wore a dark green jacket with a skirt of the same hue to match, and black boots that go up to her knees. Standing on the left side was a guy with black hair, a beanie on top of his head, glasses, and a bar code on his check. He had on dark green jacket and pants. Sitting in the middle of the couch was a guy with the same hairstyle and color as the girl and the same outfit as the guy standing, but with his jacket open, showing a blue-themed camouflaged tee-shirt. But the thing that really made him stand out was the fact that his eyes were two different colors: red, and purple.

"Two," Tsuna said, continuing his conversation with Lion from earlier, "Is that he has been watching us from the beginning and knows that we haven't been fighting at full power."

"Kufufufu, hello Tsunayoshi, I see you brought a pet," the guy sitting said. "Also, I would like to know where you got the impression that anyone would put a leash on me."

"Um, Mukuro?" the girl asked.

Mukuro turned his attention over to her. "Yes Chrome?"

"May I hug Bossu?"

Mukuro seemed to hold his breath as Chrome looked at him with innocent, pleading eyes. After about a minute Mukuro nodded his head, and Chrome went to hug Tsuna. When Chrome was done Tsuna looked at Mukuro pointedly.

Mukuro growled some and said, "Well, I think we should get down to business, shall we?"

"Sure, I'll get straight to the point then. I want you to join Fairy Tail," Tsuna said, and looked around the room.

"Kufufufufu, and why, pray tell, would I do that?" Mukuro asked.

"Oh, I wasn't asking you, Mukuro, I was asking Chrome and Chikusa since Ken and MM are currently unconscious," Tsuna said. "I'll have to ask them when they wake up."

Tsuna could feel Mukuro getting annoyed at what he just said.

"I'll go," Chrome said and turned to Mukuro. "Mukuro-sama, would you please consider coming with me?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Hibari is there too?" Tsuna added for good measure, because the last fight he remembered the two had ended with Hibari on top.

That seemed to do the trick, because Mukuro got this determined look in his eyes that promised pain to somebody.

"I see no harm in joining your little group. Kufufufufufu."

_Meanwhile with Lucy and Loki._

"Loki, what's going on here?" Lucy asked.

They were at a crescent moon-shaped waterfall with a gravestone in front of it. Loki was standing next to the grave, looking at Lucy sadly.

"I guess I could tell you now. There isn't anything anyone could do about it anyway," he said. "My name isn't 'Loki,' it's 'Leo.' Leo the Lion of the twelve zodiac keys."

"Then what are you doing here in the human world? Who are you contracted with? Does your wizard know what's been going on?" Lucy asked shocked.

"I am in the human world because I was banned from ever going back to the Celestial World, on that charge that I killed my owner, Karen. I have been here for three long years already."

"Three years!? Killed Karen? Karen Lilica from Blue Pegasus? This is her grave?"

Loki nodded and continued with his story.

"But I guess you could say this started four years ago, when Karen had to go on a job with Tsuna."

_Flashback four years ago._

"Karen, darling, could you go on a special job for me?" Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus asked.

He was a large man, to put it nicely, who was almost completely bald and had on make-up that did not complement his face at all. He had on a dark purple tank top with small white wings on his back, and light purple and dark blue pants on. (AN: I have no clue how he went from looking decent in a suit and tie, to what he looks like today…=.=)

The woman he was talking to, Karen Lilica, had green hair that went down just past her shoulders, under a hat that had their guild mark on it, and had brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a fluffy jacket that only covered her back, a blue and white bikini top, a blue skirt with brown leggings, and red high heels.

"What job, Master?" she asked.

"I need you to work with a member of Fairy Tail. Now, this is an S-class job and he needs a celestial wizard to help him out. You are to meet him at the train station at noon, when he will give you more details," he said. "Any questions?"

Karen nodded. "Just two: whom am I supposed to be meeting, and how will I find him?"

"Well, some people call him the Silent Peacemaker, and don't worry about finding him, he'll find you," Bob told her, and she left to go to the station to meet this 'Silent Peacemaker'.

At The Train Station

Karen was at the station at 11:30 so she could look around, and maybe pick up a guy or two, or more. She already had a group surrounding her, but so far, none that she wanted to take back. So she summoned Aries to get the guys away from her.

"Umm, you called?" Aries asked when she appeared.

Aries looked more like a lame then a ram. She had on a white fluffy short dress, pink fluffy hair with horns, and her boots had something fluffy around the top as well.

"Yes. Aries, take care of these men for me," she ordered.

Aires didn't look comfortable, but did as she was told.

"You know, that wasn't very nice. She didn't look comfortable at all. Are you sure you should treat her like that?" a voice called behind her.

She turned around to see a kid with brown spiky hair and large brown eyes, and his face still holding some baby fat in his cheeks. He had on a white shirt under a black sleeveless jacket, and brown pants. Around his neck sat an orange-tinted scarf.

She thought he was cute.

"Don't worry, kid, she's just a spirit. They don't have feelings like us. Where are your parents?" she crouched down some to his level since he was almost a head shorter than her (curse genetics!).

Instead of answering directly, the kid pulled up his shirt to show a Fairy Tail mark.

"My name is Tsuna Dragneel, S-class wizard of Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you, Karen Lilica," Tsuna said, after he put his shirt back down and held out his hand for her to shake.


	12. Chapter 12

Tsuna Dragneel ch 12

_Still in the flashback_

Karen looked at Tsuna.

"Hahahaha! Fairy Tail lets little kids be S-class wizards? Oh, this is just too good! Nice try kid! But I'm waiting for 'the Silent Peacemaker'. But since you are in the same guild as him, do you know when he will be getting here? It's almost noon." Karen was so busy laughing that she didn't notice the dangerous glint in Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna then kicked her in the stomach, making her fall on her butt. She looked at Tsuna, shocked for two reasons: one, he had a very powerful kick; two, he dared to kick a woman. A beautiful one at that.

'I really spent too much time with Reborn,' Tsuna thought.

"Master Bob said that if you didn't believe me, I could make you through any means necessary since this is an S-class mission," Tsuna told her. "So I suggest that you stop judging a book before you read it or even know what it's about."

Tsuna held out his hand to help her back up but she hit it away.

"Who do you think you are!?" she yelled at him.

Tsuna didn't say anything to that. He just sighed and went on the train, not even waiting to see if she was following. The mission would be easier with a celestial wizard, but not impossible, so if she was going to have an attitude like that he'd rather leave her. After he sat down in his seat, however, Karen was sitting in front of him.

"I need the money for rent. That is the only reason why I'm still here," Karen said. "So what's the job?"

'Joy,' Tsuna thought.

After that the job went smoothly. At least, that was what Tsuna would like to say. As the two were fighting, Karen used Aries several times as a shield. Tsuna was not blind to how much it hurt the spirit to be used in such a manner, so Tsuna tried to talk to her about it.

"Karen, I really think that using Aries as a shield is painful for her. Do you think you can stop doing that?" he asked.

After the job with Tsuna, Karen developed a fear of the boy, so she said she would try but made no promises.

Tsuna saw that she was just saying that out of fear, so when they got back he talked to Master Bob.

"I think something bad will happen if she keeps treating her spirits that way." Tsuna just finished telling Master Bob about what happened on the job.

Master Bob nodded. "Yes, I agree. But old habits do die hard, I had to try and kill a few myself in my lifetime. Thank you for telling me. If you have any questions about her at any point, don't hesitate to come to me."

Tsuna said his thanks and left the guild to head back home.

_One year later_

"KAREN! Spirits have feelings too! If you're not careful they will go against you!" Master Bob was furious. He had just heard Karen say that spirits were her property and she could do with them whatever she wanted. He thought she was changing after that job with Tsuna. He couldn't be more disappointed in her.

Karen had paled considerably when she was aware that her master was mad and yelling at her.

When she got home, she summoned Aries and started beating her.

"You got the Master mad at me! You went whining to him did you!?" She was yelling and hitting her with every word.

Aires was scared; she hadn't seen Karen this mad in a while. "NO! You have got it wrong!"

"Huh? I got it wrong?"

Aries paled realizing her mistake in trying to defend herself.

"Hum, I wonder what would happen to a spirit if they don't go back to the celestial world," Karen mused to herself as she pulled out a leash and collar. "A week should do."

Aries eyes widened. "But miss, you don't have enough power for that!"

Karen was about to hit her for saying such a thing when Aries disappeared.

"You can't run away! Aries!" Karen yelled and tried to summon her back, but the gate refused to open.

"Aries won't be coming back," a male voice said behind her.

She turned around to find… "Leo!"

"I switched places with her, and while I'm here you won't be able summon anyone else," he informed her.

He had on a suit and light blue sunglasses, and his hair was longer then when he was Loke.

"Well, why did you switch with her?" Karen demanded.

"I will not let you abuse Aries or any other spirit anymore. I want you to release me and Aries from our contracts with you."

"You must be kidding," Karen gaped. "You two are my strongest spirits! There is no way I'm going to do that! Gate of the Lion, close!"

When nothing happened she tried again. And again, and again.

"I used my own powers to get here," he told her. "And I am stronger then you. If you want to release us from the contracts, I'll be at the abandoned church up on the hill."

With that Leo left, and Karen kicked over a coffee table in a fit of anger.

One week later

"Come on Leo, just go back. This is hurting you and me," Karen was trying to get him to go back so she could summon other spirits and go out on jobs.

Leo was sitting on the steps in front of a statue in the church. His face was pale and he was sweating.

"I will not go back until you release us from our contracts," he told her between gritted teeth.

"THEN DIE HERE FOR ALL I CARE!" Karen yelled, and stormed out.

Leo closed his eyes and tried not to focus on the pain he was in right now. He knew this was going to take a while because Karen was stubborn. He then heard footsteps and thought Karen came back to yell at him some more, but he felt a hand on his back. Now he knew it wasn't his wizard. When opening his eyes and looking to the left, he saw Tsuna.

Tsuna was looking at him with kind and understanding eyes, and a small smile.

"Master Bob told me what happened," Tsuna told him. "We tried to warn her."

Leo gave him a small smile in return. "Not your fault."

"Maybe so, but I want to help you. When you and Aries are free from your contract, do you want me to hold on to your keys until either you or me find someone you would want to be with?" Tsuna asked.

Leo was silent for a while. "Yeah. I wouldn't mind that."

Tsuna smiled. "Then it's a deal."

Three months later.

"I promised I would be kinder to Aries, Leo, so please go back." Karen was at the point of begging. She needed money for food and rent, and she couldn't do that without doing jobs, and she couldn't do that without summoning someone, which she couldn't do either with Leo still here.

But her words didn't fool him.

"No. Your promises mean nothing. You've broken them before. I'm staying right here."

He was maybe at the verge of death, he didn't know, but he would not go back without a fight. He wasn't the strongest zodiac for nothing.

His answer did nothing but piss Karen off even more. She kicked him in the side and started to stomp on him, then left.

Tsuna came back that day with a box of medical supplies.

"She's getting more violent lately," Tsuna stated.

Leo just nodded as he let Tsuna treat him.

Five months later.

"I'm getting used to this," Leo mumbled to himself. "Maybe I should forgive her now."

It was starting to get colder and the evidence of it was in the now bare trees and cool wind chills. The gusts blew a pile of leaves, and Leo noticed Master Bob walking towards him. Other than Tsuna, Master Bob had been the one who was visiting him, but Bob didn't look happy at all.

'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"She's WHAT!?" Leo was devastated.

Karen was dead.

Master Bob was crying into a tissue. "She was so de-desperate to do a job. S-she thought she was strong e-enough to summon another spirit. I tried to stop her but when that didn't work I called Tsuna to work his 'magic' and talk her out of it, but it was too late."

"This isn't what I wanted," Leo said tears running down his face. "I just wanted her to see that we have feelings too. That we're not just tools."

He started crying harder.

"Karen! Karen! KAREN!"

_Flashback end._

"After that I joined Fairy Tail and only Tsuna knows what happened. And now after three long years, I will finally die in front of her grave," Loke finished.

Lucy couldn't believe it. Her friend was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it? No, she won't believe it.

"I don't get why you can't go back!" she yelled at him. "You didn't do anything wrong! You were helping a friend! You didn't break the law! What happened to Karen was a tragic accident!"

"Lucy…" Loke mumbled as he saw the tears in her eyes.

But before he could say anything to get her to stop, he felt a sharp pain all over his body and fell to the ground.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked and in a moment she was on the ground with him.

"It's time."

"NO! IT'S NOT TIME!" Lucy grabbed Loke's shoulders. "LEO, GATE OF THE LION, OPEN! SEND LOKE BACK!"

She started to repeat that and released more magic every time.

"No, Lucy don't, don't make my crimes any worse then what they are," Loke pleaded with her, but she wasn't budging.

"What crimes? Looking out for a friend? That's not a crime!"

"Lucy this is the law-"

"Screw the law! The law is wrong! I'm going to send you back and change that stupid law! Gate of the Lion, open!"

Lucy was losing power, but at that time the ground shook and gravity seemed to go into reverse and froze. The water in the waterfall floated up, rocks were off the ground, and Loke's sunglasses were in the air after he clung to Lucy to try and protect her.

"The Law cannot be changed," a low and deep voice said.

Loke and Lucy were wide-eyed at the man in front of them. He was easily ten times bigger than themselves. He had on armor and a large cape that fluttered behind him, and his mustache would have been longer than his shoulders if they went straight out.

"The king, but what is the king doing here?" Loke asked himself. "It can't be because Lucy called one of his laws stupid, could it?"

Lucy got out of Loke's hold and went up to the king.

"Look here Mustache man."

The king and Loke were taking back by this. 'Mustache man?'

"Loke didn't do anything wrong. He was helping his friend with a problem!" she finished.

"The laws cannot be changed. You are not allowed to kill your key holder, directly or indirectly. He let her die," the king said. "And therefore, cannot return home. I am sorry for this, old friend."

The last part was directed at Loke, to which he bowed his head in acceptance, but it pissed Lucy off even more.

"Old friend!? You don't do that to an 'old friend'," Lucy told him. "The law is stupid and wrong!"

"Lucy, please don't make my punishment worse." Loke tried to plead with implore her, but she wasn't having it.

"NO!" Lucy then released enough magic to summon all of her friends. "If you disappear then we all would be sad! Even your friends at Fairy Tail! You didn't give up on me when Phantom kidnapped me, and so there is no way I'm going to give up on you!"

The king was watching all of this with interest. This was the first time that he could remember a human who cared for one of them so much to go to such lengths.

"Maybe," he mumbled, getting both of their attention. "The law is in the wrong here. Leo, my old friend, you are welcome to come back home. But on one condition: you serve your friend here and protect her with your life."

Loke couldn't believe it. He was saved? He must be dreaming.

Lucy grinned and gave the king a thumbs up. "You're not so bad, Mustache Man."

At her words, the king gave her a toothy grin and left, and the gravity went back to normal. Lucy and Loke got off the ground and Loke stared at her disbelief.

"Y-you saved me," he stammered.

"Nothing you wouldn't do for me," she told him, and then remembered something. "Oh yeah, I have a message from Tsuna."

Loke groaned thinking he knows what it was, but asked anyway.

"He said you're an idiot."

Yep. He knew it.

"But I have to ask," she continued. "Why is he calling you an idiot?"

Loke laughed at that. "That's because he told me, not long after he met you, that you would be a good holder. But I refused to even think about it since I thought I was going to die."

Lucy smiled and held out her hand. "Well you don't have to worry, after all, we're friends right?"

Loke didn't say anything to that, but he did take her hand. He then went back to the celestial world, leaving Lucy his key.

Back with Tsuna

"Kufufufufu, this is interesting Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said as he observed Tsuna.

Tsuna was, at the moment, trying his hardest not to get sick. They were on the train back to the guild, and the motion sickness has been taking its toll on Tsuna for about an hour now.

"I say we should get off and walk the rest of the way," Tsuna mumbled.

"Can't do that." Lion said. "If we did that we would miss the time we said we would be back. And you know how Master gets if someone returns later then they said they would."

"Why? What would happen? Boyan?" Ken asked.

"Well it changes depending on the circumstances, but the last person it happened to, the Master was like a mother hen and wouldn't let the person take a job for a week," Lion told him.

"That guy was in the hospital, Lion." Tsuna added before he had to hold more vomit back.

The rest of the ride was silent, minus Tsuna, because they were wondering just what type of guild they signed up for.


	13. Chapter 13

Tsuna Dragneel ch 13

**AN: Alright I want to start off saying thank you to my two beta readers, DemonxHalphas and Meiko Atsushi! Second, I would like to remind you all that I had a poll up. And well, one person voted. (-_-') So I am going to act as if I never had that thought... Next order of business is that it is summer. Now you may expect me to say that I now have time on my hands to work on my chapters. Yeah no. I finished High School (Boo-Ya!) but now the harder part begins. Job searching. So, sadly, don't expect too much. If anyone wants to ask me anything, you can contact me by either a review or PM. Also thank you all who are keeping up with this story, Fav, Following, and reviewing. Honestly this chapter feels a little forced. Anyway here are my responses to reviews.**

**Tasha. : Thank you.**

**Heart of Fire and Ice: Wow...that was an experiment...I can't believe I was able to put in a review on my own story. So this means nothing.**

**Meiko Atsushi: Thank you for your comments and betaing for me.**

**Kuroi Rin: Thank you, glad you like it :)**

**Kirimi Scarlett Hellgrea: I don't know about any parings in the story, so if you (or anyone else) have any suggestions or want for parings, I'm all ears. **

**amnman52: Thanks! :)**

_At the guild…_

"WHAT? YOU'RE A CELESTIAL SPIRIT?!"

That was the shout Tsuna heard when he walked back to the guild. He saw Natsu, Gray, Lucy and some other people standing around Loki near the bar.

"Hey, Loki," Tsuna called out. "You owe me one, you idiot."

"Oh hey, Tsuna. Yeah I guess you're right, I do owe ya. How about this? I was just about to give Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy tickets to a beach resort. I could get you an extra if you'd like," Loki said, pulling out the tickets from his pocket.

Tsuna shook his head and motioned to Mukuro and the others.

"I'm going to get these guys into Fairy Tail, then go and meet up with someone," Tsuna told him.

"Hey, Tsuna, who are these guys?" Gray asked. "More people from your past life?"

"Yep, this is Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, and MM." Tsuna pointed to them respectively.

"Oh, so you have an older sibling now, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro mused as he looked at Natsu. "He doesn't look like much, but then again, neither did you."

The group heard sniffing noises and turned to see Natsu smelling Mukuro. Mukuro, meanwhile, was getting more and more annoyed by the intrusion of space. But what really ticked him off was the comment afterwards.

"Wow, not only does he have a pineapple hairstyle, but he smells like one too!" Mukuro twitched. He twitched again. And again.

'Oh no. Good luck, Natsu-nii.' Tsuna thought.

Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, and MM backed away from Mukuro, as the illusionist summoned his trident and pointed it at Natsu.

"What was _that _little boy?"

"Mukuro," Tsuna said. "Don't do anything to Natsu-nii; you do smell like a pineapple. And Natsu-nii, don't pick at Mukuro. His magic is illusions and he can be very creative when it comes to torturing someone." A little too creative that it was dangerous, really.

Mukuro looked slightly disappointed at the command, while Natsu just gave Tsuna a confused look.

"Putting that aside," Gray said stepping in. "Who are you going to see after they get into the guild?"

"Don't really know yet," Tsuna told him.

"What? You're going to see someone you don't even know? Do you know if the source is reliable?" Natsu asked in his overprotective-older-brother mode.

Tsuna raised a hand in a calming manner.

"Don't worry, Natsu-nii. Besides, I think you should get going yourself, Erza is packed and ready to go to that resort." To prove his point he pointed over to the redhead, who had a mountain of luggage with her.

"And Natsu," Erza said firmly, "Let me remind you that Tsuna is an S-class wizard—he'll be fine. Now with that said, let's go or I'll leave you behind!" As if to give a gesture of finality, she began walking away with her luggage.

With that Team Natsu left and then Tsuna with Mukuro and his group went over to Mira. After they got their guild marks Tsuna went to talk to Makarov. Tsuna knocked on the door and entered after hearing a muffled 'come in'. What he saw made his jaw drop, in awe and horror; the paperwork somehow tripled since the last time he was there.

"Ah, Tsuna, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked in a pained voice from his desk.

"Well, I got them into the guild," Tsuna stated. "And I would like permission to leave with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Hibari, Chrome, Mukuro, Ryohei, and Lion to see the guy who put out the flyers."

"And by 'them' I assume you mean the people from your past life and made a dark guild."

Tsuna nodded and Makarov put a hand on his chin.

"Do you know if the word has got around about the guild being demolished?" he asked.

Tsuna shook his head and told him, "As far as I know there are no news about The Paths of Hell falling."

Makarov had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I have an idea; will you call in Mukuro, please?" he asked, rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb.

Tsuna gave a quick nod and asked, "Would you want me here as well or just him?"

"I would like both of you here."

With that Tsuna went to get Mukuro. He found him next to the bar with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo. When Yamamoto noticed Tsuna, he called him over.

"Yo, Tsuna! The team is back together again! Isn't that great?" He was laughing and had his usual grin. Or an idiotic grin, as Gokudera would call it.

"Kufufufufu, I don't see the Skylark anywhere," Mukuro commented. "Is he even part of the guild?"

"Of course Hibari is a part of the guild. But you know him as much as we do; haven't you noticed that there is little to no crime here?" Tsuna said.

"Ah, then I would have to change that, kufufufu."

"Pineapple bastard, don't do that. It would cause the Tenth problems," Gokudera growled.

'This is the reason why I have to go on so many S-class missions,' Tsuna thought as he watched his friends.

As the slowly heating up comments continued, fists began to fly, starting yet another brawl in Fairy Tail. Tsuna was able to make his way through the scuffle and grab Mukuro by his arm. Nobody noticed the two leave, thanks to Mukuro making an illusion of the two fighting in their place.

"Tsunayoshi, where are we going?" Mukuro asked as he was dragged away.

"The master wants to see us," Tsuna explained.

They got to the office and Mukuro was shocked by all the paperwork lying around. He never thought he would see the day when someone had more paperwork than Tsuna when he was the Vongola Decimo.

"What did you want to talk to us about, Master?" Tsuna asked, taking Mukuro out of his shocked state (not that his face ever showed it.)

"Right. Mukuro, I would like it if you would keep The Paths of Hell running, and Tsuna, I would like it if you could come with me to find Gajeel," Makarov said.

Before Tsuna could question Makarov, Mukuro beat him to it.

"Kufufufufu, why would a legal guild want to keep an illegal guild running?"

"I have a son named Ivan," Makarov said with a sigh. "He is the head of a dark guild called Raven Tail. If you could keep track him by forming an alliance for me, then I would be greatly thankful."

"Raven Tail? Kufufufu, I've heard of them before. They, like me, haven't done anything worth getting recognized by the kingdom yet. So I am curious to see what they are up to. I accept," Mukuro said.

Makarov nodded his head in thanks and turned to Tsuna, because he knew the boy had some questions.

"Gajeel?" Tsuna asked, knowing that Makarov knew what he meant.

"Yes. Juvia came by asking to join the guild and start a new leaf. She asked if I would take Gajeel in as well since she was his only friend. Who am I to deny the child?" Makarov said then added, "Also, I'll have him spy on Ivan on the inside. Two perspectives, always good."

"Then didn't Juvia tell you where he is?" Tsuna countered.

"Yes, but if Gajeel decides to run, how am I going to track him? You know how he smells so you could lead me to him," he said with a grin that said, 'I-know-you-can't-deny-me'.

"Fine. When are we leaving?" Tsuna asked.

"Right now!" he said and jumped off his desk to leave.

_With Gajeel…_

They were in a metal junkyard.

Tsuna figured that Gajeel the IRON dragon slayer would be surrounded by his food. What he did not think he would see was the dragon slayer to look so defeated. He was sitting on top of his pile of iron eating and looking like a hobo. Upon noticing their presence, Gajeel looked over his shoulder and grunted.

"What the hell are you two doing here? Come to mock me? Heh, never thought that would happen."

Tsuna wanted to be annoyed with him, but somehow couldn't. Anyone would feel down when they got beaten as bad as they beat Phantom.

"That isn't why we are here," Makarov said.

"We are here to see if you want to join Fairy Tail," Tsuna finished.

Gajeel looked at the two as if they grew a second head.

"And why would I want to join your damn guild?" he asked.

"Why did you join a guild in the first place? To get stronger, correct?" Makarov asked.

"You can't do that here by yourself. You need comrades to do that. And you already have at least two in Fairy Tail," Tsuna told him.

At Gajeel's confused look Tsuna continued. "Juvia, me, and possibly my family from my other life."

"Juvia huh? Yeah, that girl would ask me to follow her. But that leads me to another, more important question: I am the guy that destroyed your guild, hurt your 'children', and even kidnapped two of them—one of which is standing here. Why would you let me in, huh?"

As he was talking he turned his back to them and closed his eyes. He opened them again, and started sweating when he felt killing intent.

"Believe us, Gajeel; we did not forget that fact. But it is a parent's job to lead their children on the right path. You were misguided," Makarov growled out.

"So we are here to help you back on your feet," Tsuna said, but not dropping his killer intent. "Just keep in mind that if you screw up even once, we will not hesitate to act on the situation."

Gajeel could only nod at his words and came to a conclusion in his mind.

"Alright, I'll join, but only because I want to beat you and Salamander, and I can't see how strong you two are somewhere else."

Tsuna could easily tell that the last part was a lie and he was trying to act tough, but he didn't point it out for Gajeel's sake.

"Great!" Makarov exclaimed. "Then follow us!"

Makarov then proceeded in leading the two dragon slayers away from the dump.

_TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP_

"Alright guys," Tsuna started. "We may be at the train station right now, but we are not boarding a train; we are going to walk along the train tracks."

The group that Tsuna was talking to, which consisted of Lion, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, and Ryohei (Hibari went ahead of them), looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hahahaha, and why is that, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sorry, but I have to agree with the sword idiot, Tenth. It would be faster to use the train and the stupid cow will have less time to complain," Gokudera put in.

"Kufufufufu. I know why Tsunayoshi wants to travel like this." Mukuro could not help but mock them for not knowing an important new fact about their boss.

Before they could ask Mukuro what he was talking about, Lion walked up to Tsuna.

"If you get on the train, I will buy you ten cakes deluxe when we get back," he said.

Lion saw Tsuna flinch, but he still refused to get on, so he started upping the number.

"Fifteen, twenty, twenty five—"

"OK EVERYONE ON THE TRAIN!" Tsuna exclaimed as he ran to the vehicle.

"What extremely just happened?" Ryohei asked.

"You'll find out later," Lion told them. "Just don't freak out, and pull Tsuna off the train when we get to the stop."

Lion then lead them onto the train, not waiting for them to ask any questions. On the seat, Tsuna was in a nervous sweat.

'Why did I have to cave into the sweet, sweet cake?' He thought, but the other side of his mind was saying, 'Of course, no one could possibly refuse cake…' He sighed, and continued to think_. _'I never wanted them to see my motion sickness, especially Gokudera. It is bad enough Mukuro knows.'

Once everyone was steady the train started moving, and Tsuna felt like he was going to be sick. He paled, hunched over, and put his hand to his mouth to try and hold it in.

"Tsuna, you ok?" Yamamoto asked as he saw Tsuna hunch over.

Tsuna didn't answer in fear of throwing up so he just nodded. Lion, however, decided to tell them.

"It's his motion sickness. He gets like this whenever he is on any form of transportation. Natsu is the same way so I think it has something to do with being a dragon slayer," he explained.

"I am sorry, Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed. "If I had known I would have willingly walked along the train tracks with you!"

"Is there nothing we can do?" asked Chrome.

"AH! Have you tried any healing magic to the extreme?"

"No we haven't, since we don't really know someone who does healing," Lion said then paused. "Wait a minute, you're a healer right?"

"To the extreme!" Ryohei said, then went over to Tsuna.

He put his hand on Tsuna's back and a yellow light appeared in his palm. Instantly Tsuna started to feel better. After a few minutes, he was fine.

"Thank you, Onii-san," Tsuna said.

"No problem, to the extreme!"

"I don't really get what happened, but I want candy," Lambo muttered.

_TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP_

After they got off the train, Tsuna looked at the map.

"Let's see… According to this, we need to head northeast through the forest to get to the building," he said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Yamamoto said, and they started walking in that direction.

"LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!" Lambo yelled. "IF ANYONE IS GOING TO HOLD ME I WANT IT TO BE TSUNA-NII!"

Gokudera was holding him by the back of his shirt while he struggled to get out.

"Not happening you stupid cow. You've been fussy ever since the train and you are not going to bother Tenth," he said.

"Now, now, Gokudera, maybe you should put him down," Tsuna said with a small smile.

"Yes, Tenth!"

After walking for a few minutes, they came across a building that looked like it was built with marshmallows. Everyone was quiet while staring at the structure in disbelief. Out of all things you can make a building with, this person decided to build it with marshmallows. They really wondered who it could _possibly_ be.

"Kufufufu, I think we know who sent out those flyers," Mukuro said, breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about?" Lion asked.

Tsuna sighed. "In our other life, there was this guy who was obsessed with sweets, mainly marshmallows. And it seems he still is."

"Boss, should we go in?" Chrome asked.

"I sense the Skylark in there. Kufufufu. It would be lovely to meet him again."

Tsuna shook his head at Mukuro because he knew that he just wanted to fight him again, and walked to the door. He raised a hand to knock but the door opened before he could so much as make contact with it.

"Hahaha, I guess he's expecting us," Yamamoto said with a strained smile.

"Tsuna, I don't want to go in," Lion said. "This place smells sweeter than a sweet shop."

Lambo stepped in the building and poked the wall. His eyes widened in awe as the marshmallows caved in, and then went back to its original size.

"Hey, Tsuna-nii, is it possible for this place to be made from marshmallows?" he asked.

"We live in a world where magic exists; anything is possible," Tsuna said. "Is building something this big out of marshmallows possible for most people? No. But then again, we're not dealing with a normal person."

"It hurts that you think of me that way, Vongola."

Their attention was drawn to a guy with white hair and outfit, and a purple tattoo below his left eye. He was also eating marshmallows.

Tsuna nodded to him.

"Byakuran."


	14. Chapter 14

Tsuna Dragneel ch 14

**AN: Sup people! I finally got this chapter up! I would like to thank DemonxHalphas and Meiko Atsushi for beating for me.**

**Sawada Ten-chan: Well, for now at least. ^.^ and thank you.**

**SerinasHarmony: Your welcome.**

**QuirkyKit: Here's the chapter! ^.^**

**RaNDoem: O.o wow, you have energy.**

**Meiko Atsushi: Thank you!**

**KHMugiwaraRocks15: Thank you ^.^**

**meme7789: Glad you like/dislike it then.**

**xxnatsumi28xx: Ok now with me: breath in, breath out. ^.^**

**WildShooter1130: Thank you!**

**Zombiw4queen: ^.^**

**Ryner510: First review: I don't know how that happened hehe. Second review: yep ^.^ Third review: Thanks!**

"Hi, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran greeted, and tried to hug him but Tsuna stepped aside.

"Should we move this to another location?" Tsuna asked before Gokudera was able to yell at Byakuran. "Like to where Hibari is maybe?"

Byakuran pouted, but nevertheless led them deeper into the marshmallow building (that was surprisingly not all marshmallow). He stopped in front of a double door and turned to them.

"Before I let you in, I ask that you to keep the physical fighting low to nothing at all." He looked at two in particular who would more than likely cause the most destruction. "If there is a lot of damage, I wouldn't hear the end of it from Mikyoa."

With that he opened the door and they walked into a meeting room. Hibari was already sitting down and looked like he was asleep with Hibird on top of his head. He opened one eye slightly to acknowledge they were there before he closed it again.

'Byakuran must have made a deal with Hibari for him not to attack Mukuro on sight_,'_ Tsuna thought. 'That, or he mellowed out over the years… He thought, but quickly dismissed the idea. 'Nope, a deal is involved somewhere, and I don't want to know where.'

Pushing that thought aside, Tsuna brought out the two fliers.

"Byakuran, can you please explain these?" he asked as he placed the fliers on the table.

Byakuran looked at both of the fliers and nodded his head, leaning back.

"That is actually one of the things I wanted to discuss," he said. "The first one was sent by a group of people who call themselves the 'Oracion Seis'."

Tsuna blinked.

"The Oracion Seis? They are a powerful dark guild right? Why would they want the rings?" he asked.

"The Oracion Seis have a Celestial Spirit mage who is very good at getting information. I'm not sure how she got it, but she did, and they decided that the rings could help them reach the Nirvana," Byakuran told them. "But we can go deeper into that later; for now, I will explain about the rings."

Byakuran noticed the not-too-happy faces in response to what he said, but ignored them. Instead, he pressed a button on the side of the table and someone came into the room – and handed them the half-rings to their rightful owners.

"Why are only half of the rings here, and why did we find the lightning ring on one of our missions?" Gokudera asked when he was handed his ring.

"There was a trader among us who thought he would sell the ring," the servant replied—she had short, light brown hair and an all-white outfit similar to Byakuran's. "My name is Mikyoa, **(AN: This is a made up name! I don't even know if there is a name like this one in anything I watch and or read.)** Byakuran's head servant and sugar limiter."

"'Sugar limiter?'" Lambo asked with a slight fear before he thought, 'I shouldn't eat any candy in front of her then_.'_

Mikyoa nodded and grabbed a bag of his sweets from a hiding spot in the room. "Yes; as you can see, Byakuran loves marshmallows. So I try to limit how many he eats in attempt to keep him healthy."

'Good luck with that,' was the general thought.

Byakuran seemed to pout with the reminder.

"Anyways, the other halves of the rings are in a parallel world called Edolas. Tsunayoshi, as you are the only one with a complete ring, you probably noticed that they don't work here, in 'Earth Land' as the people of Edolas call us. Don't ask us why, even we don't know. However they will work in Edolas," Mikyoa said since Byakuran was still pouting, trying to get her to give him some of his sweets back – in which he was failing.

"Hey, Tsuna, can we trust any of this information we get from this guy?" Lion asked. "He seems stranger than the people in our guild."

"We can," Tsuna said. "In our past life, I would have more than likely agreed with you, since we didn't exactly start off on the right foot. But, my intuition is telling me that we can trust him and that he could have just tried to take the rings to do something—and he didn't, so you could use that as your proof if you want."

Lion seemed satisfied with this answer and Ryohei decided to voice his opinion.

"I extremely don't get it. If we can't use the rings here but it is possible there, then why do we have half of them?" He closed his eyes to concentrate. "Hmm, I don't get it."

Gokudera gave Ryohei a wary look. "That is actually a good question, Lawn Head."

"Better than what you could do, old man," Lion shot at him.

The two started glaring at each other and Yamamoto tried to calm Gokudera down when Byakuran started talking again.

"The magic here in Earth Land comes from within the person here, much like the dying will flames, whereas the magic in Edolas comes from objects. The world of Edolas is slowly losing its magic," he said with a sense of rare seriousness. "And now that Edolas is losing its magic, little by little, flames are starting to surface since magic seems to be dominant."

"That does not explain why we have half of the rings," Mukuro pointed out.

"Well, who else would you trust with your rings, other than yourselves?" Mikyoa asked anxiously, as if to prove a point.

"So we would basically be starting the Vongola up again in that other world?" Yamamoto asked.

"Only if you deem them worthy; think of it as another battle for the rings like you did with Xanxus, only this time you would be fighting yourselves instead of the Varia," Byakuran said.

Tsuna nodded his head at this, but another thought occurred to him.

"Don't you think it would be unfair to our Edolas selves?" he asked. "I mean, we have memories of fights and experience from this world. We could easily beat them."

Byakuran grinned like the madman he probably was.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We sent the Arcobaleno from here ahead of you to train your other selves!"

The group, minus Lion since he didn't know the Arcobaleno, grimaced.

"Should I start praying for them?" Ryohei asked.

"Go ahead, they have the Arcobaleno times two over there," Gokudera said.

"Actually that is not entirely the case," Mikyoa told them. "The Arcobaleno in Edolas are the strongest seven, of those who are not aligned with the king, but they do not know how to use the flames. So they are not only training your other halves but themselves as well."

"Your Edolas selves will be first generation in that world after all," Byakuran said and then stood up, motioning for them to do the same.

"Follow me to the back; I will show you how we are going to get you to Edolas," he said.

They got up and followed him. In the back there seemed to be nothing special and Mikyoa started explaining.

"There is something similar to a wormhole here. You can't see it but it's sucking the magic from the land," she told them. "We are going to send you one at a time over to Edolas to try and minimize the chaos you could cause. You can choose the order to go in."

'If you wanted to control the amount of chaos you should have thought of that before you sent Reborn over there,' Tsuna thought, but said, "We might as well go in the order the first battle went; Ryohei, Lambo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome/Mukuro, Hibari, then me. Is everyone ok with that?"

After a round of agreement Ryohei stepped forward.

"What do I have to do? Run into the wormhole to the extreme!?" he asked, pointed at the rather mysterious warp gate.

"Yes, but before you-" Mikyoa started but Ryohei was already gone. "Go…"

Tsuna sighed.

"Is there a way for Lion to go with him?" he asked.

Mikyoa just nodded and told Lion to follow Ryohei. But before Lion left, she told him what she was going to tell Ryohei.

"As I was trying to say to Ryohei, we will be sending the rest of you a week after another. We are not sure if time passes at the same rate as it does here so we are trying to make sure you have enough time," she said. "We also gave the Arcobaleno pacifiers that will glow once you arrive with the other half of the ring to let them know and lead them to you."

With that Lion left and Tsuna turned to Byakuran, who had his normal smile on.

"Can you explain more about the Oracion Seis?"

Byakuran's smile faded and his voice became monotone.

"We have a neutral agreement: 'You don't mess with me, I won't mess with you.' However, it's not hard to figure out what they are doing. They're after a device called Nirvana that does your typical turn good-to-bad and bad-to-good thing. Completely uninteresting."

'Of course he would say that,' was the general thought running through everyone's heads.

Tsuna cleared his throat.

"Well, we should probably be going now. Even Hibari left already," he said after he looked back to his group.

Mikyoa nodded.

"I'll show you the way out."

**OVER WITH RYOHEI**

"WOAH! THIS PLACE IS _EXTREME_!" Ryohei yelled as he looked around.

Edolas was beautiful, no doubt about that. There were rivers in the air along with other things he couldn't identify, and the plants were colorful. He was about to go exploring when something hit his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lion asked. "You left before you got all the details!"

Lion was floating in the air when a few moments later, his wings disappeared.

'That's odd; I didn't want my wings to leave. Maybe it's the magic draining.' He thought.

Ryohei rubbed the spot where Lion hit him and grinned sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry, I was just extremely excited," he said. "So what else do I need to know?"

Lion huffed at that.

"For starters, we should stay in one area. Apparently, those Arcobaleno people you know have a pacifier that will alert them that the other ring is here and lead them to you."

"So it's time to get serious," Ryohei said as he nodded his head.

Lion blinked at Ryohei, who seemed to have lost all air of his playful stupidity that normally surrounded him.

It was about five minutes later when a guy with blond hair and wearing a military outfit approached them. He also had a rifle strapped to his back, a blue pacifier around his neck, and a hawk on his shoulder.

"Yo, Ryohei! Long time no see! Kora! We already got the place set up like the first time. We can catch up on the way there. Kora," he said and then he noticed Lion.

He grabbed his rifle and pointed it at Lion, glaring.

"What is an Exceed doing here? Kora."

Ryohei stepped in front of Lion.

"Master Colonello," he said. "I don't know what an Exceed is, but I do know that Lion is Tsuna's partner and does not need to be held at gun point."

Colonello stared at Ryohei for a moment before he came to a conclusion and put his gun away.

"Alright. But we will have to disguise him somehow. Kora."

**A FEW MINUETS LATER**

"Why am I doing this again?" Lion asked.

He was more annoyed than he could remember at the moment. He had a giant leaf on his head that somehow made a hat and his tail was shoved in his pants, while smaller leaves covered any exposed orange.

"The people of Edolas either praise Exceeds, fear them, or both. Kora," Colonello said. "And this is the only way to disguise you for the moment. Kora. We also don't want any information getting to the King, kora, something's up with that guy. Now follow me! You're about to get the shock of your lives! Kora!"

So the two of them started following Colonello, both wondering what the "shock of your lives" could be, but Ryohei stopped them along the way.

"Master, why are you an adult?" he asked. "What happened to you being an infant?"

'Now he asks.' Colonello thought while Lion looked at both of them confused.

"We aren't cursed here, so the only time we were infants was when we were born in this world," Colonello told them and continued walking.

The sun was setting when they got to where they needed to be. There was a boxing arena in the middle of the clearing and a group of people standing next to the arena in a huddle.

'They must be our Edolas selves.' Ryohei thought.

The people in the huddle broke apart with a yell and one went into the arena. When Ryohei saw them more clearly due to the lights around the structure, his eyes widened, and he couldn't find himself agreeing with Collonelo's statement more.

**WITH BYAKURAN AFTER TSUNA LEFT**

Mikyoa returned, after showing the guest the way out, to find Byakuran munching on the marshmallows she hid with his back turned toward her. The aura around her darkened as she walked to him with a smile on her face.

"Byakuran," she said. "Just how long did you think I'd be?"

Startled Byakuran slowly turned around and found her with her hand out in a demanding manner.

"Ah, Mikyoa, that was faster than expected," he said as he reluctantly handed over his treat. "I thought I would be able to eat a few more before you came back."

She grabbed the marshmallows and then thought of something.

"By the way, Byakuran, why didn't you tell them the real reason for helping them?" she asked.

"What fun would that be? They can figure it out on their own. Besides, if I tell them that the _Arcobaleno_ asked me for help _and_ messed up, they would kill me. They really are perfectionists," he told her, and walked off.

**WITH TSUNA**

Tsuna felt like he was going to be sick… again.

"Kufufu. It seems that the healing magic only works once," Mukuro said as he looked at Tsuna who sat across from him.

They were on the way home the next morning since by the time they were done with Byakuran it was close to midnight. So for that night, they stayed at a hotel.

"That, or the healing magic has to be reapplied every time the tenth gets on a vehicle," Gokudera said, holding back the urge to ask if there was anything he could do since he knew he couldn't do anything.

'Why me?' Tsuna thought as the ride slowly turned into a mini brawl, due to a wrong comment in the wrong place.

**AT THE GUILD**

"Mira! I need twenty-five of your cake deluxe! I'll eat one now, please," Tsuna said when they got back to the guild, ignoring the fact that the whole guild seemed to want to kill Gajeel and the fact that the building was complete. "And those are on Lion's bill."

"Sure Tsuna, coming right up," Mira told him, ignoring the rest of the guild like Tsuna.

As Tsuna waited for his cake, humming happily to some random tune, Jet walked up to him.

"Tsuna, please do something about this!"

"Do something about what, Jet?" Tsuna asked as Mira put the cake in front of him (they kept cakes stocked up just for Tsuna and Erza).

"Can you not see?" he asked, then pointed to Gajeel. "Master let the guy who destroyed the guild and beat up Levi, Droy, and I join! I mean, what was he thinking!?"

Tsuna took a bite of his cake and smiled at the taste.

"Ymmmm, sugary goodness." He then turned to Jet. "I can see why you are upset." Another bite. "However, this is the master's wish, and Gajeel won't be doing anything like that again to us. Right, Gajeel?"

Gajeel, who was eating a pile of iron, grunted at the attention. He glared slightly at Tsuna, trying to give him a silent message to not help him.

'If I am going to get the guild to trust me, I'm going to have to prove my loyalty to them. And right now the only way I can think of is not doing anything at all,' he thought.

Jet, along with others, were not happy with this answer and they figured that they would just wait until Natsu found out.

Tsuna caught the message and gladly went back to his cake. He knew that Gajeel wanted to make his own way in the guild, and he respected that—he really did—but there had to be a way to speed this along. However, he felt that something was going to happen soon, so they needed to have a bond somewhere, even if it's small.

But what was the one thing that most of the guild members have that they can quickly give Gajeel to form even a small bond? Heck, even pity or sympathy would work here.

'Pity or sympathy,' Tsuna thought. 'Most of the guild members give a look of sympathy when I drag someone from Natsu-nii's team, except Erza, for training.'

Tsuna put his fork down and smirked.

Mira saw him and quickly figured out what Tsuna was planning. She just hoped that Tsuna went easy on him, since he was new.

"Hey Gajeel," Tsuna said as he walked over to him.

"What, Dragneel?" he asked with some iron in his mouth.

"Want to go training with me tomorrow?"


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

**AN: OK, to start off I would like to thank DemonxHalphas for beating me. Second, I need to inform you all that my laptop...has turned to crap. For whatever reason it refuses to pull up word. With no word comes no typing. Now I am hoping for a new one for the holidays but to be honest the chances of that to me are the chances of my cat shutting up when she is awake. Not very high. I am currently doing this on my sisters laptop and I am lucky she is letting me. Ish. She let me on the laptop but she doesn't know what I'm doing... :) Also I put a poll up on my profile about who I should pare Tsuna with or even if I should at all. Please look at it and vote. And thank you all who faved, followed, and reviewed. So now that you know that, I wish a happy (Incert what you wish here) to anyone who cares.**

**On to the reviews.**

**Keeperofhounds: I will continue to update when I can. :3 And thank you.**

**QuirkKit: Here you go!**

**SerinasHarmony: I had to laugh when I read that. Thank you.**

**Lazy Author with writers block: I'm sorry but could you PM me or something? I don't really understand the wording of your question. **

**meme7789: What are you confused about? And thank you for mentioning my humor. That made me happy :3**

**NarutoSpardaUzumaki, who commented on ch 1: One thing you should know about me...I REALLY don't like angst. So I think that's good.**

**khr1410: Wow, has it really been about two years? *Looks at date* Huh, so it has. Thank you for the comment. And I just remembered that I took out my original disclaimers. Hehe oops. I'll put a second AN.**

**Shadow Wolf 15846: Here you go!**

**Guest who commented on ch 1: Did it?**

**Guest who commented on ch 2: Uhh, yep! :)**

**Guest who commented on ch 9: Oh yes...I felt like David Tenet (Don't know if I spelt his name right...dyslexia) from Doctor Who when I typed that. :D**

**Guest who commented on ch 11: Wow you are excited.**

**Guest who commented on ch 13: Are you the same guest?**

**Guest: I hope you find it good.**

**AN #2: Right sorry about this. But I forgot to put up disclaimers and I am now covering my ass. I own nothing but my own twist to this story. This story appeared after I read 'The Dragneel Siblings' by khr1410. I asked before I did. Ok I think that's everything. If not I'll say it in the next chapter, whenever that will be. So on with the story. Oh wait! There is a fight scene in this chapter. Yeah, not my best. You have been worded.**

"Training?" Gajeel asked. "What kind of training?"

Gajeel was confused as to why the guild just got deathly silent. The guild that was never silent, was in fact silent, so that made Gajeel a bit nervous (not that he would ever say that).

"Well, that depends," Tsuna told him. "Since I didn't really fight you I don't have a good idea of what you need to improve. So for the first half, I will test you on everything I can, and the second part, I will train you where you need to improve most. Deal?"

Gajeel grunted. "I don't normally pass up chances on getting stronger. So it's a deal."

With that Tsuna shook his hand and went to set up for tomorrow, but not before grabbing his cake. Even after Tsuna was gone, however, the guild didn't return to its usual liveliness.

"What?" Gajeel asked, since this silence was different from the I-want-to-kill-you-silence.

"Maybe I should explain," Mira said. "Tsuna's training, well, not many can survive it. In fact, I think the only ones to survive were Tsuna himself, Erza, Lion, and me."

"What? So you mean not even Salamander survived this training? And what do you mean you? Aren't you just a bar worker?"

Mira hummed a bit. "Well, I used to be an S-Class wizard, so…"

Mira just left it at that and Gajeel started to wonder just what would happen to him.

WITH RYOHEI

Ryohei stared at the group of people before him. They looked like his friends on a normal day, but with one major difference. They were all female.

"These are your Edolas selves. Kora," Colonello said. "Shocking huh? Well anyway, I'll introduce them. Kora."

Colonello then pointed to them as he said their names.

"Tsuyuki Sawada, Hayaki Gokudera, Taru Yamamoto, your opponent Ryomei Sasagawa, the one who is sleeping is Lambi Bovino, the only guy in the group Kakurei Dokuro, and the last two who are not here because they, like their other selves, hate each other, Kuroki Hibari and Muneyo Rokudo. Kora."

"Hey, Colonello, we're in the middle of nowhere. May I take off the disguise now?" Lion asked.

"Sure." He nodded.

When Lion removed the hat he heard a shriek that he never thought he would hear again.

"HHIIIIEE! What is an Exceed doing here!?" Tsuyuki yelled, and got hit by a green hammer knocking her to the ground.

"Dame-Tsu, think, why do you think he is here?" said a guy in a black suit and a black fedora with an orange stripe.

"Ugh," Tsuyuki groaned as she got off the ground as Hayaki and Taru fussed over her.

"Are you ok, First?" Hayaki asked as Taru looked for any obvious injuries.

Tsuyuki nodded as the guy continued talking.

"He is more than likely sent here by my other dame student to keep an eye on Ryohei. Though a better use for him would be to report to him about the fights. But Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna."

"Hey, who do you think you are? I am Tsuna's partner, Lion, and I will not have anyone put down my best friend," Lion said, losing his temper a little.

The guy smirked at Lion. "I am the Earth Land Reborn: the world's best hitman and home tutor."

"Not that this won't be entertaining, kora, but Reborn, don't you think we should start the fight now? Kora," Colonello said before Lion could make another remark. "I mean they are already in the arena. Kora."

The others looked to find what Colonello said was true and that Ryohei somehow changed from his other outfit to his boxing uniform.

So Reborn got in the center of the ring to state the rules.

"Alright. This battle for the rings will be different from the first one. Ryohei, you can think of it as a mixture from your first ring battle and the inheritance battle. Therefore Ryomei can get the ring by either knocking you out or you approving of her. Also, since there isn't anyone else who could take the spot as guardian and we have a week until the next one arrives, Ryomei has several tries to get the ring. That being said if the battle ends within the week, we'll send that cat back and forth so we can speed things along. Any questions?"

"Since when was I elected the gofer?" Lion asked irritated.

"After Ryomei gets the ring from Ryohei, he has to train her using sun flames." Reborn said. "And everyone else continues. Therefore you are the only one who does not need to be here and can go back and forth. I thought that would be obvious but I guess my Dame-student rubbed off on you."

"Don't insult Tsuna," Lion said.

'Protective I see,' Reborn thought as he started the fight with no other comment. "Begin!"

It started off with the two of them staring at each other before Ryomei tried to kick his head. Ryohei was able to block it with his right arm and he noticed that the force she used was almost to the point of his Maximum Cannon.

'She's holding back,' Ryohei thought. 'That is the only explanation on why I'm still standing. But why is she holding back?'

Ryohei could hear the other girls cheering for Ryomei but that didn't stop him from punching her in the gut, using the same amount of force she used on him, and she coughed up some spit. It didn't take long for her to catch her breath and she tried to punch him back, but he easily dodged.

"Why are you fighting?" Ryohei asked. "If you are not going to come at me to the extreme, then why are you fighting?"

"What is he talking about? I thought Ryomei always does things to the 'max'," Taru commented.

"Fighting is the only thing she holds back in. Can't you tell? Baka." Hayaki told Taru.

Ryomei was still panting after getting punched.

"I'm fighting for my friends," she panted. "But after an incident when I was younger I stopped fighting. Sorry for being a bit rusty, but I'll beat you soon."

Ryohei looked at the determination in her eyes and made a decision. He grabbed the half ring from his neck and tossed it to her. She was able to catch it, but was confused.

"You pass. You were able to start fighting for your friends after stopping, much like the first generation I knew. I want to start your training immediately to knock off some of that rust," Ryohei told her. "Now let's go to the EXTREME! I will extremely help you!"

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Hayaki yelled. "That fight didn't even last two minutes!"

Tsuyuki put a hand on Hayaki's shoulder. "But that's good. Not only did he pass her but she didn't have to break her promise for long. And now she can go back to being her cheery self."

"I guess," she mumbled back.

'Tsuna would have said that with a sarcastic remark,' Lion thought as he observed the female version of his partner and best friend. 'They are different, but maybe the important parts are the same.'

Lion also noticed that she had a worried expression before and during the fight.

"Well, with that settled," Reborn said. "Ryohei and Ryomei, you two can start training, and the cat can go back to get back to that Dame student of mine and bring the next Guardian. Colonello show him where to go."

Colonello looked up slightly as if he were thinking.

"Naw, I don't want to, I'm going to send Lackey and go see Lal."

At this Reborn shrugged and turned to Lion. "Follow him, more than likely the Lackey is hiding behind La for some reason."

Lion sent a slight glare at Reborn before following Colonello.

WITH TSUNA

"Alright," Tsuna said as he looked at Gajeel. "First thing you should know is that I am going to test you on different things, like speed, endurance, attack range, etc. So today is just seeing what you can do, and tomorrow will be the training day. Oh, and some of your training will be done with Lambo."

"Before we start, I have a question," Gajeel stated as he looked to the side. "Why do we have an audience?"

Tsuna glanced over to where Cana, Bisca, Alzack, Mira, Lambo, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Master stood.

"I invited Cana, Bisca, and Alzack to help test you; the others just wanted to see how you do," he told him. "Also, I think they have a betting pool to see how long you would last."

At the last part some of them started whistling and trying to fake innocence while the others outright agreed on the betting pool.

"Anyway," Tsuna continued. "We'll start with your speed. I want you to run as fast as you can from here to here again, going around the city without using any kind of speed magic. I have the timer on me now—ready? Go."

"Hold up—" Gajeel tried to protest when Tsuna cut him off.

"Bisca, Alzack, I think he needs some motivation."

"Gladly," they said as they used their guns magic on Gajeel.

"...Shit," he cursed, as he started to run to avoid the bullets.

After Gajeel ran out of sight, Tsuna turned to Gokudera.

"So what are the bets?"

Wordlessly, Gokudera handed him a couple sheets of paper. Each was labeled a different category:

_SPEED (HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR HIM TO RUN BACK)_

_ CANA 1000 J 2 HOURS_

_ MIRA 1050 J 1 HOUR 30 MINUTES_

_ BISCA 2000 J 4 HOURS_

_ ALZACK 2000 J 4 HOURS_

_ MASTER 3000 J 2 HOURS 30 MINUTES_

_ YAMAOMTO 1500 J 3 HOURS_

_ LAMBO 5 GRAPE CANDY 3 HOURS_

_ GOKUDERA 500 J 1 HOUR_

Tsuna sighed at this, because the other papers were similar to this one.

"I think you guys give him too much credit. This is only his first few days in Magnolia, what makes you think he knows his way around? I bet the rest of my cakes he is later than what all of you think."

5 HOURS LATER

"Got lost?" Tsuna asked Gajeel.

Gajeel was currently trying to catch his breath while he lay on his back.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically. "You put something with your scent on it all over the town to throw me off didn't you?"

Tsuna just grinned at him. "Well, now that you're back we can start on your endurance. Lambo will be joining you for this one. Cana has a card that can produce lightning, so she will be hitting you with it until you pass out!"

Cana raised the card. "We also have a bet on how many hits it will take. I'm only allowed to hit the kid once though. Ready?"

Gajeel's eyes widened when he heard what the two of them just said. But before he could try to run, using his newfound energy, Cana hit him with a bolt of lightning. The attack left him twitching on the floor. Lambo was the same but he quickly got back up and started running around crying.

"Well, that was uneventful. And it seems that Lambo still has the ability to resist lightning." Gokudera said. "Who put one hit in the bet?"

Yamamoto looked at the papers. "No one, the lowest was Tsuna with two."

"If that's the case, then why don't we call that bet off and just go back to the guild?" Tsuna asked.

With everyone agreeing to that they left Gajeel on the ground and went to the guild. When they got there, however, there was an uneasy feeling in the air.

"What's going on here?" Makarov asked.

"Ah, Master, we just got word that the resort that Natsu and the others went to got attacked, and Erza got kidnapped," Elfman said.

Tsuna blinked. "Someone kidnapped Erza? I pity them. She is going to be so pissed."

"Bossu, do you want to go and help Natsu and the others rescue her?" Chrome asked.

"Chrome, I didn't see you there, did the job you take go well? And no. I'm sure that Natsu can do it on his own."

Chrome just nodded and whispered something in his ear. In response Tsuna nodded and motioned for Gokudera, Lambo, and Yamamoto to follow him. But, before Tsuna left, he grabbed another one of his cakes.

AT TSUNA'S PLACE

"What did you find, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked when they got to his house.

"Something I didn't expect," he replied as he pointed to the table.

When the others saw what was on the table their eyes widened. Because what was on the table, was a familiar purple bazooka.

"Whoa, is that the ten year bazooka?" Yamamoto asked.

"Looks like it, but does it work the same?" Gokudera stated.

"Who cares!?" Lambo shouted. "I missed my bazooka! Give me!"

Lambo then tried to make a grab for it but Tsuna pulled it away from him.

"We haven't tested it yet," Chrome told them. "We found it on our job and thought it would be good to bring it here."

Tsuna nodded. "Good thinking, if this really is the ten year bazooka then it would be classified as old and dangerous lost magic."

"I know it's the ten year bazooka. I'll show you! Hit me with it!" Lambo said as he tried to get his weapon back.

Tsuna glared at Lambo and made him and everyone else in the room freeze. They know that Tsuna didn't usually glare at anyone, even at his enemies, unless he was really mad.

"And what if this isn't the ten year bazooka?" he asked. "What then? Lambo, you are _five_. Are you telling me that you can survive a real bazooka blast if this just highly resembles yours? Even Natsu-nii would have been severely wounded if he got hit at five. So, no, we are not going to use this on you. Do you understand?"

Scared by the look in Tsuna's eye, Lambo just nodded.

After seeing the nod, Tsuna lessened his glare and sighed.

"Lambo, you know I'm only doing this for your safety right?" Lambo nodded again and Tsuna smiled. "Then why don't we test it on a bonzai tree that I got from one of my jobs?"

After they agreed to test the bazooka on the tree, Tsuna went to get it. When Tsuna came back with the tree they noted that it was barely an inch tall. Mukuro took the bazooka, aimed, and fired. Gokudera started a timer when he saw the familiar pink smoke, and when it cleared, the tree was about five inches tall.

"I told you it was the ten year bazooka," Lambo mumbled.

"I'm timing it now, Tenth," Gokudera told them.

"Tsuna!" A voice called from outside.

"Lion?" Tsuna questioned as the door opened to reveal the cat. "What are you doing back here?"

"Well…" Lion started, but sighed soon after.

"Why don't you tell me after about five minutes?" Tsuna asked.

Lion blinked in confusion, but agreed nonetheless.

Five minutes later the pink smoke appeared again and the tree was back to its normal self. Lion turned to Tsuna for an explanation.

Tsuna held up the bazooka. "This is the ten year bazooka; well, we're guessing ten years for now, could be something else in this world. Anyways, this bazooka isn't a normal one. Anything this hits will be switched with its ten year future self for five minutes. Once the five minutes are up you switch again. This was Lambo's tool in our other life."

Lion nodded and began to tell them what happened in Edolas. When he was done, Tsuna couldn't help but sigh.

"Well it's good to know Reborn hasn't changed."

"Our other selves are female?" Yamamoto said. "Wow, I can't wait to meet them!"

"When do you want to send Lambo, Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"It's getting kind of late, so Lion, if you could, please take Lambo to Edolas in the morning. For now we can relax." Tsuna said as he went to his room, and Lion and Lambo followed him.

"Just so you know," Lion started when Lambo started snoring. "I don't like Reborn. He seems too cocky to me."

"Well, just so you know," Tsuna countered, "I have yet to find someone that doesn't love or hate the guy. So I'm not surprised. Even I went back and forth between the two when he was training me."

"So what's the verdict now?"

Tsuna was quiet as he thought of it.

"I respect him," he finally said. "Now go to sleep, you are the one who will have to deal with Reborn again much sooner than me."

Lion just nodded his head as he started to drift asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Tsuna Dragneel ch 16

**AN: First, thank you DemonxHalphas for beating me once again. I know I'm a slow writer, so I really appreciate it. Second, no I still don't have a new laptop. I am once again using my sisters. And I would like to remind you all that I have a poll up about the parings in this story for Tsuna that I will close next month. So far Mira is in the lead. With that, on to the reviwes because I can't think of anything else to say. ^.^ Oh and I own nothing and please review I love reading and responding to feedback.**

**Keeperofhounds: You're welcome and thank you.**

**meme7789: Not enough? Well here's the next chapter! And I'm happy I cleared that up, totally forgot all about the disclaimers when I edited the story, hehe.**

**TheMeWhoIsMe27: Hehe, thank you ^.^ I didn't think that my story was that good.**

**I-AM-A-SUPER-SADIST: You should know that I don't normally give into demands. But in this case I shall make an exception.**

**EXTREME: Wow, I never thought I would read a review that said "IT'S MA LIFE!". Though I have to admit, I did like reading it. Now as for your story recommendation. I'm sorry but I am going to have to decline, it just wouldn't feel right. At the moment I am 19 and find myself not a big of a fan of Pokemon as I was when I was younger. I didn't even know there was a Pokemon: Super Mystery Dungeon, that's how out of it I am. But I must say that I was really into it when it first started. Ash and Misty should get together, just saying. Another thing I'm confused about when you said you were a kid and could not post on FanFiction, the last I checked there was no age requirement to get an account. Heck my sister started when she was in middle school. So I think you can put the story up yourself :) unless there are other reasons why you can't. So if you put the story up yourself I wish you luck and if not I hope you find someone who will be able to wright the story better then I ever could.**

The next morning Tsuna woke up before the others and went to the guild. Before he left the house though, he left a note saying that he wanted Lion to go with Lambo to Edolas.

'I'm going to have to get used to the new guild,' Tsuna thought as he looked at the building. 'Remids me of the Vongola mansion when I first went there. I'm not sure which is bigger though.'

When Tsuna entered the guild he found a small crowd around the bar.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked.

Mira looked at him with a upset expression on her face.

"The magic council just ordered the Etherion to fire at the Tower of Heaven and Natsu and the others are over there," Mira told him. "And on top of that, the master won't let any of us go over there to help them out."

"Etherion?! You mean the weapon that the magic council uses to threaten us? But if they go through with that, then a lot of people will die!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What are they thinking?"

"It doesn't matter what the fools on the council were thinking," Makarov said as he came down from his office. "Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy are over there and they will stop whatever is going on. Tsuna, this is Erza's fight. Don't interfere."

Tsuna clenched his fist and looked at Makarov. He noted that he wasn't exactly happy with the situation either. So, Tsuna walked out of the guild to his training grounds to let out some of his frustrations. But before he got there, he found Gajeel, who was randomly walking around.

"Huh," Gajeel said as he was suddenly pulled by Tsuna. "What the heck, Dragneel!? Can't you see I'm walking?"

"You are the one who said you would go through my training, so we are going to go train," Tsuna said, then thought,. 'And I am going to let off some steam. Win-win. But he doesn't need to know that.'

It wasn't long before they got to the training area; when they did Tsuna turned to Gajeel.

"Alright," he said. "I'm going to test how well you can get out of certain situations."

"Situations?" Gajeel asked before he found himself tied by a rope. "THE HELL!?"

Tsuna then promptly pushed him into the river they were nearby.

"Let the training begin," Tsuna mumbled, and chuckled slightly.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

It was the end of the day when Tsuna finally let Gajeel take a break. The latter was breathing hard and covered in dirt and bruises, and was slightly wet.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was perfectly fine and sitting on a rock, watching him.

"What kind of hell training was that?" Gajeel mumbled to himself. "First he tied me up and hung me over a cliff while shooting _something_ at me. Then after I somehow survived that he started dousing me with water and blasting me with lightning. If every time is like this how the hell did anyone survive?"

'Well I definitely know how Reborn felt when training me,' Tsuna thought. 'If Gajeel survives this, he could rival anyone. Though I have to admit, the guy I really want him to beat would be Laxus. Not only does Laxus fight using lighting, which could do great damage to Gajeel because iron attracts lighting so easily. . . but he sorta needs to be brought down a peg or two.'

Tsuna stood up. "Alright, Gajeel, since you have enough energy to complain and wonder how anyone could survive this, you clearly have enough energy to run. How about five laps around Mongolia?"

Gajeel was staring at him in shock when Gokudera came by.

"Tenth, I was told by Master to tell you that the Etherion was fired, but from what we can tell so far, everyone survived," Gokudera said. "Also that the tower was brought down and they should be coming home tomorrow."

"Well, that's a relief. I'll ask for more details later maybe." Tsuna sighed and turned to Gajeel. "Why are you still on the ground? Do you want me to up your laps?"

"You can't be serious." Gajeel mumbled.

Tsuna lit his hand.

"I'll start firing at you soon if you don't start," he said.

Gajeel got up as fast as his tired body would let him and started jogging. Tsuna fired after him.

"I said running not jogging," Tsuna called after him as he started running.

Gokudera watched all of this with slight discomfort.

"Tenth, sorry if this offends you, but I think you learned a bit too much from Reborn."

"Possibly." Tsuna told him.

**WITH LAMBO**

To put it bluntly, Lion was tired.

First he had to wake up Lambo, which was a hard task since the five year old kid likes to sleep in. Then once he got him awake he had to deal with the unbelievably hyperactive kid on the train ride to Byakuran's' place to receive the ring. Now he still had to deal with the hyperactive kid, but on a whole other level. Lambo keeps running around yelling pointless things, trying to eat anything he thought looked sweet, and to top it off, it looked like it was going to rain.

"Lambo, calm down," Lion tried as he watched Lambo ride a plant like a bull ride. "You'll tire yourself out before you have to fight."

"WHAHAHAHA! THE GREAT LAMBO DOESN'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Lambo yelled from on the plant, which was trying its hardest to get him off of it.

"Well this isn't getting us anywhere. I wonder when Colonello is going to get here," Lion mumbled.

It was a few minutes later that they heard a voice calling after them.

"OI! LION! LAMBO! YOU TWO OVER THERE!? THE GREAT SKULL IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!"

Lion sighed. "Why is he yelling? I thought we were supposed to be quiet about this whole thing. Is he just stupid?"

When Skull got to them, he stopped and started to pant as if he ran the whole way there."Why, hee, didn't you, hee, say something?" Skull asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, and I don't think I am, but we are supposed to do this thing quietly, right?" Lion asked.

Skull nodded. "Yeah. What's your point?"

"Then tell me why you were yelling a few moments ago."

"How else am I supposed to know where you are?"

Lion gave him an unimpressed look.

'Last time I checked the pacifiers would tell you where we are,' he thought.

"Anyway, let's get this over with," Lion told him and started walking. "Lambo, come on! The sooner we get this over with the sooner Tsuna will come here."

"TSUNA-NII!" Lambo cheered and started following Lion, both leaving Skull behind.

"Hey you two! I have to escort you!" Skull yelled, and ran after them.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

When they got to the clearing, like last time there was something set up. Only this time it looked like large lightning rods. Around the area were the same people as before but Ryohei was jogging in one place wearing weights and trying to convince Ryomei to do the same.

Lion immediately walked up to Reborn when he spotted him.

"Why did you send an idiot to get us?" Lion asked.

Reborn's only reply to that was pointing his gun at Skull's head.

"How did you screw up this time, Lacky?" He demanded.

"What are you talking about Reborn? I brought them here didn't I?" Skull defended himself.

"He found us by shouting our names," Lion told Reborn.

"I'll deal with you later, Lacky. For now we need to start the battle before the weather passes." With that Reborn turned to everyone else. "Lambi, Lambo, get into the ring."

"I don't understand why I have to fight, he should just hand over the other half of the ring. I mean we are all going to get the rings at some point right? So fighting is pointless. That and there is no way a five year old can beat me. I'm two years older than him. What can he possibly do?" Lambi said as she walked up to the ring.

"Lambo can stay and take your spot," Lambo told her. "After all I am the best lightning guardian there ever was. However I would really like to pass you so I can go back to Tsuna-nii."

This seemed to annoy Lambi.

"Alright," she said. "Then let's get this over with."

It was around that moment when it started raining and thundering.

'This ought to be interesting, a fight between two egotistical brats.' Reborn thought.

"Before I start, you should know that the rods around you are meant to attract lightning and up the voltage by 50. So you might want to stay off of the metal when the lightning strikes. Same rules as last time," He told them.

"WHAT!?" Tsuyuki screeched. "That's dangerous! Why would you do that?"

Ignoring Tsuyuki, Reborn started the fight.

At first neither of them moved. Then Lambi walked up to Lambo and held out her hand.

"Hand over the ring, it's not like kids like us really know how to fight anyway," she told him.

"Really?" Lambo asked. "Because Lambo remembers that Tsuna-nii and Reborn taught me how to fight. They also taught me not to belittle myself."

Lambo then started to jog away from her. "Why don't we play tag?"

"Huh? Tag? I thought we were going to fight!" Lambi countered as she ran after him and mumbled. "I hate kids."

"Why rush?" Lambo shot back as he started to pick up the pace.

"Are they really going to play _tag _of all things?" Hayaki asked as she watched the two run in circles.

"Aww come on Hayaki, tag is fun to play, and this way we know they won't hurt each other. They just need to stay away from the metal in case lightning strikes." Taru commented and Tsuyuki agreed with her.

The two continued the game of tag until Lambo put his hand in the air.

"We can take a break. I'm starting to get tired."

"What!? No way! I want to finish this now so I can go back to doing what I want to do!" Lambi said.

At that moment lightning hit one of the poles and a white light blinded everyone there. Lambi was standing on a piece of dirt when the lightning hit. Lambo on the other hand was standing on one of the metal pieces and they heard him scream.

"Oh no! He got hit! Is he going to be ok?" Tsuyuki asked.

"Be quiet Dame-Tsu and watch." Reborn told her.

Tsuyuki was about to retort to Reborn when they heard Lambo's voice again.

"Ow. Man, now I really am tired. Can we start this up again tomorrow?"

Lambo was lying on the floor with some smoke coming off of him and he looked like he was about to pass out as well.

"How are you okay?" Lambi asked, shocked.

"Maybe I'll tell you later. But for now I want to sleep."

"No. This is the perfect time for you to give me the ring."

Lambi started to walk over to Lambo to take the ring but Lambo pulled out the ten year bazooka from his hair and made it look like he was going to fire at her. But he shocked her and the Edolas people by putting the ring on the floor, and climbing in the bazooka instead and pulling the trigger.

"What the?" was the general question as the pink smoke appeared.

'How was he able to hide that in his hair?' Lambi wondered.

When the smoke cleared they saw the older Lambo. He had grown significantly taller and still sported the cow print shirt under a black jacket with black pants. Lambo looked around lazily with his right eye closed.

"Yare, Yare. So," He started. "Where am I?"

"I think the better question is: who the heck are you!?" Hayaki yelled.

"Hum? Me? I'm Lambo. 15 if you didn't know." He told them.

"Save the explanations for later," Reborn called. "You got a time limit and you need to decide if she deserves the lightning ring."

"Lightning ring? You mean the Vongola ring?" Lambo asked himself, picked up the ring, and then looked at Lambi. "This kid? No way."

"Hey! Don't call me a kid! I'm older than you!" Lambi yelled.

Lambo snorted. "Yeah right. I'm 15 right now and you're what? Five?"

"Seven!"

"That makes me eight years older. And what makes you think you can win the ring?"

"I don't think, I know! I have to! Tsu-nii-chan took me in when I ran from my home and gave me a place to stay. I will do this for her because I know she will win her fight as well."

Lambo didn't say anything to that. He just stared at her before he ran up and grabbed her arm.

"Then let's see if you can take being the lightning guardian." He whispered in her ear before he summoned lightning and shocking her. "Don't think cruel of me. This is a test after all."

"LAMBI!" Tsuyuki yelled.

Before anyone could stop her, Tsuyuki ran to Lambo and punched him in the gut forcing him to let go of Lambi.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!? SHE'S ONLY SEVEN!" she yelled at him as she cradled an almost unconscious Lambi in her arms.

"Vongola, I fail to see where her age matters," he told her. "I was five when I went through this."

"Well, she's not you!"

Lambo hummed. "True. She isn't on her feet yet. I would be on my feet seconds after a low attack like that."

"Low attack?" Taru asked. "That looked like a firework!"

"Yeah, to the max," Ryomei heaved out. She would have commented sooner but was getting tired herself with Ryohei running her to the ground. Almost literally.

"If she is to be a proper lightning guardian," Lambo continued. "She is going to need a lot more training to make her body the perfect lightning rod. Both physically and mentally. It's the job of the lightning guardian to take the brunt of any attack so the others have time to react. You can also think of us like a shield."

At the end of Lambo's sentence he tried to summon a shield to prove his point but nothing happened.

He blinked. "Huh? Why can't I use my magic?"

Everyone looked at him.

"You can't use magic in Edolas," Lion told him. "Don't you remember that?"

"Nope. You may have me ten years later right now but I think I'm from a different parallel world. I don't remember any of this at all, I just went with the flow," Lambo stated.

"A different parallel word?" Lion asked.

"Time isn't perfect. Every decision that you make makes a different world. For example I seem to be from a world where this didn't happen or for whatever reason I just don't remember doing this," Lambo explained. "Speaking of which, it's about time for me to return. I say she passes. It was nice meeting you. And remember to-"

Before he could finish his sentence the pink smoke appeared again switching the two once again.

When the smoke cleared they saw Lambo curled up, asleep.

"What was he going to say?" Tsuyuki asked.

"Let's not worry about it. After all, it may not apply to us." Reborn told her and turned to Lion. "In the morning you are going to leave again."

Lion snorted at him. "Because you are a kind host and would like me to stay the night before I have to go back on my journey."

Lion then started dodging the bullets Reborn shot at him.

**WITH TSUNA**

"So Natsu-nii is passed out, huh?" Tsuna asked.

He was on the phone with Erza and she just finished explaining what happened to him.

"Yeah. We don't know when he's going to wake up."

"And I bet he's going to be sick from eating that Lacrima. That's what the fool gets. Though I am impressed that he was able to go into Dragon Force. Maybe I would recommend him for the S-class promotion trial. Anyway, Erza, more importantly I'm glad you got your friends back."

"Thank you, Tsuna. So anything happen at the guild? I know Juvia left immediately to join."

Tsuna laughed. "You'll find out. And I got a new tor- I mean training partner."

Erza laughed at Tsuna's little slip.

"Ok then. We'll head back when Natsu wakes up. See you then, Tsuna."

"Bye Erza. See you soon."

With that they ended the call and Tsuna stood up and stretched. Tsuna then opened the door to find Gokudera about to knock.

"Ah, Gokudera, What can I do for you?" Tsuna asked.

"I just wanted to inform you that the cat is back and is waiting for you, Tenth. The cat wouldn't tell me anything else," he told him.

"Thank you, Gokudera, I'll be there soon. At my place right?"

"Yes, Tenth."

The two of them then walked back to the house after Tsuna picked a small local job to do with Yamamoto and Chrome.

"Hey Lion, how'd it go?" Tsuna asked.

"It was tiring," was Lion's first response. "But more eventful."

Lion then went on to explain what happened to those present, who were Gokudera, Tsuna, Chrome, and Yamamoto.

"Lambo was rough," Tsuna said in a surprised tone. "I wonder what happened in the future that he came from to make him that way."

"Maa, no use worrying about it though." Yamamoto said with the others arguing.

"Tenth, I think I should leave as soon as possible. If me and the cat leave now we will make it to Byakuran's by night and spend it there." Gokudera suggested.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up," Lion said. "I don't want to leave for the next few days. The Festival is coming up soon."

"Ah, that's right, I almost forgot." Tsuna said.

"Festival?" Chrome asked.

Tsuna nodded. "Around this time of year we have a festival where we get to party and at the end Fairy Tail leads a parade."

"Haha, sounds fun!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"It is," Tsuna told them. "But Lion, I don't think we can slow down on going over to Edolas. On the other hand we have been making good progress on doing so. We only have three more to go after Gokudera."

"Hey Tsuna, would it be ok if I go with Gokudera? That way it would go faster. And Lion could be back in time for the Festival," Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna thought about it. "I don't see why not. It's up to you, Yamamoto."

"Ok, then why don't we go now?" With that Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera and Lion and led them out of the house.

Tsuna blinked and turned to Chrome.

"Well I was planning on going on this job with you and Yamamoto, but that seems to have been canceled. Do you want to go with me by yourself or do you think someone else could tag along?" he asked.

"Everyone is busy with the dark guild, so it would just be me, Boss," Chrome told him.

"Ok. Then, I'll tell you about the job on the way."

With that the two left the house as well.

**WITH GOKUDERA YAMAMOTO AND LION**

"I can't believe that I'm going back so soon." Lion groaned. "And there's a possibility I would miss the Festival. Can't a cat get a break?"

"Aw, come on Lion, at least there's a chance you can make it." Yamamoto tried to soothe Lion.

"But with that comes a chance that the cat would miss it like we would," Gokudera said with a smirk at Lion.

Lion, who was somewhat relieved by Yamamoto's words, turned to glare at Gokudera. "I hope you get your ass kicked."

"Why you little…" Gokudera growled and went to hit Lion but Yamamoto held him back.

"Now, now, the train stopped. So why don't we go to the hotel and start early tomorrow?" Yamamoto asked.

Reluctantly the two of them stopped fighting and got off the train.

'Hooh, it's a good thing I decided to go with them,' Yamamoto thought as he left with them.


	17. Chapter 17

Tsuna Dragneel ch 17

**AN: First as always, I want to thank DemonxHalphas for beating me and I can't believe I forgot to thank the people who followed and faved me last chapter! So thank you for following and faving my story! Next, still no laptop **

**An update on the poll that I will close on the 12, Mira is still in the lead! But it is a close one with no pairings!**

**I would like to thank everyone who has supported me so far. And since no one reviewed on the last chapter, I got nothing else to say. Hope you enjoy!**

**NEXT MORNING WITH LION, GOKUDERA, AND YAMAMOTO**

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" the inn owner yelled as he kicked the three of them out, slamming the door behind them.

"WELL I WOULDN'T WANT TO COME BACK ANYWAY!" Gokudera yelled after him.

"Aw, this was a good inn too," Yamamoto sighed.

Lion turned to Gokudera. "Well, maybe, if you didn't start a brawl like you would back at the guild, this could have been avoided,"

"Shut up you stupid cat," Gokudera said and tried to hit him, but Yamamoto stopped him.

"Now now, Gokudera, what would Tsuna say if he finds out you two have been fighting again?"

Grumbling, Gokudera got off the floor and stomped in the direction of Byakuran's place with the others following shortly.

It didn't take them long to get there, and when they did Mikyoa was already at the door.

"Welcome," she said and led them to the back.

"Um, how did you know that we were here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Byakuran has a deal with the owner of the inn you were in," Mikyoa explained. "He will help fund him and his inn if he keeps track of any rumors that fly by him. So we got cameras there to see who destroys the place if that happens so we know who to press charges against. Your master should be getting the bill in a day or two,"

Lion blinked. "That means Master is going to tell Tsuna. And that means Tsuna might put us through training as punishment on top of what the master might give,"

At the end of Lion's sentence all three of their moods darkened.

"Well I wouldn't think about that right now," Mikyoa said and gestured to her right. "Here we are. Just walk in that direction and you will find yourselves in Edolas,"

The three of them nodded and started walking. It wasn't long until they found themselves in the new world.

"Woh, this place looks pretty cool!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Gokudera didn't say anything but had to agree with Yamamoto.

"Now all we have to do is wait for someone to come get us," Lion said, starting to gather some leaves for his disguise.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

The ground started to shake.

"An earthquake?" Gokudera asked and he glanced at the others and the area.

'But if this is an earthquake that would mean we are on the bottom layer of this place,' he thought as he noticed the floating islands feeling slightly unnerved.

"Well this isn't good," Yamamoto said with a strained smile. "Think we should get to a higher level or something?"

"I don't think that's an earthquake," Lion said as he spotted some vines come out of the ground. "Let's move."

Deciding not to argue the three of them went to higher ground. A few moments later a building appeared with the Fairy Tail symbol on it.

"Oh, it's the guild. You guys want to check it out?" Yamamoto asked.

"We don't know the people over here and this is a parallel world," Gokudera said. "For all we know the Fairy Tail here is a dark guild,"

"If Fairy Tail is ever a dark guild it's because they are standing up for what's right," Lion defended.

"You don't know that for a fact," Gokudera responded. "There was one time I could remember that we all got hit by Lambo's Ten-year Bazooka and we found out that the tenth was killed. In the end we learned that he only faked his death. Dealing with parallel worlds and time travel is messy stuff; sometimes it's best to observe before doing anything you think may seem right, since it can as easily be wrong,"

Lion didn't have anything to say to that. On one hand he wanted to disagree with Gokudera like he always did. But the other, more dominant and rational side of him, knows he's right and that what he was saying matched up with some of the things Tsuna told him.

"Fine," he said after a while. "Then let's get away from here so we won't be tempted to go in."

The other two nodded and they slowly left, making sure not to make a lot of noises.

**WITH TSUNA**

"Hey, Mira, do you know where Gajeel went?" Tsuna asked when he walked into the guild with Chrome. "I was going to start on some more training techniques, but I can't seem to find him. Even his scent has faded some."

"Oh, Tsuna, Gajeel took a job and left this morning. I think you scared him off," she told him and laughed.

"Huh? But I only just started. I have many more tricks to use on him." Tsuna pouted.

"Not everyone can hold up on your training, Tsuna," Mira reminded him.

"Heh," Elfman scoffed. "He's just not a man. A man wouldn't run away from a challenge,"

"Does that mean you want to take his place Elfman?" Tsuna asked teasingly, knowing the answer.

Elfman paled a bit and backed away. "Naw, I'm good, Tsuna. I may be a man but your training is the manliest thing around and I don't want to challenge it's manliness,"

That got Tsuna to start laughing and it rippled into the whole guild laughing with him.

"Tsuna, you deal with this one," Makarov said as he came down with an opened letter in his hand.

Curious, Tsuna took the letter and looked at the envelope.

"To: Fairy Tail, From: Byakuran," Tsuna mumbled and then looked inside it.

When he took out the paper it started to show what looked like a recording of Gokudera, Lion, and Yamamoto just sitting in a lobby of an inn. Everything looked fine until someone commented on something that made Gokudera start yelling. Then Lion said something, which Tsuna guessed was about Gokudera's anger, and got Gokudera even madder and direct it at Lion. Yamamoto tried to calm the both of them down but they ended up kicking him instead. Then they pulled out their magic and started to fight using that. In the end it looked like a normal brawl that happened at the guild all the time.

Finally the dust settled from the fight and Tsuna's eyes widened. The place looked like a whirlwind of fire went through there! And Natsu wasn't even there!

"Woh, those new guys really fit in don't they?" Wakaba said.

"Yeah, no kidding, just look at the repair bill they racked up," Macao replied.

With that comment Tsuna looked at the bill and his jaw dropped.

"500.000 J!?" he screeched.

"Well aren't you lucky?" Makarov said. "That is the exact amount of the award in the 'Miss Fairy Tail' contest. All you have to do is enter and win,"

"Master, I think you're somehow forgetting that I am NOT a woman, and therefore, cannot compete," Tsuna said slightly annoyed.

"But if Tsuna put on a dress I'm sure a lot of people would think he is a she," some random member mumbled to himself.

Ignoring that Tsuna continued to say that he would not under any reason join the competition.

"Boss, I could always enter for you," Chrome suggested.

"You sure Chrome? I don't want to make you do something you don't have to do," Tsuna asked.

"I'm sure, Boss,"

Tsuna nodded. "Ok, then, now that that's settled I'm going to form a punishment for those three when they get back,"

Everyone shivered at the gleam in Tsuna's eyes as he walked out of the guild.

**IN EDOLAS**

"So how long does it normally take for someone to pick us up?" Yamamoto asked once they got a good distance from the guild.

"Depends on who is picking us up," Lion told him.

"Well whoever is coming to get us must be either really slow or lost. We've been waiting for a whole day!" Gokudera growled.

Lion sighed. "Be that as it may, I'm more worried about when we get back. They said the bill would arrive at Fairy Tail either today or tomorrow. I also want to know how much they're asking for repairs."

The reminder of what happened at the inn made their mood darken.

"Yare, yare, I'm not getting paid enough to take care of depressed people. I already had to go back and raise the payment once," a voice said from behind them.

The person that they found had a black hood covering almost everything, the only thing visible being the bottom part of his face.

"Yo! Mammon!" Yamamoto called.

"What do you mean 'go back and raise the payment'?" Gokudera asked.

"Exactly that. Now let's go. I'm not being paid to babysit,"

With that Mammon turned and started to walk away without even checking to see if he was being followed by them.

"Why is everyone so weird?" Lion mumbled as they started to follow him.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

"Why are there two of you?" Reborn asked when he saw them.

"Hello, yes, good to see you," Lion said sarcastically. "Did anyone ever teach you manners?"

'This cat is getting on my last nerves,' Reborn thought.

"GAAAHHAA, GET AWAY FROM ME CRAZY LADY!" they heard someone yell.

When they turned to see who it was, they found Lambo running from Lambi, who had scissors in her hands.

"Get back here you little brat! I just want to cut your hair to find out how you can stuff so much stuff in it!" she called out to him.

"Lambi! Don't run with scissors!" Tsuyuki yelled.

The two didn't listen and they continued to run. Lambo found Gokudera and decided it was safe to cling onto his face. Lambi saw this and was forced to stop in front of Gokudera, sensing waves of anger roll off of him.

Meanwhile the girls on the other side were staring at them with anticipation in their eyes, waiting to see what their male selves would do.

'That's the guy I have to go against?' Hayaki thought and turned her attention to Yamamoto. 'And why is he here? I thought it was supposed to be one at a time,'

Gokudera then grabbed Lambo by the back of his outfit and pulled him off his face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING STUPID COW!?" he yelled at him.

"Now now, Gokudera, don't you think you should calm down?" Yamamoto asked as Lambo started crying and waving his arms and legs in the air.

Gokudera didn't seem to care as he just tossed Lambo in the air, causing Ryohei to run forward yelling "EXTREME CATCH!"

'HE JUST TOSSED HIM!?' thought the Edolas versions of themselves.

Before anyone could comment on that Reborn shot near Gokudera and Yamamoto, pulling the attention back to him.

"I will not ask again, so you better answer my question," he told them with a warning voice.

"Hum? Oh you want to know why I'm here right?" Yamamoto asked and at Reborn's nod he continued. "Well there is a festival that's going to be happening soon and Lion really wants to be back in time for it. So I thought to _possibly _speed things up a bit for him. And if not, well, I tried."

"So the cat is being selfish." Reborn summarized.

"No, I just want a vacation," Lion defended himself before he felt a shiver run down his spine.

Lion turned to the other two and asked, "You guys think Tsuna got the bill?"

They nodded because they felt the same shiver.

"What did you guys do? To the MAX!" Ryomei asked.

"You don't need to know," Lion told her. "Though I do have the sudden feeling I should stay here a bit longer,"

"Running from your problems, cat?" Reborn asked.

Lion growled at Reborn and was about to protest when Reborn called Hayaki and Gokudera to him.

"Okay you two, as you can see we don't have a school building to blow up with wind and explosives this time. But, luckily for us, we found a place that has winds naturally strong enough for this fight. So we are going to head over there," he told them and started to walk away.

Wordlessly they all followed.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

When Reborn stopped walking they found themselves at a canyon.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Yamamoto said, and the others agred.

"Now listen up!" Reborn called out. "We have lined the canyon with explosives that will go off in fifteen minutes. We also got cameras floating around, using some magic sent to us by Byakuran, so we will watch the fight from here,"

"What do you mean that they will blow up after fifteen minutes? What happens if they are still down there when that happens?" Taru asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Cool it Taru," Hayaki said. "Don't worry about me and watch for yourself instead. I will win this."

Taru frowned, slightly upset, and Tsuyuki sighed at her friends antics.

"Haha, well that looks familiar, huh Gokudera?" Yamamoto laughed and looked at his friend.

Gokudera just huffed and started to walk to the canyon. "Come on, let's get this over with. I got a feeling I know how this is going to end."

Hayaki followed soon after and everyone else gathered around a blank screen.

"The moment the screen turns on they have fifteen minutes," Reborn told them.

A moment later the screen turned on and showed the two of them facing each other with the wind blowing, but not hard enough for them to be blown away.

Hayaki was the first one to move. She pulled something out of one of her pocket and it morphed into a bow with an arrow. She took aim and shot at Gokudera, forcing him to dodge. This continued until a strong gust of wind went by and knocked Hayaki to her knee. Gokudera took her position to his advantage and threw a dynamite at her.

'I'm glad I remembered how to make dynamite without magic,' he thought as it went off.

Hayaki screamed as the explosion caught her arm.

'This is going to make shooting at him harder,' she thought, glancing at the wound. It hindered her ability to draw a bow, but she could still land a few punches. 'It's a good thing I know some hand-to-hand combat,'

She ran up to Gokudera, surprising him a bit, though he didn't show it, and she made a few quick jabs at him. As she hit him she searched for the other half of the ring, but couldn't find it.

Gokudera was off balance due to trying to avoiding her attacks. Eventually, he hit the floor, but was able to trip her by swiping his leg under her. As soon as she stumbled and fell, he quickly ran away.

'Why did he run? That was a good opportunity to do some damage to me,' Hayaki thought, then yelled. "Why'd you run!? Too scared of a girl!?"

Once Gokudera was far enough away, he replied.

"Scared? No. I just don't want to get caught up in the attack,"

'Attack?' everyone but a certain few thought.

Hayaki then looked down to find some dynamite lit by her feet.

"Crap." It went off and covered her in smoke.

Everyone watching was shocked.

"I-is she okay?" Tsuyuki asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"Yeah, she should be fine. That was just a smoke bomb," Yamamoto said. "It should clear soon with all of that wind. Hey, Reborn, can they hear us from up here?"

"If you yell," Reborn told him.

Yamamoto noded at that and they turned their attention to the fight.

True to what Yamamoto said. Hayaki was fine when the smoke cleared, but Gokudera was standing behind her with one of her arrows in his hand pointing at her back.

"What does he plan on doing?" Taru asked Yamamoto.

"Hum? Why are you asking me?" he asked.

"Because you are the other me,"

Yamamoto closed his eyes to think about it. In truth, he has no clue how he was planning on testing her, but he knows on what he planned on testing her on.

"Well," he started getting everyone's attention.

He then paused causing a dramatic effect before he turned to them and said with a bright smile, "I got no clue!"

This caused him to receive many glares before they heard Gokudera start talking.

"Don't move. I have one of your arrows pointing at your spinal cord. Move even slightly and I won't hesitate to paralyze you from the waist down. Nod your head if you understand,"

Hayaki gulped and noded her head.

"Now we can talk things out seeing how we still have about ten minutes left," he told her.

"How do you know I would be paralyzed from the waist down if you stab me there?" she asked, hoping that if she stalled enough, the wind would pick up and she would be able to escape.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I want you to answer me. If you had the choice between getting the Storm ring but only after I paralyzed you, or me not giving you the ring as well as not paralyzing you and trying again on another date... what would you pick?" he asked.

"What?" Hayaki whispered.

"If you had to pick between winning at the cost of being paralyzed or losing but the chance to try again, what will you chose?" he rephrased.

'Like heck I'm going to pick either,' Hayaki thought. 'Where the heck is that wind?'

After a few minutes the wind picked up again and Gokudera moved to keep his footing.

'Now!' Hayaki thought.

However when she tried to move she found that she felt numb.

"What? I can't move," she mumbled.

"That's because of the numbing plant that I found and put into my smoke bomb. It will last five to twenty minutes, depending on how much you inhaled. Now answer my question." Gokudera then pushed the arrow close enough to draw a drop of blood.

Hayaki panicked.

"I LOSE!" she screamed.

Everyone froze.

"Whhoo," Yamamoto whistled. "I didn't expect that. To be honest, I thought she would pick the wrong answer,"

For a moment Gokudera didn't move. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring attached to a chain necklace and put it around her neck.

"What?" Hayaki asked.

Gokudera picked Hayaki up and draped her over his shoulder. "I'll tell you later,"

"Hey, hey, hey! Why are you holding me like a sack of potatoes!" she protested.

"Well if you think you can make it out of that big ass canyon yourself like that, please do," he huffed, and not hearing a response he started to make his way out of the canyon. By the time he got to the top, the bombs exploded, signaling that it was fifteen minutes later.

"Tch. He couldn't have stopped the explosives even though you passed," Gokudera said.

"But that would have been a waste of perfectly good explosives," Reborn said as he and the rest of the group walked up to them.

Lambi huffed. "That battle was so boring. And here I thought you were going to make it memorable,"

"Shut up you stupid kid," Hayaki growled at her as Gokudera put her down.

"I'm confused to the max. What did you mean by picking the wrong answer?" Ryomei asked.

"Well, Tsuna, before we left to get here, pulled us to the side and asked that Gokudera made sure Hayaki knew a very important lesson," Yamamoto explained.

"What was the lesson?" Tsuyuki asked. "And why would he want someone he is going to be fighting to know it?"

"Tch, you're the female version of the Tenth, shouldn't you know already? No matter the situation: Always make sure you come back alive and well. That was a lesson that had to be beat into me," Gokudera said.

"It was extremely annoying. Having to heal you all the time," Ryohei said as he nodded his head, agreeing with himself.

"Shut it you stupid Lawn-Head before I blow you up," Gokudera threatened.

"Now now, why don't we all just calm down?" Yamamoto asked.

"As if that would happen," Lion huffed. "You guys are as loud as Fairy Tail,"

The moment Lion mentioned Fairy Tail he noticed that the Edolas group got tense.

"That reminds me. We saw the Fairy Tail guild pop up before us. Can you tell us about them?" Lion asked.

"Well," Tsuyuki started, exchanging looks with the rest of the Edolas counterparts. "Fairy Tail is a dark guild."


	18. Chapter 18

Tsuna Dragneel ch 18

**AN: Starting with the normal, I would like to thank DemonxHalphas for beating me once again! I also want to thank everyone who followed and faved my story!**

**Now, about that poll I put up...I have the results and if you want to go to my profile you can see for yourself as well. The winner is...NO ONE! And for the longest time Reborn and Hibari didn't have any votes and I was just staring at it like O.o and here I thought those two would be closer to the top. So I'm going to continue like I planed and if any romance happens, it happens! And thank you tsun for your opinion and I took who you wanted to win into consideration. But sadly Mira still wouldn't have won even if you did vote.**

**And I got good news! I got like two other chapters written down! They just need to be edited. The only bad thing is, is that I don't know when that would happen ^.^' Hopefully before October hehehe...**

**So please review, fav, fallow, and all of that. Oh and there's a second AN at the bottom that I would like it if you checked it out!**

**WITH TSUNA**

Tsuna just finished setting up one of his training methods he created specifically for Gajeel, since he decided to skip training a few days ago.

He stepped back to observe his handy work. It was one trap right after another: holes were dug into the ground, some covered by leaves and twigs while some weren't, trip wires were connected to either a log or a bolder that would knock him either into another trap or fling him off a cliff. And if he decided to climb a tree to avoid those, there were mine bombs in random trees to knock him back down.

'And when he's done with all of this I'll ask Canna to see if she can help me charge an electric chair,' Tsuna thought with an evil smile before he made his way to the guild.

When Tsuna got close enough to the guild he smelled a familiar scent.

"Oh, Natsu-nii is back!" he said with a smile and picked up the pace.

What he found when he got there was Natsu and his team glaring at Gajeel, with Gajeel glaring right back.

"Look, it's not like I want to be your friend," Gajeel said.

"Man that's cold!" Natsu blurted and Gajeel ignored that.

"I'm only here to get work. I hate this guild and everyone in it! But I had nowhere else to go, so I'm here," he finished.

"Natsu-nii was right," Tsuna said making his presence known. "That is cold. You mean to say you hate everyone here? Including me and Juvia? And here I got your next tor-training set up too."

"You're training him?" Erza asked.

Tsuna nodded. "Though he did run away a few days ago on a job. But now that he's back I can push him twice as hard!"

Gajeel paled at the thought. "No way, Dragneel, I give. You are completely insane."

At this Tsuna pouted.

'Ah well,' he thought. 'Guess I'll just use what I set up for Gokudera, Lion, and Yamamoto when they get back.'

"Now you kids simmer down. It's my choice to let him in the guild and I had to help him get to the right path. Also, if you look deep down I believe you would find good in him. At least I hope so," Makarov said, but the last part came out as a mumble.

"Well I may not agree with you Master, but I will respect your wishes. And Tsuna, I expect to hear about his training section," Erza said.

"But of course," Tsuna told her.

Once Natsu and Gajeel were done glaring at each other, Natsu started to walk around.

"This new guild just doesn't feel right," he mumbled.

A moment later the lights went out and a spotlight showed on stage revealing Mira sitting on a stool in a sleeck yellow dress with a guitar in her hands.

"Yo Mira! We're back!" Natsu called to her.

"Welcome back, guys," she said and then started to get ready to play. "I would like to dedicate this song to Fairy Tail's strongest team."

Some people whooped at this but quickly quieted down when she started to sing. During the song, everyone grabbed a seat, and Tsuna and Erza got a piece of cake.

'I can't believe how fast they're growing up,' Makarov thought as he watched. 'So many things have happened in what seems to be such a short time. Maybe it is time to think about retiring,'

Soon, Mira finished her song and left the stage. People screamed in applauses and asked who was next. The lights went out again and when they went back on they saw Gajeel in a white tux and white hat.

Everyone was shocked and some even started booing him before he said anything.

"This is a tune I wrote called 'Best Friend', you want to hear it?" he said into the mic.

"NO! GET OFF THE STAGE!" some people yelled, and started to throw stuff at him.

Ignoring them Gajeel started to sing.

"Shoo bee boo baa! Shoo bee boo,"

"Hey, he's not half bad," someone yelled.

"YEAH SHOW EM WHAT YOU CAN DO GAJEEL!" Juvia yelled.

"Gah! This song is terrible!" Natsu yelled.

The next moment Gajeel throw his guitar and hit Natsu in the face. Gajeel also started yelling at him but no one could understand him because of the harmonica in his mouth.

"You want a piece of me!?"

"Shoob boo baa!" Gajeel said as they started fighting.

"Please stop," Makarov said but was once again ignored.

Tsuna noticed Gray move to get up and knew he would bump into Erza and make her drop her cake. So to save it Tsuna quickly put his own cake where hers would land. They both sighed a sigh of relief until Elfman stepped on both of their cakes.

"Watch where you're stepping!" Erza and Tsuna yelled as they kicked him.

Soon the guild was in yet another brawl and Makarov was in tears because it looked like the guild would need repairs again, and so soon.

Meanwhile Natsu looked around at the choice and grinned.

"Now THIS is Fairy Tail."

'Hum, I wonder how Lion and the others are doing,' Tsuna thought as he knocked out another guild member.

**IN EDOLAS**

"WHAT?! FAIRY TAIL IS A DARK GUILD!?" Lion yelled before he went into a depressed state. "How could this happen? My home is a dark guild? No, noo..."

"You stupid or something cat?" Hayaki asked as she tried to move, but still felt numb. "Any magic guild is a dark guild here,"

"Eh?"

"As you know, magic is limited here," Taru started. "So the kingdom banded all guilds, saying they were monopolising the magic,"

"Which is complete bull because that's exactly what the kingdom does," Lambi said.

"And the only reason why Fairy Tail is still standing is because they keep running away," Taru finished.

Lion stared at them. "I don't know which is worse: The guild being a dark guild or them being cowards,"

"You would know something about that, wouldn't you cat?" Reborn mocked.

"Not at all," Lion stated. "If I did I wouldn't be an S-Class in Fairy Tail."

"Oh? S-Class? Then why don't you show us what a S-Class can do?" Reborn asked and did a mock bow.

"Don't feel like it," Lion said but thought. 'There's no way I'm telling you of all people that I can't activate my magic,'

"Pity," Reborn said but he had a feeling that Lion was lying. "Well, let's get to talking about the next match. The first time we flooded the basement of the school and let sharks in the water. However we couldn't find a place like that here would have worked to our liking. So, Yamamoto, you get to decide how your match will happen,"

Yamamoto looked slightly shocked at that and scratched his head in thought.

"Well I don't really like fighting for no reason. So why don't we just talk for now? What's your fighting style? And what weapon do you use?" he asked Taru.

"I don't really have a style, and I use a sword," she told him with a shy grin on her face.

Taru's face paled a bit when she saw Yamamoto's eyes darken.

"Do you just swing it around and hope for a hit?" he growled. "That won't do at all. I'm going to teach you the ultimate sword style, Shigure Soen Ryu! You master that style and I'll give you the ring."

"Now that that's settled, I'll show you where you can teach her," Reborn said. "And you, cat, can go back."

Lion looked unimpressed at that. "Fine, I'll leave, nothing like trading one group of insane people for another."

"Get going before I shoot," Reborn said as he aimed at Lion.

"So demanding," Lion mumbled as he dodged a bullet and left.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

"That's good for now," Yamamoto said.

The moment those words left his mouth Taru collapsed to the floor. They were currently in a training area that Reborn set up for them. And it looked like a battle had just taken place with dummies upon dummmies lying on the floor.

The only thing that could be heard for a few moments was heavy breathing from Taru before Yamamoto spoke up.

"So I'm curious about something. Before Hayaki and Gokudera fought, you and Hayaki seemed to have a disagreement. Want to tell me about that?"

Taru sighed at that.

"Hayaki is like a lone wolf. She does everything by herself. But only because no one has really wanted to work with her," she told him. "She's has this air around her that at first look says, 'BACK OFF I DON'T GOT TIME FOR THAT SHIT!' with the attitude to go with it. But then Tsuyuki was forced by the master to work with her. I don't know what happened on the job, but Hayaki started following Tsuyuki ever since. Not long after that the group around Tsuyuki started to grow, but Hayaki still has her lone wolf attitude, so I'm trying to show her that she's not alone anymore, that she can lean on other people like me too,"

"Sounds a lot like Gokudera," Yamamoto noticed.

"How did you deal with it? You two looked pretty close when we first met," Taru asked.

"Humm, I think I was able to get through to him when we went to the future. There was this guy we had to fight and Gokudera tried to fight him by himself. The guy we were fighting was kind enough to let me and Gokudera argue before he did anything,"

"Guy sounds like he was acting cocky," Taru commented.

"No, no, he was getting information from us. Said something along the lines of 'The more your enemy talks the more you know how to fight them.' Anyway, during our argument, I got fed up. I went over to a tree and sat down to watch Gokudera fight."

"Did he win?"

"Not at all." Yamamoto sighed. "I had to step in and try to save him. But then I got my butt kicked by him as well. Hibari was the one who saved us."

"Sounds complicated,"

"It was, I don't think I fully understand what happened there even now,"

"Then why don't you just stop thinking about it, baseball freak? We all know that that's not your strong point," s voice chimed in.

They turned to see Gokudera and Hayaki standing in the doorway.

"Oh? How long were you two here?" Yamamoto asked laid back as normal.

Taru on the other hand was slightly nervous to see Hayaki's reaction.

"We arrived around the time she said 'SHIT'," Gokudera told them and they entered the room.

This made Taru tense and glanced at Hayaki. She was kind of surprised to see her looking somewhat relaxed.

Hayaki then walked in and bopped Taru on the head causing her to blink.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" she said and huffed.

At first Taru didn't respond and just looked at her wide eyed. 'She only does that to Tsuyuki,'

Taru grinned. "Yeah, I know,"

"So," Gokudera started. "Mind telling us more about the Fairy Tail here?"

"What would you want to know?" Hayaki asked.

"Anything you think is of importance,"

"Well then, I guess I should start at the beginning," Taru got into a more comfortable position. "To start off— and don't tell Tsuyuki this—we are all members of Fairy Tail even if we don't wear the mark,"

"Really?" Yamamoto said surprised.

"Yeah, Tsuyuki used to be in the guild too, but Natsu begged the master to kick her out two years ago. So when she left and me and the other girls followed her, Tsuyuki thought we all left the guild, but we still report to them to tell them how Tsuyuki is doing," Hayaki said and then smiled. "I guess you can say that we are her personal guards."

"Natsu begged for her to be kicked out? That isn't anything like the Natsu I've been around," Gokudera commented.

"They are two different people," Taru pointed out and the boys nodded at that. "Anyway, the reason why Natsu wanted her out of the guild is because he is a protective adoptive brother, despite him being a coward outside of a car,"

Yamamoto blinked at that last statement, and Gokudera snorted.

"On the kingdom's side there is a general named Erza Knightwalker, nicknamed the Fairy Killer."

Yamamoto put his hand up at this. "Sorry for interrupting, but, _Erza_? The Erza I know help train my swordsmanship and is nicknamed. 'Titania: Queen of the Fairies',"

"Woah, those two are really different," Taru said.

"No kidding," Gokudera said. "So I'm guessing Erza doesn't attack people who left the guild or something?"

"It's something we're testing," Hayaki admitted. "So far it looks like Erza has no intrusions to go after anyone used to have the mark, but there's no telling what she would do if Fairy Tail falls."

"So we got to keep our guard up and master the flames so we can help them out," Taru added.

"Speaking of mastering the flames, how have you gotten on the swordsmanship? It looks like a war zone in here," Hayaki asked.

Taru took on a tired expression and gestured to the room.

"He showed me how to do it once, which created some of the mess on the floor, and now I have to figure out how to do it on my own,"

Gokudera and Hayaki turned to look at Yamamoto.

He blinked at the look he was getting from them. "What?"

"Don't you think you should help her?" Gokudera asked.

"Seriously man, how do you expect her to learn if you only show her once?" Hayaki added.

Yamamoto crossed his arms. "I am not going to show her again, that's against the teachings. The Shigure Soen Ryu is the invincible sword style for a reason."

"Mind explaining?" Taur asked hopefully.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can tell you with other people in the room, but since we are pretty much starting up the style from scratch I guess I can," Yamamoto said with a grin. "But what I say can't leave this room unless Taru is teaching it to a new student,"

Everyone in the room nodded to say that they won't tell.

"The Shigure Soen Ryu is always changing from generation to generation. It started off with one person using one form, then it grows. You can look at it like a family tree. Every student adds to what was already there. To pass it on the master shows it once and, if the student is worthy, the student only needed to see it once. What I am going to show Taru is the beginning eight that my dad showed me. The rest she has to figure out on her own," He told them.

"So the reason the Shigure Soen Ryu is unbeatable is because it's always changing," Hayaki summarized.

"Yep," Yamamoto grinned. "So want to continue practicing that one or do you want me to show you the next one now?"

Taru grinned. "Show me the next one,"

Yamamoto nodded and was about to go get more dummies when Lambi walked in.

"Hey, people, I need to steal the boys,".

Gokudera blinked.

"Why?"

"The two suns messed up when they were training. Now Fairy Tail knows about you and they want to meet you," she told them.

Hayaki growled. "Just what did those two do to get noticed by Fairy Tail? And does Tsuyuki know?"

"No, Tsuyuki doesn't know, and they were running or something and somehow ended up running into the guild."

"That sounds like something Ryohei would do, haha," Yamamoto laughed. "Alright, I'll go, but first let me finish showing Taru the next form."

Lambi nodded and they all watched as Yamamoto performed the next one before they left.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

When they got to the guild, the boys were nervous, though Gokudera wouldn't admit it. They both knew how to deal with their Fairy Tai, but this wasn't their Fairy Tail.

'Are they going to be female and male versions of the people back in Earthland?' Gokudera thought. 'No, they were talking about Natsu being Tsuyuki's brother but with a different personality.'

'Man, I can't wait to see how they are,' Yamamoto thought.

With that in mind, they both pushed open the door. Only to freeze at what they saw. Everyone in the guild was drinking and having fun, nothing new there, but what got them was _who _was drinking and having fun and _who _was not. For example they saw someone who looked like Canna wearing a conservative dress that you would wear to a tea party and was in fact drinking tea and not a barrel of alcohol. She also was holding Lambo like he was a stuffed teddy bear. Their eyes turned and they found Levy wearing an outfit that revealed more of her small body, and she was sitting a machine mumbling curses as she worked on it.

"Well, this is different," Yamamoto commented as they continued to observe the guild.

"No kidding," Gokudera mumbled.

"Hey! You guys are EXTREMELY here!" They heard Ryohei call out to them.

They didn't have far to look for him since Ryohei was hooked up to the machine Levy was working on.

"Hey! You! No talking! It's throwing off my concentration!" Levy shouted at him and threatened him with a wrench.

"Sorry ma'am!" He quickly apologised.

"What the heck is going on here?" Gokudera mumbled as he watched the guild.

Not long after he said that he and Yamamoto felt something on their shoulders. When they looked they saw punked out versions of Jet and Droy.

"So you guys are the Earthland version of Hayaki and Taru, huh?" Droy said.

"You don't look that tough," Jet commented.

"What makes you say that haha?" Yamamoto asked before Gokudera could yell at them.

They smirked.

"We are the two strongest people in the guild, and you are at the bottom until we say otherwise," Jet told them.

"That also means you get to do what we say," Dory continued. "I'm curious, what are we like in Earthland?"

"For starters you two are some of the weakest people in the guild," Gokudera told them through gritted teeth and they both had a look of horror on their faces. "Second, are you sure you are the strongest here? I bet even the stupid cow would have realized it by now."

"Realized what?" Droy asked.

Gokudera didn't answer him. He just put his hand over his mouth and nose and Yamamoto did the same.

In that moment two loud popping noises went off and smoke surrounded them. Soon the smoke cleared and showed that both Droy and Jet were on the ground passed out.

"You didn't even realize that I put knockout bombs on you," Gokudera told the twitching bodies on the ground.

"Would you two quit clowning around!?" Levy yelled at them. "I have to figure out how to gather flames and you yelling isn't helping me! So get out! Lambi messaged me anyway and said that a guy named Lion returned with the pineapple twins."

"Really? They're back already? Cool, come on Gokudera!" Yamamoto said and he started to leave.

"Hold up! I thought there was a reason why you wanted to meet us," Gokudera said and looked around the guild.

"No reason really, we just wanted to see what the Earthland people are like," they heard a male voice behind them say. "Right Juvia?"

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto turned to the voice to see Gray... wrapped in ten different jackets. They also noticed that Gray was looking at Juvia, who looked really annoyed, with hearts in his eyes.

"That is suppsed to be the stripper, right?" Gokudera mumbled to Yamamoto.

He nodded.

Juvia heard this and walked up to them.

"So the other version of this idiot is a stripper?" she asked.

"Well, he's an ice wizard," Yamamoto told her.

"This jacket loving freak is an ice wizard? Ha! I'll believe that when I see it," Juvia mocked.

"Juvia," Gray mumbled.

Seeing how this wasn't really going anywhere, Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's wrist and started to pull him along.

"Yo Ryohei, you coming with us?" Yamamoto called.

"I THINK I'M EXTREMELY STUCK!" he called back to them before Levy hit him.

Nodding Yamamoto continued to drag Gokudera out of the guild.

**WITH THE OTHERS**

When they got to the area they normally meet at they saw all of them, minus Ryohei, looking at Mukuro, Chrome, and Lion. All three of them looked roughed up, but not to the point of needing medical attention.

"Woah. What happened to you three?" Yamamoto asked when he got close enough.

Lion sighed. "The battle of Fairy Tail happened,"

"What's the battle of Fairy Tail?" Tsuyuki asked worriedly then thought, 'If a battle happened in Earthland, then a battle could happen here as well. I may not have forgiven Natsu-nii yet but I still don't want him hurt,'

"Kufufufufu, don't worry female Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said seemingly able to sense what she was thinking. "The battle of Fairy Tail only happened because of a spoiled brat,"

"My name is Tsuyuki," she huffed. 'And that doesn't help me at all!'

"Anyway, why don't you tell us what happened before we start? We have plenty of time," Reborn cut in.

"Well, it all started with the Harvest Festival…" Lion started.

**AN NUMBER 2: Ok this is a little extra that has nothing to do with the story. My sister wrote this when she was passed the point of exhaustion in one of her college classes. Now what you are about to read may say otherwise but my sister does carry a 4.0 and is really smart. I just want to know why smart people never act it or have weird moments like these.**

**TV: Hello people! Today on Animeniantics 4 the Real world we explore how simple toons can actually kill you!...And more importantly your life!**

**Do Do Do Do Do Do**

**Inter: Here today we have an internationally recognized specialist/scientist on this topic...Edward Elric!**

**Ed: The huh? A what specialist?**

**Int: Anitoon of course!**

**Ed: The fuck!? Is that even a real thing?! And where am I anyway?!**

**Int: Animeniantics 4 the Real world! Now Mr. Metal, what area specifically are you specialized in?**

**Ed: I'm an alchemist! A state alchemist! What is this nonsense that you keep spouting?!**

**Int: A little quick tempered there huh?**

**Ed: LITTLE?! Who you calling so tiny even an ameba would need a microscope to see?!**

**Int: An there you have it folks! Proof that extraterrestrials do in fact exist!**

**Ed: Huuuuh?**

**TV: Killer toons! True and awen all at the same time! And now a real-life example of death! Introducing...Danny!**

**Int: So Danny who am I speaking to today?**

**Danny: Huh? You just said my name…**

**Int: Oh you poor child! To die for your country! And so young!**

**Danny: Dead?! Country?! I don't understand what you're talking about!**

**Int: And there you have it folks! The effects of death on a teenaged person...confusion and eventual and inevitable...DEATH!**

**Danny: Dude you are one seriously messed up frootloop,**

**TV: And then when the weight of the world falls on your very shoulders...We go to Aang in a completely unnoticed and unethical video observation.**

***Clip of Nightmares and Daydreams***

**TV: Indisputable disputed proof! See you next time for a special on life personified by the feelings of constipation by Sokka and the day in the life of a robot monkey superhero as presented by Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO!**

**TV: Next time on Animeniantics 4 the Real world! Don't miss it! And remember...The mayor watches constantly!**

**AN: Right...so that's my sleep deprived sister...I would love to hear your thoughts on this as well as my story! So please review! Thank you!**


End file.
